Now and Forever
by tanya2byour21
Summary: What happenes when Tommy is married to someone else and Jude is pregent with his baby RATING JUST WENT UP TO M YOU HAVE BEEN WORNED
1. Chapter 1

**Now and Forever**

**Disclaimer I do not own Instant Star.**

**Please be nice this is my first try at this so please be nice. Thank you to Angle422 and Freakemowriter17 for telling me how the started and getting this on here. I don't know how to write song so any used in this story are by song writes and I will give then their credit when I put the songs in.**

"No I will not." Jude yelled at Darius as Tommy cover his hears and cringed.

"If you want this three months way then you will take a bodyguard or you will stay her where we can keep an eye on you." Darius stated simply as he sat forward in his chair and laid his armed on his desk and watched Jude.

"Damn Darius I just want a couple of months to myself is that to much to ask and with a bodyguard around that won't happen" Jude shouted as she jumped up form her chair.

"Jude someone is sending you threatening letters, So the only way you are going to get the time off is for some one to go with you that is the deal take or leave it." He said

"But I don't want a bodyguard." Jude yelled again.

"Hey Jude calm down and I have an idea, you don't want a bodyguard the how about I take you where ever you want to go for the next couple of months.

"No in case you two have forgotten I am 18 almost 19 I don't need a babysitter and beside that even if I agree do you going to the cabin with me Tommy what the hell would your wife have to say about that."

Tommy just shrugged 'First off I really don't care what she says we filled for divorce and second I can do what I want I don't answer to way one and this way you don't have to have a bodyguard and third this way we can try out that new studio of your that is at the ranch you just bought and had put in" He told her as he came way from the door to stand by Darius.

"Fine but I am not sure about any of this." Jude said as she got up and stomped out of Darius's office.

"T I think I agree with her, I don't think this is a good idea. There is something there between you and Jude and don't bother to deny it we all see it and what do you think will happen with the two of you alone together for three months." Darius asked as Tommy walked to the door.

"Hell D I don't know what will happen but she needs someone and if not a bodyguard then me." He said as he walked out of Darius's office. What had he just go himself into he thought . D was right three month will Jude was asking for trouble and that was something that he didn't need right now. He thought as he went to find Jude and Kwest.

Jude couldn't believe this was happening. How did she let her get herself talked into this three months alone with Tommy was asking for trouble. He was part of the reason she was trying to get away . She loved him and there was major chemistry there. There has been since they meet. She wanted to get away and try to figure out what she could do about her feeling for him, but now she had to agree with his stupid plan and now they where going to be together alone for the next three months. God what had she got herself into.

"He, Kwest what you doing ?" Jude said as she walked into Studio A.

"Nothing just waiting Tommy and Pasty were suppose to finish her song today" He said with a smile.

"Cool, Well I just wanted to say Hi now I am going to go before I hurt someone." She said

"Why Jude what is going on?" He asked just as Tommy walked in.

"Why Don't you ask you best friend I sure he can fill you in. What time do you want to leave tomorrow?" She turned and asked Tommy.  
"8 am." He told her

"Hey wait a minute where are you two going?" Kwest asked them.

"On a trip for three months." Jude said , she laughed when Kwest's mouth hit the floor and walked out of them room.

"T man are you nut ?" Kwest finally asked

" I don't know man but like it or not someone is threatening her and she need someone so don't start with me and you are going to finish Pasty's record." Tommy said as he walk out of the studio. Wondering if he needed to have his head check. This was going to be trouble he know it but at this point he didn't can. She was all that mattered and what ever happens happens. They would deal with it together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Again I don't own Instant Star and all that good stuff you know what I mean. but most of all please read and enjoy **

"Jude are you sure about this?" Jamie asked as he and Pasty where helping Jude pack. Jamie is one Jude's best friends and Pasty was Jamie's girlfrined and also her friend.

"No Jamie I am not sure about this but I don't have any other chose , I mean it Tommy or a bodyguard. And right not Tommy is the lesser of two evils. At least I like Tommy." Jude said as she tossed her swimming sure into her suit case.. God how was she going to do this the idea of lots of Tommy time excises her and yet at the same time terrified her and she was not going to lie to herself about that .

" Jude you can't do this you are in love with Tommy and remember he's married." Jamie told her trying to talk some sense into her.

"God don't you think I don't know that . DO you think this is easy for me Jamie, because it not, you right I do love his, and as you , Sadie, Mom, and Kwest keep telling me I know that he is married and I really tired of everyone reminding me of it every chance they get. If you remember this trip was suppose to give me time to figure out what I was going to do about my feeling for Tommy, So I am not any happier about this then you ." Jude told him with tears in her eyes she has loved him sense she was fifteen and there had been a few moment when she thought he had felt the same way. Like on her sixteenth birthday when he had kissed her and on her seventeen birthday they got stuck in a room together.

Then he had run off and gotten married to Portia again, and it had almost destroyed her, but she thought she was dealing just fine until the night she was attacked and almost raped. It has started at a night club that she Pasty and Jamie had went to there was jerk there that would not leave Jude alone. He grabbed her and Pasty and Jamie come to her rescue and Pasty knocked the guy out cold and they left. She thought that was the end of it until the guy showed up on Jude's door step her mom and Sadie where off looking at collages. So she had been alone. He forced his way into the house and attacked her and would have raped her if Tommy had not shown up he had pulled the guy off and would have killed his if Jude had not stopped him. He had then stayed with her, even when she would not let him call her mom and dad. She didn't want to bother them. So he stayed with her, He was there when she woke up screaming and held her while she cried. He just stayed and was there.

"But Ju-" He had started to say.

"Hey Jamie will you lay off, she is a big girl and can take care of herself beside are you both forgetting that Tommy and Portia are now separated and any way if you all remember Tommy only married her again so that she could get her shares of G Major. And now maybe the time to hook up with him Jude and get it out of your system" Pasty told them as she sat there painting her finger nails black. Pasty was kind of scary at time but as long as she was on your side that was a good thing. Jude know that form experience. It wasn't that long ago that Pasty had saved her ass. Well almost Jude thought with a laugh. She was also very blunt when it came to the way she stated things. That was one of the thing that Jude liked about her the most. Jude thought to herself.

"Gee thanks Pasty, your approval is great, grab those suit cases will you Jamie ' I said sarcastically as I zipped my duffle bag and grabbed it and headed out of my room.

"Hey just stating in the way it is just don't for get the condoms." She laughed as Jamie groaned and grabbed my suite case.

"It not going to happen so just for get about it." I tossed over my shoulder has I headed down the stairs.

"What not going to happen ?" Asked a voice for the bottom of the stair and I screamed.

"Damn Quincy, you scared the hell you of me." Jude yelled as she walked down the stairs. "When the hell did you get here any way?"

"Oh just in time to hear the condom statement form Pasty, Hi by the way." he said as Jude blushed and Pasty and Jamie laughed.

"You guy are impossible." I said as I walked by Tommy and slammed my duffel bag into his stomach.

"What the hell is in this thing." He demanded as he put it on his shoulder and rubbed him stomach.

"Oh you know just condom and you know girl stuff." I said as Tommy and Jamie stopped and tuned pale and Pasty laughed. " It was joke you guys. And can we go know please?" I asked as shut and locked the front door.

Tommy put Jude suit case and duffle bag in the trunk. And shook his that he had hurt Jude's feeling when she saw the look on his face. It had just surprised the hell out of him when she said what she did. It had also made his tempter shot up about twenty degrees. The thought of being with Jude was something that he thought about a lot in the past and had been think about it a lot lately ever sense the weekend she had been attacked.. He had stopped by Jamie's to drop off some papers that Jamie had left as the office and he was leaving Jamie's when he heard her scream It had taken ten years off his life and another ten when he ran into the house and found her like that. He was just think full that he happened to be there. Before she was hurt any worse then she had been. But she had been the only thing that he could think about sense. God he was losing his mind what the hell had he gotten them into

"Hey about before I am sorry I didn't mean to hurt you feeling." He said as she climbed into the car.

"Fine what ever could we please just leave and get this over with." She said as she put on her sunglasses and fastened her seatbelt.

"Jude -" He started to say only she cut him off " Let just drop it for now okay and just go."

"Fine, Jude but we will have to talk before this is all over and done with." He told her as he put on his sunglass and seatbelt and pulled out of the driveway and started for the ranch.

A/N : Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Thank you for all the reviews keep letting me now what you think .**

**Disclaimer I Do not own Instant Star and all that good stuff.**

They had been on the road about twenty minutes and Jude was bored . She started playing with the buttons on the radio.

"Would you stop already?" Tommy asked as they finally hit the highway.

"Okay then what do you want me to do then Quincy is you haven't noticed there's not much to do till we get there and that not going to be for a couple of hours yet." I demanded shooting him a dirty look. I know I was deliberately trying to start a fight but I was bored . Beside that it was fun trying to piss Tommy off and I have not done that in a while.

"Look do you want to forget about this. I can always call D and tell him to send the bodyguard" Tommy demanded he know that she was trying to provoke him into a fight and he was not going to take the bait.

"No, and defiantly no bodyguard." I said, okay so he was not going to fight with me now what I thought as I look out the window and watch the trees go by.

"Then don't try and start a fight. He said as he reach over and tugged on my hair.

"Hey what did you do that for?" I asked as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Because I can.' He laughed., after a while when Jude had not said any thing he looked over and smiled cause she was curled up in the set sound a sleep. He reach behind her and pulled his leather jacket off the set and covered her up with it. He smiled as her when she snuggled in and pulled it around her more.

He loved her that was all there was to it, so what was he going to do about it at least not yet . Everything was to complicated.

Jude was still asleep when they pulled up in front of the ranch house. He got out and went around to open Jude's door to wake her up he had just touched her when she screamed " No don't touch me." and instantly woke up

"Hey Jude it me everything is okay." He said as he pulled her out of the car and into his arms. Man it felt good to have her in his arms again. All he wanted to do was kiss her. don't go there he thought to himself.

"God Tommy are the nightmares ever going to stop? She asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Eventually they should." He answered running his hand up and down her back making her shiver. He most of thought she was cold because her started to pull away.

"No don't let go." She asked in a whisper. It felt so good to be in his arms again. She pulling his closer and buried her head in his neck and inhaled his scent . She never wanted his to let her go.

" It going to be okay " He answered and just held on for a moment. He know that he shouldn't but he couldn't say no to her right now. She pulled away and looked up in to his face. As he leaned closer.

He was going to kisser that was her first thought. " No we can't do this." She said as she pulled way from him and turned to look up at the house.

"Jude I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen." he said running his hand through his hair.

"It's okay let's just for get about it." I said and then laughed because that was usually his line not mine.

"How did you find this place?" Tommy asked looking around.

"Sadie and Mom helped me find it. But this is the first time I have been here since I bought it." She told his as she started up the stairs to the front porch

There was a porch swing on the front porch . The out side of the house looked like a log cabin there was flower beds always around the front porch and to big window looking out onto the front porch so you could stand there and look out at the amazing view.

"If the out side looks anything like the inside you will have an amazing place here." He told her as he grabbed their bags out of the car and followed her up the stairs and into the house.

"Wow this place is beautiful. I said as I walked in a looked around it was an open floor plan the living room and the kitchen opened into each other. There was hard wooden floor everyway the furniture was cream colored and modern but looked very inviting with a huge fire place with a plasma TV hanging above it. The kitchen looked to have all the latest in kitchen things. On the wall next to the kitchen was French door that lead out to the back of the house.

" If the downstairs looks like this, then what does the up stairs look like?" He asked taking it all in.

"Let find out there are two bedroom up here and three bathroom two up here, one down stair" I told him as I walked up the stairs and opened the door the first bedroom. "This room is mine, you get the one next door." I told his with a smile as he sat my bags and guitar down and looked around the room.

"And here I thought we would be sharing a room." he told me shooting me on of the killer smiles that turned my insides all mushy

"I don't think so Quincy." I told his with a smile. He just laughed and grabbed me and kissed me, before I know what was happening. God he could kiss I thought as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his back.

We where both breathing hard when he pulled back and said "Before this is all over with we will share this room Jude and that you can count on." tossed over his shoulder as he turned and walked out of the room leaving me standing there in shook.

"All right Tommy if you want to play games. So can I. Let the fun begin I ." I said out loud as I fell backward onto the bed and stared at the ceiling and laughed.

**A/N: That 's it for tonight what dose Jude have in store for Tommy find out in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you for the reviews. Please continue to give me your feed back.**

**Disclaimer I don't not own Instant Star and all that good stuff.**

"God what was I thinking" Tommy said to himself as he walked into the guest room and slammed the door. He had kissed her and had all but told her that be for this was all over with he planed on making love to her before these three month was up. You know maybe it was for the best if they explored their feeling for each other . No what the hell was he thinking, he could not go there not now or ever he didn't want to her and he knows that is what will happen if he lets it go there. God he needed a cold shower he thought as he put his clothes way and then headed in the bathroom for that cold shower.

Jude was still in her room laying on the bed staring at the ceiling when she heard the water come on is Tommy's bathroom. Wonder what he would do if I decided to join him. She thought getting up and walking over the French doors and opened them to step out on the Balcony that looked out over the back of the house and the swimming pool. There here flowers everywhere and the view was breath taking and the pool looked so inviting that Jude ran into her room throw on her swimming suit. Grabbed a towel and headed out to the pool for a swim. She had just dove in when Tommy came out of his bathroom with a towel around his waist and one in his hand that he was using to dry his hair. He wonder what Jude was doing, so he pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went to Jude's room to see what she was doing.  
"Hey Jude," he called out as he walked in to her room only to find it empty. So he checked the bathroom and found it empty to he was starting to panic when he saw the French Doors open . He walk out and what he saw took his breath away. There was Jude coming out of the pool in a blue metallic two piece swimming suite that fit her body just right. She looks like a blond goddess Tommy though to himself he was so caught up on though that he didn't even realize when she turned and looked up at him.

"Hey, what you doing in my room." She yelled and then laughed when he jumped a foot of the ground

"Damn girl did you have to scare the hell out of me" He yelled with a laugh

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you , but if was funny watching you jump like that, " I said wishing that he would come down here so that she didn't have to look up at him. It was really starting to make her neck hurt. There was a way she thought with a laugh. " Now Little Tommy Q what are you doing on my balcony. "

"Looking for you, and don't call me Little Tommy Q," he told her with a smile.

"And what are you going to do about it, Little Tommy Q, She yelled back at him

"Just wait and see." He yelled over his shoulder as he walked into the house.

She was laughing when he can out of the house and head strait for Jude. She knew she was in trouble the minute she looked into his blue eyes. "Tommy no,' She said putting her hands up to ward him off as she backed away from him, but she paused when she realized the pool was behind her. That was just the opportunity that he needed,. He reached out and grabbed Jude by the waist and throw her into the pool. At least that was his intention just as he went to let go she wrapped her arms around his neck and he went in with her. They both came up coughing and laughing and the pool fight was on he picked her up and throw her in the water again, and they where throwing water at each other. Then Jude just launch herself at Tommy. She meant to dunk him but he caught her around the waist and pulled him under with him.

"Alright I give up.' She coughed when they came up this time. Only Tommy was not laughing That was when she realized her was plastered from chest to waist around Tommy and her legs where around his waist. Before she could think about it she kissed him. He pulled her closer and kissed her back as he carried her out of the pool and into the house never breaking the kiss and up the stairs to her room.

He paused as he laid Jude on her bed and looked at her. Her lips her swollen form his kissed and her face was flush and her eyes her full of desire. "Are you sure Jude, I don't want you to regret this." he said staring down at her.

"Yes I am tired of fighting this." She told him

"I don't want to hurt you." He said reaching out and touched my face.

"Tommy you won't." She said as I tuned my face and kissed him palm.

"Jude' He started to say. He wanted her so much.

"Tommy I love you and I want to be with you ."

"Jude I can't promise you a future." He said.

"Let me ask you something, Do you love me?" She asked as she looked up into his eyes god don't let me mess this up.

"Jude I-" He started to say .

"No just tell my yes or no." She demanded as I got up on my knees and put my hand on his chest.

"Yes Jude I love you, I have tried not to but I do." He said in frustration finally telling her what was in his heart he was done fighting it. He couldn't not now or ever and this moment here and now is what matter.

"Then let just be together now and not worry bout the future." She told him as she kissed him again.

He kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her and they fell onto the bed. She ran her hands down his back and pulled his t-shirt up he broke the kiss and help her get his shirt off and then trailed kissed down neck and cross her collar bone and back up to her mouth as he helped me take off my swimming suite and then his jeans, which was not that easy sense they where wet and plastered to his body. Then we were both naked.

"Are you sure?" He asked again pulling way to look into my eyes.

"Yes" She said and to prove it she reach over into the night stand and pulled out a condom. He put it on and thrust into me and we made love.

" I love you ." She said laying with my head on his chest listening to his heart beat and closed my eyes.

"I love you too." He said kissing the top of my head and then we both went to sleep.

When Jude wake up it was starting to get dark and she was still in Tommy's and he was dead to the world. She carefully pulled away from Tommy and got out of bed and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top and went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she came out he was still asleep. She smiled as she picked up her guitar and headed down stairs.

That is where Tommy found her an hour later. He stood in the door way and listened to her singing softly.

**(Song is _Did I tell you that I love you today? Song by Rebecca Lavelle)_**

_**  
Did I tell you that I love you today?  
Have I looked into your eyes?  
Cause I've taken down that last remaining wall  
and showed myself to you **_

As I am  
All my faults  
All my thoughts  
All my yearning

Oh I love you  
Always have and always will  
and I wanna face this moment  
Hold it near  
Hold it deep  
Hold it still

Did you know how scared I used to be  
Scared for you, scared of me  
But taking down this barrier  
and touching you at last  
has broken all that down

Into dust  
blown away  
Now there's us  
and we're real

Oh I love you  
Always have and always will  
and I wanna face this moment  
Hold it near  
Hold it deep  
Hold it still

Oh I love you  
Always have and always will  
and I wanna face this moment  
Hold it near  
Hold it deep  
Hold it still

Did I tell you that I love you today...

"That is beautiful girl." Tommy said when she was don't singing . She screamed and jumped.

"Damn don't do that, Quincy, how long have you been standing there?" She asked laying down the guitar, got up and started to walk over to him.

"Long enough to here that song Amazing girl." He told her as he meet her half way and kissed her.

"I know me to that is why I had to wrote it. So you really like it." She asked when he pulled way.

"Yes." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"It our song." She told him as she hugged he.

" I know." Was all he said as he hugged her back. This was their time and he was not going to let anything keep him form enjoying it. He thought with a smile.

**A/N : That it for now please review and let me know that you think. Please I would love the feed back so I know if I am doing this right.  
Tanya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Declaimer : I don't own Instant Star and all that good stuff Thank you for all the reviews please keep giving me your feed back so I know that I am doing this right.  
Okay they have been at the Ranch house now for almost three month and you all can guess on what has been happening. HEHEHEHE..**

The clock on the bed side table said that it was 4:30 in the morning and Jude could not sleep. Tommy had been a sleep for a couple of hours now. She was curled up in his arms with her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. That usually would put her to sleep by tonight it was not working. So she finally gave up and carefully detached herself for Tommy and climbed out of bed she grabbed his T-shirt off the floor and slipped it on as she walked to the French door and went out and sat down on the lounge chair, She could not be leave that Tommy and her have been here for almost three month and that in a week they would have to leave. She had a tour to get ready for and he has a wife to deal with. And she didn't want to think about what was going to happen when they leave . He told her that right now as all that he could give her. She was going to have to find away to be happy with that . She was so caught up in thought that she didn't hear Tommy come out.

"Damn Quincy you scared me." She told him as he sat down behind her and pulled her into his arms.

" Sorry I woke up and you where gone, and I missed you." He said kissing the side of her neck.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would watch the sunrise and I missed you to." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder and reach up and wrapped and arm around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you." she said when she pulled way.

" I love you to girl, now why can't you sleep." He asked her as he kissed her cheek.

" Because, I don't want to leave here and I a week we will have to." She told

"Jude" He said as he tensed, this is was the moment that he did not want to have.

" No Quincy, don't start I know that this has to end it just hard that's all." She told his trying to avoid a fight she didn't the last few day they had together to be full of anger and arguing. She got up and walked over to the reeling and looked out into the early morning sky.

"Hey girl do you think this is easy for me, because it not I love you and want to be with you, when we leave here, but it just not possible right now,. God I knew we shouldn't have done this." He said jumping up off the chair and started to pace the balcony.

"No , don't you dare say that." She yelled turning to look at Tommy with tears in the eyes. Why she thought as she looked at him did she have to go and ruin everything, just like she didn't want to.

"Jude, I'm sorry." He stopped pacing and looked at her. His heart in his eyes.

"No, Don't say your sorry, this would have happened soon or later, and you know it. And I will not let you regret what is happening " She cried.

"Girl, I don't regret of a moment what has happened, I love you ." He told her as he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

" I love you to, just hold me and don't let go" She cried. She know that nothing was had been solved but right now she didn't care. She just wanted to be her with him. "I won't,' He said, kissing the top of her head. He Didn't know how he was going to go back to the way things where before they got here. He wished that they could stay here for ever.

"Come on lets go and get some breakfast.: Tommy said after a while.

"Okay but first I want a shower and I need you to wash my back." She said as she took him by his hand and pulled him into the bathroom with her. She was going to take every moment she had with him and cherish it.

"I like your way of thinking girl," He laughed.  
When they came out of the shower a little while later Tommy's cell phone was ringing.

"Go downstairs I will be down as soon as I answer the phone." He said as he kissed her as he grabbed his phone.

"Okay but hurry, I'm hungry." She said as he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"You always are." He said as he looked at the phone to see who it was.

"Hey D, what up?" Tommy asked into the phone

'Nothing, Got some good news, T we got the man that was threatening Jude and now I need her back." Darius said as Tommy dropped to the bed and listened. It was over now they were going to have to leave. How was he going to tell her.

"T are you listening to me?" Darius asked pulling Tommy back form thought.

"Yeah we will be back tomorrow morning." Tommy said as he shut off the phone and went to find Jude. She was in the kitchen sating on the island eating a strawberry pop tart.

"Hey Quincy took you long enough." She said as he walked over to stand in between her legs.

"So who was no the phone." she asked as she broke off a piece of her pop tart and gave it to him.

"D was, they caught your stocker and. D want you back for some promotional stuff before your tour starts next week.

"So when do we leave?" She asked as tears filled her eyes. It was over now they had to go back. How was she going to do this. She thought/

"Tomorrow morning. So we have the rest of today and tonight." He said as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Well then let not waist then. She said as she pulled his t-shirt up and over his head and kissed his neck.

"Again girl, I like you thinking." He laughed and pulled her closer and made love to her right their in the kitchen. They spent the rest of the day and night making love and just holding each other.

"You know we will always have the ranch house." Jude said the next morning as they where packing to leave.

"Yes we will." he said with a smile.

"This is where I feel the safest and the happiest I have been in a long time." She said smiling back at Tommy.

"Yeah girl, I agree with you , and this will always be our place." He told her with a smile as he walked over and kissed her.

"Yes it will be now as much as I don't want to let get back to the real world." She said when he pulled back.

"I know your right lets go." He said as he grabbed their bag and headed out the door and back to reality.

**A/N: That is for this chapter. Let me know what you think I want to know if I am doing Tommy and Jude justice so please send me reviews and tell me what you think.  
Tanya**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Thank you for all the reviews keep them coming .  
Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star and All that Stuff.**

They didn't get to spent any time alone together when they got back for the Ranch. Tommy had to leave and go and take of some stuff. That was all he would tell her when they talked on the phone. And she as to deal with photo shoots and TV show appearances to promote the tour. Now Jude had been on tour a month and was absolutely miserable and to make matters worse today was her birthday and she has never had very good birthday and she missed Tommy something offal and she woke up this morning and got sick and it was only 8:30 in the morning.

"What next?" She thought as she climbed back into bed and went back to sleep. She had the day to herself until the show tonight and she planed on spending the day in her hotel room sleeping. An hour late she woke up by pounding on her door.  
"Spied if that you , so help me g-d you are dead." Jude said as she got out of bed and went to the door. Only it was not Spied standing there.

"Tommy!" Was all she said as he pushed her into her room and slammed the door and kissed her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in between kissed as she pushed his leather Jacket of his shoulder as he backed her to the bed.

"Not now, talk later." he told her slipping his hand under her shirt as he pushed her back toward the bed.

"Fine with me" She said as she pulled his shirt over his and then unbuttoned his jeans as they fell on the bed .

"So why are you here?" Jude asked later as they laid in bed wrapped around each other. Good question this was not why he had come here but when Jude opened the door every thought drained out of his head, except for the thought that he loved her and had to have her.

"Did you really think that I would miss your birthday, girl?" he asked kissing her on the top of her head as he ran his hand through her silky hair.

"Damn don't remind me?" she said with a laugh. As she got out off bed and grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it on.

"And why not, you only turn nineteen once girl" he told her as he to climbed out of bed and put his jeans on and turned to look at her.

G-d he was so yummy. She thought with a laugh.

"Okay what are you laughing at?" He demanded.

"You" she stated as she continued to stare at him.

"Well if you are going to be like that, then I guess you don't want your present." He said as he laughed and tuned away from her.

"Present, no give me" she yelled as she ran over and jumped on his back which knocked them onto the bed.

"All right, now get off of me" he said getting up off the bed. He walked over and picked up his leather jacket and got Jude's present.

"You weren't saying that a little while ago Quincy." She said as he came back to the bed and sat down.

"Don't go there right now, girl." He laughed as he handed her , a red velvet box. And watched her open it.

"Oh Tommy it beautiful" She cried, as she took her present out of it box. Inside was a platinum bracelet with four tear drop shaped jewels hung from it and little diamonds helping hold it together.

"One jewel for every year I we have know each other, a sapphire, a ruby, an amethyst and a diamond." He told her as he took the bracelet and put it on her wrist.

"Tommy I love it and I love you" she said as she kissed him.

" I love you too girl." He said kissing her as he laid her back on the bed and they made love again. He stayed with her until she had to leave for the show. He kissed her goodbye and left. Two weeks later Jude found out that she was going to have a Little Tommy Q, she was pregnant .

**A/N Okay that all for now have to go to work, please review and let me know what you think.  
Tanya**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**I would like to send a special thanks out the following people Tommysgirl93610. Angel422, JudexQuincy, cecapo3610, Luvtommy56, iluvtommyq, lileight760, ammie50315, alisak, Duddley111, Biker Brat, Blondenhot, Alexzgirl1, and Angellicious02, thank you for reviewing this story and letting know what you think. I also want to say thank you to all that have read this story. I hope you like it.  
Disclaimer I don't own Instant Star and all that good stuff. **

Who ever named it morning sickness, needed to be cornered and shot. Jude decided one night after her concert, Jude did not have morning sickness, it was night sickness. Which was not every convenient when youhaveto go out into an arena , under hot light and sing to thousands of people, which usually would not bother her cause she loved it, but being pregnant and doing it really sucked. She thought as she walked off of stage and all but ran to her dressing room, and into the bathroom, she barley made it there. She must not have got her dressing room door closed because when she came out of the bathroom her best friend and opening act was standing there with a bottle of water.

"You look like hell." he said as with a smile. She just glared at him and gave him the bird.

"Hey just for that I shouldn't give you this, but I will since I am such a nice guy." he laughed as he handed me that water. I grabbed it and took a long drink. Which was a mistake.

"Oh God" She said as she throw the water as Mason and ran for the bathroom again.

"What the hell?" he asked standing there looking at the wet spot on his shirt where the open bottle of water had hit him.

"Jude are you all right?" He asked as he went to the bathroom door and found her on her hands and knees praying to the porcelain gods.

"Do I look all right?" She managed to ask before she got sick again.

"No I think I am going to go and get Spied, Wally and Chad and we will take you to doctor." He said as he started to leave the bathroom.

"No don't do that I know what is wrong and there is nothing that a doctor can do about it." She said laying her head on the edge of the toilet and prayed that the world would quite spinning. This was all Tommy fault, he did this to her. She thought as she closed her eyes for a second.

"Jude are you going to tell me what is wrong or do I have to go and get Spied and the band." He demanded with concern in his voice. He had never seen Jude like this and it was starting to scar him.

"Just give me minute will you." She said when she knew that she was not going to be sick again.

"Okay I will be in you dressing room." He said as he turned and walked out of the bathroom. She got up off the floor, flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth.

A couple of minutes later she came back out of the bathroom, grabbed another bottle of water and sat down on the leather couch.

"Am I going to ware that on to?" Mason joked as he as down next to her on the couch. "so tell me what is wrong." he said when she laid her head on his shoulder.

"What I am going to tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone and I mean it Mas, no one can know" She said in a soft voice as she sat up and looked at him.

"I swear I won't tell, now why the hell are you so sick?" He asked

"I'm pregnant okay ." She said as tears filled her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying , she just was and she didn't care.

"Wow, how, who, Wow," Mason stammered in shock. Any other time it might be funny but right now it was not.

"Funny, Mas can out more then one syllable word together." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry this is just a shock." He said as he got up off the couch and started to walk around the room.

"You think it's a shock, try being the one that's pregnant." She said shooting him a dirty look, god she hated men right now.

"So have you told Tommy , that he is going to be a father?" Mason asked .

"How the hell do you know that he is the father? " She asked in complete shock.

"Jude it me remember you best friend, I know who you feel about Tommy and now matter what you would never just hook up with some random guy. So who else could it be and besides that I saw him leaving you hotel room the night of you birthday and then he was not at the concert and now this." He said as he stopped pacing and pointed a Jude still flat tummy.

"Okay fine it is Tommy's and for you information. It was not the day of my birthday that I got pregnant." She told him.

"Then when was it." He asked he could not believe that he had not seen this sooner.

"It was the afternoon in the kitchen before we can back form the Ranch." She blurted out , then slammed her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had just said.

Mason lost it, he doubled over laughing. "You are to much, you actually got it on in a kitchen with Little Tommy Q. " He said as he started to laugh again.

"Shut up, it not funny, God Mas what am I going to do?" She asked still not quite believing that this was all happening.

"What you are going to do is call Tommy and tell him that he is going to be daddy." Mason said as he handed her, her cell phone.

"Yeah okay Mas, fine I'll just do that, but first let me ask you a question, how would you like to find out over the phone that your going to be daddy?" She asked as she took the phone form him.

"Umm new flash I'm gay, so that would never happen, hey that hurt." he said when she hit him.

"That's for being a smart ass, now pretend that you are not gay and tell how would you feel?" She asked again.

"Okay I see your point, so when are you going to tell him. Tomorrow when we get home. We are suppose to meet for dinner at my place." She said as she got up off the couch and walked over to vanity and sat down.

"I'm scared Mason I just got him and I don't want to lose him and I am afraid once I tell him, he will run." She said looking up a Mason for help.

"Jude , Tommy loved you and yes you have a lot to over come before you can be together ,but I don't think her will run.: He said as he hugged her. He hoped he was right.

"Thank you Mason I don't know what I would do with out you." She said when she pulled away from him.

"Your welcome now what do you say we get out off here and go home." He said

"Fine with me." She said as they walked out of the room and headed back to Toronto _**(if not spelled right really am sorry.). **_

They got home the following after noon. Jude headed strait home to wait for Tommy. When she talked to him the other night he said that he and Portia were signing the divorce paper today and then he would meet her at her house. She had only been home about half an hour when there was a knock at her door. She ran and opened it.

"Hey Quincy." She said as she throw her arms around him. Only did not hug her back. So she pulled way and look at him. Oh god he looked really nerves.

"Tommy what wrong aren't you glad to see me" She asked, starting to get scared.

"Of course I am girl. Let go into the living room so we can talk" He said, has he took her hand an lead get into the living room

"What going on Tommy?" she asked when they got into the living room.

"Portia and I did not get divorce." He said as Jude world fell apart.

_**A/N: Okay that all for now, but I need some help. I can't think of reason to keep Tommy and Portia married but they gave to for a while longer, and it can't be a baby, because Jude's and Tommy's baby has a major roll in this story and I don't want another baby to affect that so does any one have any idea's please let me know, because I am really stuck and this is the only spot that has me stomped. So please review and enjoy.  
Tanya**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**I would like to say thank you to the following people of there reviews and ideas. Duddley111, angellicious02, burninsecretskept, MuSiKaL JeAnIoUs, Blondenhot, Judeh05, Alexzj18, IntiYou14, cecapo3610, Biker Brat, PrincessPaperclip, and a special thinks To Angel422 who gave me the for why Tommy and Portia had to stay married. Thank you . **

"Jude did you hear me?" Tommy said watching Jude Waiting for her to yell or scream as him. Jude just looked at him a shock.

"Yes Tommy, I heard you, why?" she asked as she shook her head.

"We decided to give out marriage another shot" He told her as he walked across the room to look out the window. He needed to put so space between.

"Tommy stop lying and tell me what the hell is going on, Why are you staying married to Portia" Jude ask not willing to take some flimsy answer this time.

"And what makes you think I am lying? He asked as he turned to look at her again.

"Because I know you. I know that there has to be on hell of reason that you are staying married to Portia. So what is it. Is she pregnant?" Jude asked as she put her and over her own baby. She didn't know if she really wanted to hear the answer to this question.

"Hell no, how could you think that after what we had this summer?" He asked, god this was harder then he thought is was going to be. He could see that she as barley holding it together,.

"Then why tell me, you at least owe me that" She told him as she walked over to the couch and sat down. This can't be happening Jude thought. He is suppose to be here telling me that he loves me and want to spend him life with me and I am suppose to be telling him about our baby.

" Your right, a little over a year ago Portia and Darius's father died. His will stated that Darius and Poartia would get everything the only thing was, Portia had to get married and it had to last one year and ofr reason that I can not tell you, beacause it not my place. I agreed to marry her. When Portia and I got married we signed a pre-nup. Well there was a clause in the pre-nup that says if we get divorced not Portia and I will lose everything and we can't let that happen. So the divorce is not going to happen Portia and I decided that we are going to try and make out marriage work." He said, only there was more that he could not tell her.

"Fine, Tommy what ever, I need you to leave." She said as she go up of the and walked to the front hallway.

"Jude, please tell me that we can still be friends, I don't want to lose you from my life?" He asked as he followed her.

"Tommy I love you to much to shut you out of my life, and I want you to be happy and if you think that is with Portia, then fine this summer never happened." She told him, and prayed that he would believer her. She was never a good lair, but she was going to have to learn really fast how to be starting now.

"Fine, girl I love you." He told kissing her on her forehead as he walked out the door to his viper and left her standing there in the doorway. What was she going to do now she thought as she put her hand on her belly over her baby. She may not have Tommy but at least she has a little part of him.

Suddenly she didn't want to be home alone. She needed to get out of here and go talk to Mason. She needed her best friend . She picked up her cell phone and called him. She go his voice mail.

"Hey Mas I'm on my way I need you." She said then shut off the phone and headed of her car.

There was no answer when she got Mason 's . Thinking that he was just asleep she let her self into his house and headed to him room to wake him up.

"Hey Mason get u-" She was saying as she stopped dead in her tracks. Mason was in bed alright, but he was not alone and they were not asleep. All three screamed and Jude ran to the living room.

"Jude wait!" Mason yelled as he got dressed and came running after her.

"Mason I'm sorry I tried calling before I can over, when you didn't answer I just though you where a sleep I didn't know" She tried to explain.

"Jude it okay we where going to tell you tomorrow anyway." Mason said as he walked into the kitchen and got her a bottle of water. He knew something beside what she just saw was wrong, but , what. That is the question. Just as he was about to ask him guest walked out of the bed room.

"Hey Jude how are you?" Mason's guest asked as he walked over and kissed Mason on the cheek and then turned to look at Jude.

"How am, How am, let me tell you how I am. The love of my life just told me that we have no future together, he is staying with is wife, I them find my best friend in bed with my ex-boyfriend, ho yeah and to top it all off I am pregnant. So now tell me, how am I Shay" She yelled at him as she finally fell apart. Shay didn't know what to do. Mason ran over and picked her up and sat on the couch with her while she cried.

"What am I going to do Mas?" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"First you are going to calm down and tell us what happen and then you are going to let us help you." Only it was no Mason that said this it was Shay as she walked over and sat down next to Jude. She spent the next half hour telling them what Tommy had told her.

"Look Shorty I know you, and I know that you are going to keep the baby, so are you going to tell Tommy about the baby." Shay asked after she got done talking.

"How can I tell Tommy, I mean yes I am keeping this baby , but I can't tell him not now." She said as she got up and started to pace the living room.

"So are you going to leave town?" Mason asked as he watched her. She was so pale and fragile looking.

"No I don't think so, as a matter a fact I don't think I am going to hide it at all." She told them she didn't want to hide her pregnancy and she was not going to.

"So what are you going to do?" Shay asked he has seen that look in her eyes before, so he knows that what ever she does it was going to be good for her and her baby. He still could not believe that she as going to have a baby and was not freaking out about him and Mason.

" I am going to tell everyone that I net someone on tour and we hooked up and I got pregnant. That is all anyone need to know for right now." She told them with a smile. This was her baby and that was all that mattered.

"But I need you guys help, please I don't want Tommy to know at least not right now, so please don't say anything about Tommy being the father to anyone, please Shay?" She asked as she walked over to the window.

"Jude I will make you a deal if you promise not to say anything about me and Mason, then I will not say anything about who fathered you baby." Shay said as he walked over to Jude and turned her to look at him.

"You got a deal, Now Mason how long has this thing between you and Shay been going on?" She asked

"Since we met at G Major a couple of months ago, but we are not ready to go public if anyone finds out it could be the end of Shays career." Mason said

"Mason I promise I will not tell beside I don't think anyone would believe me anyway.' She said on a laugh.

"Thanks Jude." Mason said as he hugged her.

"You welcome now I don't know about you two but I am hungry, so who is ordering the Chinese food." Jude said as she pulled way from Mason . Shay just laughed and handed the phone to Mason.

**A/N: That all for this chapter. I really hope you like it. I don't know anything about law and what really goes In a pre-nup, so any mistakes made are mine and mine alone. And I know Mason and Shay together might not seem right but I thought it would be fun to give Mason someone to be with and why not Shay and hey it my story I can write it the way I want. Thank you every one for reading and again Thank you Angel422 for the pre-nup idea I hope you like it and there will more to go along that will also explain the pre-nup better, but not for a few more chapters. So please hang in there and bare with me.  
Tanya**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Thank you every one for reading and this chapter if for the following people. MuSiKaL JeAnIoUs, Angel422, Alexj18, cecapo3610, Atreyux22 (Hope that is spelled right, can't read my own hand writing.), Duddley111, Princess Paperclip, narina365, Tommy my 21,Mandy1458, Neviegirl, dolphin 20, Biker Brat, and midnitewishez thank you for you reviews, they really help and keep me writing this story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star and all that good stuff. **

"Jude are you ready to do this?" Mason asked as they had just pulled in front of her dad and Yvette' s new house. Jude looked over at Mason and smiled.

"No but I have to tell them sooner or later and the sooner the better." Jude said, as she placed her hand on her stomach over the baby, but she was really worried about telling her dad, because she knows that when she does he is going to go throw the roof.

"If you don't want to tell them now you can always wait." Mason said with a smile.

"No I have to tell them today, I have a meeting with Darius in the morning, I plan on telling him then. So I have to tell my family today." Jude said as she got out of the car.

"Come on lets eat and then get this over with."

"Okay, so your going to wait till after dinner to tell them." Mason laughed as he got out of the car and followed her.

"That my plan." She said as she opened the door to her dad's house and walked in.

"Hey daddy were here." She yelled as she and Mason walked into the house.

"Were in here honey?" Her father yelled from the living room. They walked into the living room, to find Sadie, and Kwest sitting on the couch and her father in a chair across from them.

"Jude you here." Sadie said as she jumped up and hugged Jude and them Mason.

"Yeah, Sadie I'm here, Hi Kwest." She said as she hugged Kwest.

"Daddy, Yvette, how are you?" Jude asked as she kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Fine, Thank you." Yvette said, thing with Yvette were still kind of weird but they were all trying to get along and be friends.

"So when do we eat?" Jude asked as she sat down next to Sadie on the couch.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Sadie joked and everyone laughed

"That and music." She replied.

"Let me go and check the chicken and then I will let you know." Yvette said as she left the room.

"So how was the tour?" Stuart asked.

"The tour was great, Mason was awesome and so was SME." Jude said with a smile, she really wanted to eat and get this over with. All she really wanted to do was go home and be by herself and write, and forget about all of this, because once she told her family there would be no turning back.

"Hey Jude, dinners done," Mason said as he reach over and touched her shoulder.

"Jude are okay, you looked kind of lost there for a moment." Sadie asked as they got up and went into the dinning room to eat.

"Yeah fine, just thinking that all." Jude said as she sat down to eat.

After they eat dinner and dishes were done they all went back into the living room. Jude, Mason, Sadie, and Kwest all took the couch again and Stuart and Yvette sat across from them.

"Daddy I have something I have to tell all of you." Jude said as she got up off the couch and walked over to look out the window.

"Okay what?" Her dad asked.

" Okay This is not easy so I am just going to say it, I met someone on tour and we hooked up and now I am pregnant." Jude said as she closed her eyes and waited for the explosion. She didn't have to wait long Sadie had just taken a drink of water and she spit it out all over Mason.

"What?" Everyone but Mason yelled.

"I'm pregnant. " She said putting her hand on her stomach to calm it.

"What the hell do you mean you pregnant and who the hell is the father" Jude's dad yelled as he jumped up out of his chair and Yvette ran to get a towel for Mason.

"I'm going to have baby, and as for the father is gone' Jude told them. Mason, Shay and her had spent time coming up with a cover story the last couple of days.

"And how is the father, tell Jude" Her father demanded.

"It doesn't matter who the father is. He is gone and this is my baby that is all that matters." Jude told her father.

"Are you going to keep it?" Sadie asked from over one the couch.

"Yes Sadie, I am, I want this baby more then I have ever wanted anything in my life." She told Sadie with a smile. Sadie know in that second that she would support Jude in this decision. Sadie had never seen Jude look like that before her hold face and just lit up and it said all there was to say.

"Well I won't stand for it, you will not have that baby." Stuart yelled at Jude.

"And what are you going to do. Daddy cut me off for your money, Oh no wait a minute, you can't it I have my own money and I control it now and I don't really care what you will stand for or won't stand for, Now what are you going to do?" Jude demanded.

"I will not support you and I will not be there if you have this baby." he said as Yvette tried to calm him down.

"Fine then don't, but you will be the one missing out, you won't get to watch you grandchild grown up. Mason come on let get out of here." She said as she grabbed her leather jacket and walked to the door.

"Hey Jude wait for us." Sadie said as she and Kwest got up to leave.

"You should be a shamed of yourself daddy." Sadie said to him as she and Kwest left the house.

"Sadie if you are going to tell, not to have my baby then save it." Jude said with tears in her eyes. She knew telling her father was going to be hard but she didn't realize how much his rejection was going to hurt.

"Will you shut up a minute. I want to tell you that I am happy for you and when you need me I will be there no matter what daddy thinks I don't agree with him, you have my support." Sadie said as she hugged Jude.

"Thank you Sadie you don't know how much I need to hear that." Jude cried and hugged Sadie back.

"Same here, any time, just call." Kwest said with a smile as he laid him hand on Jude's shoulder.

"Thank you Kwest." Jude said as she gave him a hug.

"Question, what is it with you Harrison women and spiting or throwing water on me." Mason asked looking down as his wet t-shirt.

Jude looked at Mason for the first time since telling her dad about the baby and started to laughed.

"What he talking about you throw water at him?" Sadie asked looking over at Mason.

"He walked into my dressing room on tour and handed me a bottle of water I took a drink, got sick and throw the bottle of water at him." Jude said as she laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes and soon they where all laughing.

"Sorry you just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.' Jude said as tried to stop laughing.

"No I will just make sure to stay very far way from you two for now on when you have a bottle of water in hand." He laughed .

"Hey we didn't mean to.' Sadie said in between laughs.

"Come you guy we need to get out of here." Jude said as she walked to the car.

"Okay bye, call if you need any thing." Sadie said as she and Kwest climbed in their car and left and Jude and Mason did the same.

Next day as G Major, Jude was standing out side Darius office trying to get the nerve to go in and tell him about the baby. If she thought her dad's reaction was bad, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know how Darius was going to react.

"Oh come on Jude, quite being a chicken and just knock." Jude said to herself as knocked on Darius's office door.

"Come in, Hey Jude, How is my favorite Instant Star today." Darius asked when Jude walked into his office. He was sitting at his desk.

"I'm fine but we need to talk." Jude said as she sat down across for Darius.

"Why, don't I like the sound of this." He said as he took a drink of his coffee.

"You may not and I may not be you favorite Instant Star after we get done talking." Jude said, she really wanted a drink of that coffee, it smells so good. She thought with a shake of her head.

"Okay Jude what is going on, what is wrong." Darius asked watching Jude. She was really jumpy so he know something was wrong

"I am not going to play around I am just going to say it. D I'm pregnant and the father is long gone and will not tell you who he is" Jude said and waited for his to start yelling.

"Well congratulations." He said as Jude's mouth hit the floor.

"Wait a minute, your not yelling at me, why?" Jude asked in confusion. He was suppose to be angry.

"Jude, It not my place to yell at you, I know that in the past I have yelled at you a lot and not supported you, but you have my support on this what every you decided G Major will support you, I will support you." He said as he walked over and hugged Jude.

"Okay D you are taking this a lot better then my dad did, why?" She asked in confusion and not sure if she should hug him back. This was way weird she thought.

"Because you are an adult and even thought you always find way to get in trouble, you also find way to make it work out and bring G Major publicity and that is what we need.." He said as he pulled way from Jude.

"I will not use my baby as a publicity tool, and if that is what you think then you had better think again." Jude told him.

"Jude I would never use you child that way." He said as he sat back down.

"Fine D, but I don't want to do way tours or publicity things till after I have the baby." She said, and again waited for his reaction.

"Then what would you like to do are you going to leave town and disappear?" He asked her.

"No, I don't want to hide my pregnancy, I just don't want to be traveling all over the world while I am pregnant, and I would like to start working on a new album." She told him.

"If I promise not traveling all over the world would you be willing to do a few promotional things here in Toronto?" He asked.

"Yes D, will I be able to start a new album?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure why not, now get out of here and go relax." He told her as she got up and went to leave.

"Thank you D." She said as she headed for the door.

"Your welcome and if you need anything yell" He said as she walked out and strait into Tommy and he did not look happy.

"Hey Tommy, how are you?" She asked, ho god how long had he been standing there. She thought as she looked up at him.

"Let talk." He said as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out into the ally.

"Tommy, let go you are hurting me." She said when they got out into the ally.

"Were you going to tell me or wait for someone else to tell me?" He demanded as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Tell you what?" She asked a little scared. She didn't want to tell him about the baby yet.

"Cut the crap Girl, I heard everything you said to D. So when were you going to tell me that we are going to have a baby" He yelled at her.

"And what make you think it your baby, remember not everything is about you." She tossed in his face as she turned way from him.

"Don't you give that I know you and you don't sleep around." Tommy tossed back at her as he grabbed her and spun her around to look at him.

"That's were you are wrong, I met someone on tour and now I am having a baby." Jude told him as she tried to pull away from him.

"Damn it don't lie to me this is my baby, now isn't it?" Heyelled at herashe shook her.

"Yes, now are you happy." She yelled as she finally pulled way from Tommy or he just let her go she was not sure which.

"How long have you known and when did it happen?" He asked very calm all of a sudden. He was going to be a father, and Jude was the mother, He thought as he looked at her.

" Either the afternoon in the kitchen or on my birthday and I have known for about a month." She told him, she wished that he would wrap his arms around her and hold her for a minute. She was scared and she needed him, but that was not possible he is married.

"So when were you going to tell me or were you just going to pass the baby off as someone else.' he asked her, God he wanted to hit something.

"I was going to tell you the night you showed up at my house and told me that you were still married. After that I decided that I would not tell you and just tell everyone that I met someone on tour and we hooked up." She said as walked over and touched his shoulder.

"Damn it Jude this is my baby, I had the right to know." He said as he turned his back to her.

"Damn it Quincy, do you think this is easy for me, I wanted to tell you and I was going to, but you told me that you and Portia were still married and that you are giving your marriage another chance. I just couldn't tell you after that, I just couldn't." She told him.

"I want to be a part of my child life." he told her. Turning to look at her again, she looked fragile and pail.

"That not possible Tommy, you are married and I will not cause our baby that type of publicity. It's not about you or me or what we want. It about our baby and what is best for her or him." She said as she laid her hand over her tummy where the baby was. He really wanted to reach out and lay his hand there to.

"Girl don't do this, don't make this hard, I don't care that I am married, I want to watch our child grow up." He said to her, starring at her hand on her belly.

"Again Tommy, do you think this is easy, I want to shout to the world that I am having you baby, but we can't the press would eat us allalive and they would never leave our baby alone,. And as for being a part of this baby's life you will be. It just won't be as her or his father." She told him, her wanted to cry, this was breaking her heart, and he look so hurt.

"But it my baby." He started to say, but she cut him off.

"Yes Tommy, but you will not say any thing and that is the way it is going to be. You chose your marriage and now you have to deal with the consequences." She said as she turned and walked way from Tommy. Only her grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"This isn't over Jude, for now we will play it your way, but it not over, not by a long shot." He said as he let her go and she walked away.

**A/N: That it for that chapter what do you think, please let me know and in the future I may call the baby bum for a while, it is off of McLeod's Daughter's one of my other favorite show, they called the baby on there that and I think it is better then, he, she, him, her, or it and I like it. Would you guys have a problem with, Let me know or help me pick a nickname for the baby till it is born. Please read and enjoy. Tanya**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Sorry is has taken so long to up date been stuck on what I want to happen in this chapter, but I think I have it figured out. This chapter is dedicated to the following people: Trigun-VashVery14eva, ammie50315m Duddley111, Dolphin20, iluvtommyq, blondenhot, cecapo3610, Mediator princess Jude, Alexj18, iluvtommyq, and Tommys my 21. Thank you for reading and reviewing. You all let me know that I am doing Jude and Tommy justice, thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star and all that good stuff. **

It had been two days since her run in with Tommy and she had not seen or heard from him since there contention that afternoon he never returned to the Studio and Sadie had said something about, Tommy taking a week off. She missed him, but she was also relieved that he was not around to be a constant remind of the fact that she had hurt him. She will never forget the look in his eyes when she told him that he could not be a father to there baby, but she was trying to protect her baby and maybe even herself, but right now she was so confused she did know what she was trying to do anymore.

"This is nut, what are we going to do Bom? **(A/N that is what I am going to call the baby till she as it.)**Jude asked as she placed her hand on her belly. She was setting on her couch trying to watch Grey's Anatomy and was to caught up in her thoughts to pay attention to what was going on the show. So she got up and went into the kitchen and got herself a package of strawberry pop tarts and a glass of milk. She was heading back into the living room when there was a knock on the front door.

"Now who could that be." She said as she sat her pop tarts and milk down on the coffee table and went to answer the door, she grabbed the baseball bat on her way. She now lived in her childhood home by herself, or should she say her house now. She bought the house after her mom put it up for sell and ran off with Don. She had not seen or heard from her mom since and Sadie was living with Kwest.

"Who is it?" She asked when she go to the front door.

"It Kwest we need to talk." came a reply.

"Damn it Kwest you scared the hell out of me." Jude asked as she leaned the bat next to the door and opened it to let him in.

"Sorry." Kwest said as he walk in.

"So what are you two doing here so late." Jude asked. She walked over to the coffee table and grabbed on of the pop tarts and took a bite.

"I told Sadie that I would stop by on my way home and check on you since you have not been to G Major in the last couple of days." He said to her.

"I talked to Sadie earlier today and the reason I have not been at G Major is because Darius told me to take a couple of days off ." Jude told him, After her run in with Tommy the other day, she was upset and when she was leaving G Major she had run in to Darius coming out of his office, he saw that she was upset and asked what was wrong, she told him that she was just tired and needed so sleep, and he told her to take a couple of days off.

"That not the only reason you have not been at the Studio and you know it. So talk to me and tell me what is going on and let me help" He told her. He know that something was up and he was going to find out what. First Tommy takes off and then Jude had not been in the Studio.

"No it not and you are right you might be able to help. Tommy know that I am pregnant he over heard me telling D." She said as she took a drink of her milk.

" And let me guess he did not take the news well?" Kwest said as he got up off the couch and walked over to the window and looked out into the night,

"That is the understatement of the year." Jude said as she watched Kwest.

"Yeah well it not everyday you find out you are going to be a father and to over hear it, instead of being told first had to be a real shock." Kwest said as he turned to look at Jude, God why had he not put it together sooner.

"How the hell did you know?" Jude asked him.

"Jude, this is Kwest you are talking to, the same Kwest that has sat back and listened and watched you and Tommy fight your feeling for each other for the last four years. I also know that you would not sleep with someone unless you love them and I know that, that person is Tommy and he was separated from his wife at the time and that you two spent three months at a Ranch together. I also know that he went and met up with you while you were on tour for you birthday." Kwest said as he walked back over and sat down on the coffee table in front of Jude. "So now tell me that he is not the father of your baby."

Jude looked at Kwest and her eyes filled with tears. " I can't, Kwest, I can't tell you that Tommy's not the father of Bom, because he is, but I can't tell everyone that Tommy is the father and I can't let him be a father to my baby."

"Why Jude I know that Tommy would be here for you and the baby if you let his?" he asked as he reach out and hugged her.

"Because he is married and he is trying to save that marriage and I will not use my child to get to Tommy and that is how everyone would see it." She cried, she didn't know what to do anymore, all she knew for sure was that she wanted this baby and that was all that mattered.

"Jude why do you care what everyone else thinks?" Kwest asked , she never had before so why now, he thought.

"Because it just not me any more and if the press get hold of the fact that Tommy is the father them they will never leave us alone. I mean I know what they find out I am pregnant that they are going to be all over me but it will die down after a while but if they find out Tommy is the father, they will never back off. So I came up with the story of meeting a guy on tour and that is what I am going to stick with for right now." She explained as she pulled away for Kwest and she ran hand through her hair.

"Jude I know Tommy is not going to be happy with that chose He is going to want to be a part of his child life." Kwest said.

"I know that and we will dill with that after I have Bom and not till them, so just drop it for now." She said throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Fine Jude, but you know it not going to be that easy." He warned her.

"I know, but there is one thing you can do, but you always so it any way, be there for Tommy. He is going to need someone to talk to." She said.

" I will be and I will also be here for you and the baby." He said with a smile

"You better be, after all will are going to be Bom's godfather." Jude told him, she was going to ask Sadie and Kwest to be the godparent this week at dinner any way so why not say something now.

"Really that cool thanks and why are you calling the baby, Bom? Kwest asked with a laugh.

"Bom is what I am going to call the baby till it is bone, and before you ask I got if off of one of my favorite TV shows when I am home to watch that is." Jude told him as she took another bite of her pop tart.

"Okay that work, there is one other thing I need to ask who all know that Tommy is Bom's father?" Kwest asked her as to stole a pieces off of her pop tart.

"Hey pregnant women her and she will bite if you touch her pop tart again, and you and Mason are the only ones that know.: She lied but she know that if she said that Shay also knew she would never hear the end of it and he would want to know how Shay knew and she promised no to say anything about Shay and Mason.

"Okay but you are going to have to tell Sadie, because I won't lie to her for you, I love her and I can't keep this from her." He told her.

"Relax Kwest I won't make you do that, I will talk to Sadie and tell her later I promise." She said as she walked over and hugged him.

"So Kwest when are you going to ask my sister to marry you?" Jude asked when she pulled way from him.

"Actually I am going to ask her tomorrow night, If that is okay with you." He said with a smile.

"Then you really will be may brother." Jude laughed as she hugged him again. Over the year she had come to think of Kwest as a big brother and now he was going to be.

"Thank Jude, I am glad that you are happy about me asking you sister to marry me." He said hugging her back. She was right he had thought of her as a little sister and now she was going to be.

"You welcome now get out of here and go home to my sister." Jude said as she pulled way from him.

"Hey do one thing for me talk to Tommy and let him help." Kwest said as they headed for the front door.

"I will take to him but, I don't know if I can let him help me, but I will think about it, okay." She told him as she opened the front door.

"Fine that is all I can ask, bye and take care of yourself." He said as he walked out the door and she shut and locked the front door and headed up to bed. Thinking about what Kwest had said to her.

**A/N : That is for this chapter sorry it took so long let me know what you think, because I am not to sure if this chapter work or not. Please click on the little purple box and let me know what you think and thank you for reading and have a nice day.**

**Tanya**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**Hey sorry this has taken so long I am have major computer problems. My computer was attacked by 5 or 7 in one day last week and then yesterday I got a notes from Norton telling me that there was a worm in my computer. So I used system mechanic and I think I got reed of the worm. I so hope. I would like to say thank you to the following people for sending their reviews and letting me know that I am doing justice to Jude and Tommy: wcbeachbum, Your Eyes Pick Up The Pieces, Angel422, tqluvsjh277, cecapo3610, Mediator princess Jude, Mandy1485, iluvtommyq. And PetiteQuientHarrison if I miss spell you pen name of left any one out I am really sorry and let me know and I will be sure to add you in the next chapter.**

Jude walked into G Major the next day to find Sadie as her desk and Patsy and Jamie sitting on the couch talking or something and knowing those two you didn't really want to know what was going on the way when the cops showed up you wouldn't go to jail with them.

"Hey Sadie what you doing?" Jude asked as she walked over to Sadie's desk.

"Just getting these reports ready for Liam, and be careful he is not in a good mode today." Sadie warned her.

"Sade when is he ever in a good mode he always act like he had a corncob shoved up his ass. " Jude said and slapped her had over her mouth in shock. I did not just say that out loud she thought as Sadie looked at her in shock and started to laugh.

"I so can't believe you just said that. Sadie laughed, she was laughing so hard that Jamie and Patsy came over.

"Okay what is so funny" Jamie asked and Sadie told them, they all started to laugh.

"Hey don't blame me, blame Bom." Jude laughed, then stopped when she realized what she had just said. Crap she had just done it again. She looked at Sadie for help she had not told Jamie, Patsy, or SME about her being pregnant. SME where still not back form their extended tour and she had just not found the right time to tell Jamie and Patsy. She guessed that the right time was now.

"Who is Bom?" Patsy asked.

"Sadie can you and I go to lunch today?" Jude asked Sadie, who shock her head yes.

"How about at one?" Sadie asked.

"Jude, who is Bom?" Jamie asked this time when Jude did not answer Patsy.

"That find with me." Jude said as she turned and looked at Jamie and Patsy.

"Let go over to the couch and talk and I will tell you about Bom." She said as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Bom is what I am calling my baby till it is born." Jude said she didn't have any idea's on how to tell them that she was pregnant, so she was just going to tell them.

"What baby?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie, Patsy I am pregnant, I am going to have a baby in about 7 months." Jude said as she waited for their reaction.

"Wow a baby that is cool ." Patsy said with a smile.

"Who's the father?" Jamie asked as he looked at Jude.

"Some guy I met on tour." Jude told him. Hoping he would buy it.

"Dose he know about the baby?" Jamie asked again.

"No Jaime he does not know and before you ask it was a one night stand and I don't know how to get a hold of him and tell him about the baby and even if I did I would not tell him. This is my baby and that is all that matters." Jude told him, she was not going to let him make her feel bad about this.

"Okay what ever you say we I guess congrat on the baby and if you need me and Patsy we will be here for you." Jamie said as he gave Jude a hug.

" Hey what he said but I don't do the hug thing." Patsy said with a smile.

"SO dose the mean you will teach Bom how to knock someone out." Jude said with a laugh.

"Sure why not." Patsy said with a laugh. Jude was just about to say something else what Darius and Tommy came walking out of D's office.

"When did he get back?" Jude asked, as she watch him and D talk. Tommy must have sensed her watching his, because he looked over at her and then went back to talking to D.

"This morning I think I am really surprised that you didn't know that he was back." Jamie said as he looked at Jude.

"And just why would I know when got back, it not like I am his wife." Jude said as she shot Jamie a dirty look.

"Hey don't take my head off I was just asking, I mean you two are friends and he is your producer and last I knew you were also really close." He said to her and boy was that an understatement, you don't know how close we have been, she thought.

"Yeah well we are but I didn't know that he was back." Jude told him.

Before they could say anything else. Tommy turned and walked out of G Major and D turned and looked at Jude.

"Hey Jude I need to talk to you for a moment in my office." D said as he turned and walked into his office.

Okay what the hell had Tommy said to Darius, she thought as she got up and walked into Darius's office.

"Have a seat girl we need to talk." D said when she walked into his office and sat down.

"What going on D?" Jude asked, bracing herself for what she was sure D was about to say.

"Okay Jude there are going to be some change here at G Major. We are bring in some new blood around here, that means a new artist and a new producer and I want Tommy to work with the new artist and you are going to work with the new producer." He told her as he sat down behind his desk and looked at her.

"What do you mean I get a new producer, what is wrong with Tommy and me working together." Jude asked him. This so was not happening, she need Tommy to make her music work.

"There is nothing wrong with you and Tommy working together as a matter a fact you new CD just went number one. It just that I need Tommy to work with this new artist and I want to try something putting you with a new producer to see what you can come up with." D stated.

"Okay what ever, right now I don't want to fight. So when do I met this new producer?" Jude asked usually she would have fought this, but she needed to talk to Tommy first, there was something else going on here and she was going to find out what that was.

"You can either met him today or met him tomorrow." D said to her.

"It will have to be today, I have a doctors appointment tomorrow." She told him.

"Is everything okay with you and the baby." D asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Yes D everything is find it is a routine check up for me and Bom" She said as she put her hand over the baby.

"That good and why are you calling the baby Bom." He asked with a smile.

"Because I like it better then calling the baby it or the baby. Now why did you now ask me what Bom was?" She asked with a smile.

"Because I watch McLeod's Daughters to and if you tell any one I will deny it and have you done way with." He said with a smile. He could not believe he had just admitted that to her.

"Hey you secret is safe with me I promise not to tell anyone." She laughed she so could not believe that he had just told her that.

"So when do I get to met this new producer?" She asked just as there was a knock on Darius's office door.

"Well how about now." He said as he got up from his desk and went and opened his office door. Standing there was a man about six foot one with shoulder length hair.

"Come in and met you the artist you are going to be working with, Jude this is Edge Copland, Edge this is Jude Harrison." He said as Edge walked over and shook Jude's hand.

"Nice to meet you Edge." Jude said as she got up from her seat and shook his hand.

"Yeah nice to meet you to." He said as he pulled his hand way from Jude's.

"D I have to go, and I guess I will see you tomorrow after noon." Jude said as she started to leaves Darius office and goes and finds Sadie.

"Are you ready to go?" Jude asked as she walked over to Sadie's desk.

"Yeah, let me get my purse and let Kwest know that I am leaving ." Sadie said to her.

That fine I have a call to make and will meet you out side." Jude said as she walked out of G Major and into the parking lot to wait for Sadie. She reach into her bag and grabbed her cell phone and pushed speed dial.

"What do you want Jude?" the person on the other end asked.

"Nice to talk to you to Quincy." Jude said, god this was harder then she thought.

"Cut the crap and just tell me what you want?" He yelled at her.

"Find we need to talk can you meet me at my house in a couple of hours?" Jude asked.

"Fine what ever, but I can't make it till later tonight around eight." Tommy said.

"Eight is fine with me. I will see you then." She said into the phone.

"Fine girl see you at eight." He said as he hung up the phone and she did the same.

"Making a hot date for tonight." Someone asked from behind her causing her to jump and scream.

"Don't do that," She yelled as she turned to see who had just scared the hell out of her.

"Edge what are you doing out here and not that it is any of you business but no I was not making a hot date for to night" She asked as she put her phone in her bag and turned to look at him

"Looking for you, and just because you have Tommy and Darius wrapped around you little finger, doesn't mean you can me." He said shooting her a dirty look.

"What the hell do you mean by that, I don't have anyone wrapped around my little finger." she said as she dropped her bag on the hood of the car.

"Just what I mean, you think you can do what ever you want, when ever you want and Tommy and Darius just go along with it. You will be here in the morning to work and there will be not arguing about it." He told her.

"No I will not be here in the morning I have something to do and Darius has already said it was fine and you will not tell me what I can or can not do." She told him as he grabbed her arm.

"Look here I can make you life a living hell here so you will do as I tell you." He told her as he yanked on her arm.

"Let go of my arm or it will be the last thing you do ." Jude said to him as she yanked her arm way from him.

" I am going to for get this happen and I am going to leave now and I will not be back till tomorrow afternoon if you have a problem with that them take it up with D and we will see what happens." She said just as Sadie walked out into the parking lot.

"Hey Jude you ready to go?" Sadie asked as she walked over to them.

"Yeah let go." Jude said as she turned for Edge and climbed in her car and Sadie did the same.

"Are you okay Jude and who was that?" Sadie asked as she put on her seatbelt.

"I'm fine and that is my new producer." Jude said as she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Why do you have a new producer. What happen to Tommy?" Sadie asked in surprise.

"D said something about being in new blood and wanting Tommy and me to work with new people. So now I have a new producer and Tommy has a new artist." Jude told Sadie as she drove down the street.

"Wow, where are we going for lunch and how does Tommy feel about this?" Sadie asked trying to take in all that she seen and heard in the parking lot and what Jude had just told her.

"I don't know Sadie, isn't exactly talking to me at the moment and we can either go to my house and eat or go to Dragon House and eat." **_(A/N Dragon House is the best place in the state where I live to get Chinese food as least that is my opinion so that is the restaurant I am using.)_** Jude asked Sadie.

"Dragon House would be great and why is Tommy not talking to you?" Sadie asked when they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Long story, and I will tell you about it in a little bit, but right now I am starving so let go eat." Jude said as they got out got out of the car and walked into the rest. An hour later and Jude was stuffed.

"So talk to me what is going on between you and Tommy?" Sadie asked as she took a drink of her Pepsi. Just as Jude was getting ready to tell her. Sadie's phone rang.

"Hold that thought. Hey Kwest." Sadie said as she got up and walked away from the table. She came back about five minutes latter.

"Okay little sister let get out of here and go talk." Sadie said as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

"Wait where are we going and don't you have to go back to work?" Jude asked as she followed Sadie out to the car.

"We are going to the house and no I have the rest of the day off and Kwest will be picking me up in about an hour. So let go talk." Sadie said as she climbed in the car and wait for Jude. Jude climbed in and they left and went to the house.

"Okay now tell me what is going on." Sadie said when they got to the house and inside.

"I lied to you the other day, I know who the father of my baby is and he does want to be a part of Bom's life." Jude said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Who and why did you lie to me?" Sadie asked as she looked at Jude.

"Tommy is the father and I didn't tell you cause I didn't want the lecture." Jude said as she sat down on the couch and grabbed on of the couch pillows and hugged it to her.

"God Jude what where you thinking, he's married and why tell me now." Sadie said as she started to pace the room.

"I know that he is married and for what it worth at the time he and Portia were legally separated and they had filled for a divorce. Tommy told Kwest and when Kwest confronted me I told him that I was going to tell you." Jude said as she watched Sadie pace the room.

"How long has Kwest know, and where you going to tell me if he had not found out." Sadie yelled at Jude.

"Yes I was going to tell you and he just found out last night, and don't be made at Kwest, he told me that he would not lie to you, that if I did not tell you today then he was going to tell you." Jude cried, god don't let her be mad at Kwest not with what he has planned for tonight.

"Oh I am not mad at Kwest, but I am really pissed off at you and very disappointed that you didn't come to me, why Jude?" Sadie asked

" I don't know cause I was scared that you be disappointed in me, that you would hate me and most of all that you would leave to and I need you, Sadie I need my big sister I don't have mom anddad, I need you more then ever." Jude cried as she looked at Sadie. Sadie stopped pacing and looked at Jude she was really pail and there where tears running down her checks and she looked so lost and scared.

"Jude I may be mad at you, but I don't hate you. I am not disappointed in you and am just disappointed tat you didn't tell me that Tommy was the father and I am not mom and dad I will never leave you , not ever no matter what I will be here." Sadie said as her eyes filled with tears and she walked over and hugged Jude.

"Sadie I am really am sorry for lying to you. I just didn't want anyone to know that Tommy was the father." Jude said as she pulled way from Sadie.

"Why don't you want anyone to know?" Sadie asked and Jude told her everything about Tommy over hearing and her and Kwest conversation. Sadie just sat there listening to everything that Jude was saying and was in complete aw of her little sister.

"But I think the biggest reason I don't want everyone to know is that Tommy is trying to save his marriage and Sadie I love him and I want him to be happy and if that is with Portia then find I will not stop him I can't us my baby that way, it not fair to Tommy, me or our baby." Jude told Sadie as she got up and walked over and picked up a picture of her and Tommy. It was a picture of them taken the night of the release party of her last CD.

" Jude I am not going to tell you what to do, but listen to me and hear me out on what I am about to say. I can understand that but Tommy want to be a part of Bom's life and I can understand why you don't want him to be, but you know a lot of thing can happen in seven months, so use that time and think about how you would feel if Tommy came along and took Bom from you and wouldn't let you have any contact with Bom unless it was with the agreement that Bom was not to know that you were Bom's mother. That would break your heart and now think about how Tommy is feeling now. This baby growing inside of you is a part of you and a part of him and the best of both of you. Try and make it work some how and to hell with the press and what everyone else will think or do this is yours and Tommy's baby not theirs." Sadie said as she put her hand on Jude belly where the baby is.

"Wow Sadie who know that you could be so level headed and rational. Thank you and I will think about it and I am talking to Tommy tonight." Jude said as she hugged Sadie. Just as Kwest walked into the house.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Kwest asked looking at them with caution.

"No Kwest you are safe." Sadie said as she got up off the couch and walked over to him and kissed him.

"I love you , you know that." Sadie said when she pulled way and looked up at him.

"Okay what did I miss here, You told her and I am still alive with no bruises." Kwest said as Jude started to laugh and Sadie hit him on the arm.

"Yes you are alive and no bruises everything is okay with me and Jude and you and me." She told him with a smile.

"Okay in that cause I love you and one more thing will you marry me?" Kwest asked as he dropped down on one knee and pulled a diamond ring with a diamond the size of a marble out off is pocket and slid it on Sadie's fingerer as she strode the in complete shock.

"Yes!" She finally cried as she throw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Kwest what happen to all the plans you told me about last night?" Jude asked with tears in her eyes again. When Kwest pulled away from Sadie.

"I was going to but Sadie was being so nice and loveable right now that I thought I would just do it now in front of you it felt right." He smiled over at her and she laughed.

"You know that he was going to ask me to marry him?" Sadie asked Jude.

"Yes he told me last night." Jude answered her.

"So do I still get what ever you had planned for tonight?" Sadie asked Kwest.

"Yes anything you want." He replied with a smile that made Sadie's heart melt.

"Okay let go." Sadie said as she walked over and hugged Jude and got her purse.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sadie asked Jude.

"Yes I will be fine and I will think about everything you said. Now get out of her and go celebrate your engagement. I so can't believe you are going to get married I am so happy for the both of you." She said as she hugged Kwest and then pushed them out the door.

"Love you guys." She said as she watched them walk to the car.

"We love you to." Sadie said as her and Kwest climbed in the car and left.

"Now Bom what do we do till you daddy get here? " She asked as she yawned.

"I think you are right lets go take a nap." She said as she laid down on the couch and grabbed the throw blanked off the back of the couch and went to sleep. That is how Tommy found her at eight o'clock that night.

A/N: That is it for this chapter. Please click on the little box below and let me know what you think and tune in for the next chapter where her and Tommy come to a decision about Bom. Read and enjoy and again let me know what you think.  
Tanya


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Here is the next chapter this was a deal I made to YourEyesPickUpThePieces I promised her that I would post a chapter for each of my stories today if she would post two chapters of her story. I would also like to send a special thank you out to lolo87. Who gave me a new meaning for Bom, even thought I got the idea from McLeod's Daughter. Lolo87 emailed me and said that it could also stand for Baby of Mine and I so love that idea that. I am going to use it from now on. Again thank you it was a brilliant idea. And last but least thank you to the following people for reviewing my story I love you all and I have now got over 100 reviews on this story thank you to the following Trigun-VashMeryl4eva, Petite Quiet Harrison, iluvtommyq, squash star, Funkyicecube, tqluvsjh277, mandy1485, Mediator princess Jude, Crazylilrockstar06, cecapo3610, timleesa, Duddley11, Not so sour Lemons, ammie50315, and lolo87. And thank you to all for just reading my story. Disclamer: I don't not own Instant Star and all that good stuff.**

Tommy had used the key that Jude had given him when she bought her family home. When her mom had married Don and then run off with him. She put the house up for sell. Jude dad did not have the money and could not come up with it. So Jude swallowed her pride and went to D and asked him for the money and since her second album was number one and that was making D very happy he gave her the money. She had given him a key incase of a emergency. At the time he had teased her bout the only reason that she had given him the key was so the he could wake her up in the morning so that she didn't have to use an alarm clock. When he got there and rang the door bell Jude had not answered the door. He had got worried that something was wrong so he let himself into the house. He walked into the living room and found Jude curled up on the couch asleep.

She look so beautiful laying there sound asleep. She was laying on her left side with her left hand touched under her cheek and her right hand was curled over her belly where the baby was. He smiled has he watched her sleep. He could not believe that the women he loved was carrying his child. His baby was growing inside of her. The thought made his all warm and fuzzy inside. He wanted to shout it to the world the she was going to have his baby, but he know that as much as he wanted to do that right now he could not, he had made a total mess out of his life and Jude's life and there was no way he could fix it right now. He thought as he reach out and ran his finger down her cheek. Tommie smile when she sighed and turned her face towards his touch.

"Tommy" She muttered in her sleep as she turned over on her back. Tommy sat down on the couch next to her and shock her gently as he prayed that she did not wake up swinging. He so did not want a black eye right now even thought he know that he deserves a hell of a lot worse then that.

"Jude, time to wake up" He said into her ear as he shook her again. Jude moaned and turned more towards Tommy's touch.

"No, Tommy just a little longer." She muttered again and tried to go back to sleep.

"Come girl you have to wake up." He said to her again

"Don't want to, Bom and I want to sleep." She said as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"You have to and who is Bom?" Tommy asked he really wanted to kiss her. He thought with a shake of his head.

"Hi and Bom is what I am calling the baby." Jude told Tommy. I wish he would kiss me, Jude thought as she looked up at him.

"Hi your self, and why are you calling the baby Bom and what does it mean?" he asked with a chuckle.

"That is way I am calling the baby Bom I don't want to keep calling it the baby so I am going to call the baby Bom until the birth and Bom means baby of mine." Jude explained to him. She really needed to get up before she did something stupid she though as she continued to look up at him.

"Baby of mine I really like that." Tommy said with a smile as he looked down at her. To hell with it she thought.

"Tommy will you just kiss me already please?" She asked as she reach up and grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him.

Tommy didn't ague he bent down and kissed as Jude wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer he gently bite her lower lip and she opened to him. He pulled her closer if that was possible and ran his and down her side and up under her shirt. Jude broke the kiss and ran small kisses down his cheek to his neck where she started to nibble and suck on his neck. Which caused Tommy to groan and pull back and look at her. Her face was flush with desire and her lips where swollen for his kiss.

"I want you Jude." He said as he bent down and stared to nibble and suck on her neck. This time it was her turn to moan with desire as she reach her hand up under his shirt. She was about to pull his shirt up when the wave of nausea hit her.

"Tommy, stop and move." Jude said as she pulled way from his and tried to get up, but he was to caught up in the moment and continued to nibble and suck on her neck. Jude closed her eyes another wave of desire and nausea hit at the same time causing her to shove Tommy and he fall off of her and landed on the floor with a loud thump and Jude literally jumped up off the couch and ran up the stairs.

"What the hell." He said as he was watched Jude run up the stairs. He got up off the floor rubbing his butt as he did and went up the stairs in search of Jude. He found her in the bathroom bent over the toilet getting sick.

"Damn Jude do I really make you sick." Tommy said as he sat down on the bath tube next to Jude.

"Shut up Quincy, oh god not again." She said as she got sick again.

"Jude are you okay?" He asked watching her in real concern, she was really pale. No not pale more like a pea green color and it did not look good on her at all. He thought he watched her. He reach got up and walked over to the bath room sink and wetted a wash cloth with cool water and walked back over to Jude, who was no done getting sick and had flushed the toilet and closed the lid and was laying there with her head on it. With her eyes closed.

"Yes, but I really hate you right now." She said as she opened her eyes and looked as he wiped her face with the cool wash cloth.

"If you hate me for what happen down stairs you better remember that you started it." Tommy said in defiance. Jude put her hand over his mouth before he could say any more.

"No, stop Quincy. That was not what I meant. I was talking about hating you because I was sick and you made me that way. IT was a was a joke by the way but it is still partly you fault that I am sick." She said getting up off the floor and walking over to the bathroom sink and brushed her teeth.

"What do you mean it partly my fault that you are sick." He asked in confusion.

Jude laughed he was such a man she thought as she rinsed out her mouth and looked at him.

"Quincy I am sick because I am pregnant. It is called morning sickness." she told him as she grabbed him hand and pulled him out of the bathroom with her and down the stairs to the living room.

"But it not morning." Tommy said as he followed her.

"Tell that to Bom and my body because they are no understanding that." Jude said as she sat down on the couch and looked over at him.

"Oh okay, ohm about earlier.' He started to say as he looked down at him feet, but Jude cut him off.

"Sit down Tommy we really need to talk and let me start with what happen earlier. At the time I wanted that kiss more then any thing and it happen even though it should not of happened, but we can't let it happen again. I don't regret it not for a moment so quite betting yourself up already." Jude said to him with a smile when he looked up at her in surprise.

"How did you know that was what I was thinking?" He asked as he walked over and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Because I have known you for four years and that was the same look you had the night you kissed me on my sixteenth birthday." She said as she laid her head back on the couch and continued to watch him.

"Damn that long." He said as he s looked over at her.

"Yes but that is not why I wanted to talk to you and I think you know that I want to talk about Bom and what happen at G Major." She said as she sat up and turned and leaned back again the arm of the couch so that she could face him for this talk.

"So which do you want to talk about first Bom or what happen at G Major today and what happen at G Major today?" Tommy asked trying to play dumb but Jude was not having any of it. She smacked him on the arm.

"Cut the crap Quincy, you talk to D and then all of a sudden I have a new producer and you get a new artist what the hell is up with that and don't tell me that D made the decision I was not born yesterday, you where gone for a week after you find out that I am pregnant and then you come back and talk to D and them all this. So talk to me, tell me why don't want to work with me anymore?" She asked as tears filled her eyes.

"It not that I don't want to work with you it that I can't not right now any way.' He said as he wiped a tear from her face.

"Why not?" She cried.

"Because every time I look at you I will be reminded that you are going to have my baby. A baby that you won't let me have anything to do with and it hurt to much." Tommy said as his own eyes filled with tears.

"I am so sorry that I hurt you, and I never should never had said that to you I am just really scared and if truth be told I don't want to keep Bom from you." She said as she took his had and placed it on her belly.

"Why now girl a week ago you were dead set against it." He said as he looked at his hand on her belly.

"Because of something Sadie said to me today, when I told her that you were Bom's father." She said and then explained her conversation to Tommy.

"And she is right I could not deal with it if you took Bom way from me and made me watch Bom from a far. It was wrong for me to say that to you and you will never know how sorry I am for saying it." Jude said as they got up and walked into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Wow your sister right about something that is amazing." He laughed as she smacked him on his arm.

"Ouch, so what do how do you want to do this I mean with Bom and all?" He asked as he rubbed his arm.

"I don't know Tommy let just take it one day at a time, but I do know that until Bom is born I would like to keep it just between us and the people that already know." Jude said as she got a pizza out for the freezer and put in the oven .

"Doesn't that still mean that I can't be a part of Bom's life." He said getting upset again.

"No what I mean is or am trying to say is that I just want to wait till after Bom is born. I want you to be there a matter a fact I have my first check up tomorrow do you want to come with me?" Jude asked and then went some strawberry apple sauce out of the refrigerator and dill pickles.

"I would love to go want time and you hate pickles so why are you eating them and that is really gross." Tommy said as he gave her a dirty look as she opened the jar of strawberry apple sauce and dipped a pickle in it and them eat it.

"I do hate pickles but Bom doesn't and the strawberry apple sauce just tastes really good with them." **_A/N I have never been pregnant but one of my friends that was talked us into trying it one day and it was really good. So try it and you just might like it_.)** Jude said with a laugh as the look on Tommy's face.

"Here want to try?" She asked as she dipped a pickle in the apple sauce and offered it to him.

"Hell no keep that way from me girl." Tommy said as he backed way from her.

"Okay you are safe, so Quincy are you going to tell your wife that you are going to be a father?" Jude asked then slapped her hand over her mouth as Tommy paled.

"Are you going to tell D that I am the father?" Tommy asked in return and was praying that she says no.

"I don't plan on telling any one else but the doctor that you are the father until after Bom is born and then only if you want them to know and then we can do it together." She said as she took a bite of pizza.

"That good to know cause if D finds out now I am so dead." Tommy said as he took a bite of his own pizza.

"Look if you are afraid that I am going to go running to D and Portia you don't have to I know that you are trying to save your marriage, and I love you and I want you to be happy and if that is with Portia then that is find. That is also why what happen earlier can't happen again." Jude said as she tried not to cry. She loved him and it hurt but these were the card that they were dealt and now they have to play them out.

"Thank you girl and I am sorry about the new producer and stuff." He said as he finished his pizza and took another pieces.

"Yeah about the new producer do I have to work with his, can we go back to you being my producer?" Jude asked him.

"Girl as much as I would like that it can't happen D was not happy when I told him that I wanted to work with a different artist and he know that something is up and if I go back and tell him that I want work with you again he will became even more suspicious. So for right now we have to do with this" Tommy said, what had he gotten them into he thought as she watched her.

"Fine, so what do you know about Edge?" Jude asked him.

"Nothing really why?" Tommy asked as he walked over to the refrigerator and got a Pepsi out.

"I don't know just asking." Jude lied she was not about to tell him what happen today with Edge Tommy would flip if he knew so she would just deal with it.

"So when do you think it happened?" Tommy asked changing the subject.

"When what happened?" Jude asked him.

"When do you think we made Bom?" Tommy asked with a smile.

"Oh no I am not going there again." Jude said as she walked out of the kitchen leaving Tommy wondering what she meant by that.

"What do you mean not going there again?" Tommy asked as he followed her into the living room.

"Mas asked me the same question when he found out I was pregnant." Jude told Tommy.

"Mason know and what did you tell him." Tommy demanded he so could not believe that she told Mason.

"Relax Quincy, he is not going to tell any one that you are Bom's dad and the also asked me the same thing you did." Jude said to him as she sat back down on the couch.

"That not what I upset about, you told him when we made Bom but you won't tell me, that's just not right girl." Tommy said with a smile as he sat down next to her.

"Fine I will get you but then you have to leave so I can go get some sleep." Jude said as she laughed at him.

"Deal, now tell me." He said as they got up again and headed for the front door.

"The kitchen Quincy.' Jude said as she followed him.

"What do you mean the kitchen, what bout it?" He asked her.

"The afternoon in the kitchen just before we came back, that is when we made Bom." Jude said and laughed when it finally sunk in.

"I so loved that afternoon." Tommy said as he opened the front door to leave.

"You are such a perv Quincy now get out of here and I will see you tomorrow at ten am." Jude said as she reach up and kissed him on the check.

"Night girl, see you tomorrow." He said as he hugged her.

"Night Quincy." She said as she watched him leave and then shut the door , locked it and shut off all the light and went to bed.

**A/N: Okay that it for this chapter and YourEyesPickUpThePieces I am so sorry this has take so long to post to night my stupid computer keeps shutting off on me. Please read and let me know what you think, Just click on the little box below end let me know.  
Tanya**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I know it has been a while since I posted. I have been on vacation and then my nephew started school last week and I have been working almost nonstop since I got back from vacation. And thing have just be complete chaos around here and I have not been real sure on what I want to happen in this chapter or how I want to write it. I would like to say thank you to following: tampabay15, mandy1485, Mediator princess Jude, cecapo3610, Petite Quiet Harrison, bunnypook, YourEyesPickUpThePieces, Funkyicecube, rokrebel07, Kimberlli, Duddley111, Trigun-VashMeryl4eva, Not so sour Lemons, judetomfan101, and last but not least the one that has been waiting for ever a month for my new chapter and how sent me a pm wanting to know what was going on and if I was okay, ilovetommyq this is for you I am doing fine and thank you for waiting here is the new chapter.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Instant Star and all that good stuff.**

Jude waken then next morning my her cell phone rings she ignore it and rolled over and tried to go back to sleep up gave up when it kept ringing..

"This had better be good Quincy." Jude said as she answered the phone.

"Come down and open the door." Tommy said on the other end of the phone.

"Damn it Quincy it only 9:00 am and I don't want to get up let you self in and let me sleep for another hour." Jude muttered into the phone.

"Fine girl if you don't want breakfast and coffee I will just have to eat and drink it on my own." He said into the phone as the front door was yanked open . Tommy found himself staring at a very rumple and sleepy looking, dressed in nothing but an Undertaker t-shirt that hit about mid thigh.

"You are so lucky you brought me coffee and breakfast now get in here." She said as she took the coffee from him and walked into the kitchen leaving Tommy standing in the door way laughing.

"Well good morning to you to." He said as he walked into the house and into the kitchen and sat the bag off food on the counter top.

"Good morning Tommy what did you bring for breakfast?" Jude asked taking a drink of her coffee she smiled at him.

"I brought you lemon poppy seed muffins and double chocolate chip muffins." Tommy said pulling the muffins out of the bag and handing then to her.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." She said grabbing a muffin and taking a bite of one.

"Oh thanks." Tommy laughed taking a bite out of his muffin.

"So Quincy what are you doing here so early?" Jude asked as she finished her first muffin and started on her second one.

"Jude remember you have a doctors appointment in a half hour that why I am here this early.' Tommy said as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Shit I forgot to call you they moved my appointment to 11." Jude said as Tommy swore at her.

"You mean I could have slept and extra hour and you didn't bother to call and tell me?" Tommy asked giving her that wounded puppy dog look.

"Hey don't give me that look. I said I was sorry." Jude said as she finished her last muffin and coffee.

"Okay find you are forgiven so what are we going to do for an hour and half?" Tommy asked looking Jude up and down.

"You are such a perv and I don't know about you but I am going to take a shower and get ready." Jude said as she walked out of the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

"Sound good to me, let go." Tommy said as he followed Jude.

"Stop right there Quincy where exactly do you think you are going?" Jude asked as she turned and looked at him.

"Why with you to take a shower." He said simply as he started up the stairs.

Jude looked at him and laughed. "Alright let try this again Quincy I am taking a shower alone. You go back down the stairs and make you self at home down there watch TV or something but you are not taking a shower with me." Jude said as she pushed him back down the stairs.

"But Jude I want to take a shower with you." He said in a whiney voice that made Jude laugh.

"Only in you dreams Quincy." Jude laughed over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs and into her bathroom. She came back down stairs an hour later dressed in her favorite ripped jeans and black tang top and black boot and her blond hair up in a ponytail. She stopped dead in the door way to the living room when she saw Tommy he was stretched out on the couch sound asleep. He looked so cute laying there on her couch a sleep she just wanted to curl up on the couch with him and have him hold her. She loved him so much she thought as she walked over and shook him to walk him up. Only when that didn't work she laughed and climbed up on the couch next to him. So she was by his ear.

"Quincy up my dad's home." She yelled, Tommy all but jumped up off the couch slamming his knee into the coffee table when he jumped up.

"Not funny Jude that was just mean." He said as he as back down and rubbed his knee.

"It might have been mean but it was funny." Jude laughed as she got up off the couch and walked to the closet and pulled out a black leather jacket.

"Hey that my jacket, I thought I lost it where did you get it from?" Tommy asked as he got up off of the couch and walked up behind her.

"You left it here that weekend you stayed with me. I have been wearing it ever since then, so why are you just now realizing that I have it." She asked as she put it on and grabbed her leather bag from the closet floor and put her journal and cell phone in it.

"Yeah I guess so. So when do I get it back?" He asked as they walked out of the house and to the Viper.

"When you giving me the Viper?" Jude asked as Tommy unlocked the doors and she climbed in.

"Oh how about never." Tommy said as he started the car and pulled out of the drive way.

"See then that's you answer." Jude said as she looked out the window.

"But Jude it my favorite jacket and I want it back." Tommy said to her.

"And I want this car, so hears the deal you give me the car and I will give you back your leather jacket?" Jude asked as she looked over at him and laughed.

Okay find keep the jacket. I will not give you my baby." Tommy said and just laughed at him.

"Quincy I am sorry to tell you, but you have already given me you baby." She said as she grabbed him hand and placed it on her still flat tummy.

"Shut up you know what I meant.' He said with a smile as he rubbed her belly.

"Yeah I know what you mean." She said with a smile as she looked out the window. They rode the rest of the way in silence.

"Which floor?" Tommy asked when they stepped onto an elevator.

"The third floor." Jude answered him and took his hand as the elevator doors closed. She hated elevators almost as much as she hated spooky movies.

"You can open you eyes now." Tommy said when they stopped and the doors opened.

"Thank you Tommy." Jude said as they walked off the elevator and into the doctor's office.

"Anything for you girl." Tommy whispered as they walked up to the desk and told the nurse that she was there.

"Have a seat and we will be with you in a minute." The nurse said with a smile.

"So what will happen at this check up?" Tommy asked as they sat down in the waiting area.

"Quincy why are you asking me that question, I don't know what is going to happen." Jude said as she shot him a dirty look.

"Sorry I just thought you would know." He said with a smile that melted her heart he really was a dunm ass sometimes.

"Well I don't I guess we will both find out won't we." She said with a laugh.

"Jude, the doctors ready for you now." The nurse said when she came back into the waiting area.

"Come on Quincy." Jude said taking his hand again and the nurse lead them into a room and told Jude to set on the table. She asked Jude some question and then told Jude that the doctor would be in, in a minute to check her out.

"Hello Jude I am doctor Hanagin, but you can call me Ally." The doctor said when she came into the room.

"Hello and thank you Ally as you know I am Jude this is Tommy." Jude said as she shock Ally's hand.

"Nice to meet you Tommy I am a summing you are the father?" Ally asked as she shock Tommy's hand

"Yes I am." Tommy said with a big smile on his face.

"Okay Jude I want you to lay back on the table and pull up your shirt." Ally told her.

"Why what are you going to do to her." Tommy asked looking from the doctor to Jude.

"Relax Tommy I promise not to hurt her " She said as she put some clear jelly on Jude tummy and a Doppler probe.

"What is that?" Tommy asked when he head this funny noise as he walked up and grabbed Jude's hand.

"That is you baby's heart beat." Ally said as Jude's eyes filled with tears. She looked over at Tommy and laughed. He was staring at her tummy and then at her.

"Quincy are you okay?" Jude asked squeezing his hand to get his attention.

"Yeah our baby's heart beat." He said as it finally sunk in he got the biggest grin Jude had ever seen on his face.

"Yes Quincy our baby's heart beat." She said with a laugh.

"Well every thing sound fine and from the sound of the heart beat and everything you have told me and my nurse I would say you are due right around the end of November so the would make the time of conception around February. So you are about two months now." Ally said as she cleaned the jelly off of Jude belly.

"Cool, is there any thing I need to do or watch out for." Jude asked as she sat up and pulled her shirt back down.

" No, right now every thing seems fine you need to cut down on caffeine and since you will be pregnant during the summer you will need to watch the heat and you need to avoid stress as much as possible and I am writing you a prescription for prenatal vitamins." Ally said as she wrote out the prescription and handed it to Jude.

"Any thing else I need to do?" Jude asked as she took it for the Ally.

"Make an appointment to see me again in about a month and one more thing relax and take thing as they come." Ally said as they walked out of the room and into the waiting room.

"Margo I need you to set Jude up for another appointment for a month from today." Ally said as she handed Jude file to the nurse.

"Sure thing Ally, okay how about 11am on May 10th?" Nurse Margo asked.

"That fine with me how about you Quincy?" Jude asked him.

"That fine with me to." Tommy told them.

"Okay them here go and congratulations on the baby." Margo told them as she handed Jude the appointment card and they left.

"So where to now?" Tommy asked as they left the doctors office.

"Let get this filled and then go and get something to eat and then we have to go to G Major or Edge will have my head on a platter for not showing up." Jude said with a laugh as she got in the car and they left.

They walked into G Major and hour later to find Sadie at her desk. She came running over and hugged Jude and them Tommy.

"So what did the doctor say?" She asked when she pulled way from Tommy.

"Everything is fine, Bom is do sometime in November and we got to hear the heart beat today and Sadie it was the most amazing thing I have ever heard." Jude said as her eyes filled with tears again. Before Sadie could say anything more Darius came walking out of his office and he was not along.

"Good T you're here and so are you Jude I would like for you two to meet the newest member of G Major. Jude Tommy this is Lita. Lita this is Jude and Tommy. Tommy is going to be your producer on you album and Jude is out first ever Instant Star winner and our number one artist." Darius said as they all shook hands, Lita was about five eight and had long red hair and green eyes.

"Nice to meet you and welcome to G Major." Jude said with a smile before she could say anything else Edge showed up.

"Good you finally decided to show up now let get to work we are in Studio B, let go." He said as he walked up to them.

"Fine let get this over with Sadie can you give me a ride on later?" Jude asked her.

"Sure not problem." Sadie said as Jude followed Edge down the hallway and into Studio B.

A/N I am skipping ahead two months it is now June in my story.

"Come on Jude we have to get this done and today." Edge yelled at her through the intercom.

"I know Edge and I am trying it just so hot and I'm not feeling so good." Jude said told him as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and whished she had grabbed a bottle of water earlier. I was the now June and hotter them hell out side and conserve electricity Darius had the air conditioners set at 75 degrees and the recording booth was like a sauna in here.

"I don't care I want this song done and I want it done now." He yelled again.

"Fine let get it done and them I am taking a break." Jude said as she gave him the signal to start recording. When she was done she pulled off her head phones and walked out of the recording booth with out waiting for Edge to say anything. He was a total jackass and she did not like him and the felt the same about her and had not even bothered to try and get along with her. All he did was tell her she was a spoiled little girl that had everything handed to her since she won the Instant Star contest and he was not going to make life easy for her and he has not. She has come to the point that she hate coming to work and if something does not change soon she is going to go to Darius about Edge. Kwest has been trying to get her to tell D what was going to for the last couple of week but she kept telling him to let her handle it.

"Where the hell do you think you are going we are not done." Edge yelled at Jude as walked out of the Studio and headed down the hallway.

"I told you I am going to take a break and get something cold to drink." She said, she also really need to sit down and rest she was feeling really dizzy and sick to her stomach.

"Get back here we are not done." He yelled as they walked into the kitchen and he grabbed Jude's arm.

"Look Edge I really need a break I don't feel good and I need to sit down for a minute." Jude said as she tried to pull away from him. She must have yelled at him because all of a sudden Tommy, Kwest, Sadie, and Darius where there.

"What the hell is going on and let her go." Tommy demanded as he walked over to Jude.

"Nothing I am trying to deal with my artist and she is being difficult at the moment." Edge said shooting Jude a dirty look.

"Jude are you okay?" Tommy asked her as she screamed and doubled over in his arms

"UH the baby!" She screamed as everything went black around her.

"Jude!" Sadie yelled as Tommy caught her and carried her to the couch.

"I called 911." Kwest said as he hung up his cell phone.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Tommy yelled at Edge he laid her down on the couch and turned to Edge.

"Nothing she said she was not feeling well that she was hot and need a break and I just thought she was faking so she did not have to work.." Edge said when Tommy grabbed him by the shirt.

"You stupid SOB look at her. Does she look okay to you?" Tommy yelled at him he was bout to hit him when Jude started to stir.

"Tommy, what happen, my baby ?" She asked as she woke up and grabbed her belly again.

"I am here girl, the ambulance is on the way try and relax everything is going to be okay." Tommy said trying to reassure her, but not sure himself he was scared and he didn't know what to do.

" Pregnant, she never said anything to me bout being pregnant." Edge said as he watched what was going on in front of him.

"No man you have been to busy riding her ass, yelling at her, and treating her like crap since you started working here." Kwest yelled at him. Kwest how was not a violent man, grabbed Edge and punched him in the nose and then kicked him in his butt as he was trying to get up off the floor.

The ambulance showed up and took Jude to the hospital. Where the doctor told her that she was suffering form heat exestuation and dehydration. Ally let her go home with the agreement that she would spent the rest of the day in bed and that she came to the office first thing in the morning for a follow up check up and an ultrasound to make sure the baby is okay.

They where getting ready to leave the hospital when Darius finally got there.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here I want to let you know that I fired Edge and that when you come back Tommy will be you producer again and I also want to let you know that the air had been turned up and that I am so sorry that this happened." Darius said as he hugged Jude.

"D it not your fault, it mine I should have taken a break sooner and I should have told you about the problem I was having with Edge, I just didn't want to cause any trouble." Jude said told him.

"Jude you cause trouble, never" He said as they all laughed.

"Come on let get out off here I want to go home." Jude said as she walked out for the room and went to find Sadie.

"So how are you getting home?" Darius asked

"Sadie is taking me home." Jude told him as they walked into the waiting room to find Sadie sating there talking on her cell phone.

"Well I am going to get out of here and take tomorrow off." Darius said as he left.

"Hey Sadie I can leave now." She said when Sadie hung up the phone and got up.

"Are you sure it okay?" Sadie asked her.

"Yes, where is Tommy?" Jude asked looking around for him. She really wanted Tommy.

"Relax Jude he is at the house waiting for you to get home we thought there would be less questions from D and everyone that way." Sadie explained as they walked to her car and got in and when to Jude's house.

When they got there Jude all but ran into the house. She stopped in the door way of the living room when she saw Tommy standing there his hair was a mess and there were tears in his eyes as he looked at her. She let out a cry and ran into his arms.

"Come on Sadie let leave them alone." Kwest said as he pulled Sadie out of the house and left Tommy and Jude alone in each others arms.

**A/N: That is for this chapter again sorry it took so long. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Tanya**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**I would like to say thank you to the following people for reading and review and letting me know what you all think: Petite Quiet Harrison, xtaintedxlovex16, MuSiKaL JeAnIoUs, miranda87, tqluvsjh277, Duddley111, dolphin20, Not so sour Lemons, judetomfan101, timleesa, and I would like this send a special thank you out and dedicate this chapter to the two following people for asking me about this chapter and asking if everything was okay Mediator princess Jude and ilovetommyq. Thank you for sticking with me and not forgetting about this story.** **Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star and all that good stuff.**

Tommy and Jude were seating on the couch. She was lying with her head on his chest and he was stroking her hair. They had been like that ever since Jude came home for the hospital.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked kissing her on the top of her head.

She looked up at him and smiled as she shook her head.

"No, I am scared I thought I was going to lose Bom." She said as her eyes filled with tears. Tommy pulled her up into his lap and held her.

"But you didn't everything is alright." Tommy said trying to reassure her and him self. When she collapsed today he had never been so scared in his life. He thought he was going to lose her and the baby. At that moment he realized how much he really wanted to be a father and wanted to watch Jude grow round with his child and how much he loved her.

"I know that it's just that, this is our baby and I could have lost Bom today and I don't know what I would have done if that had happen. It made me realize how much I want Bom." Jude told him as she pulled away from him and put her hand on the small bump that was growing under her hearts.

"Girl I feel the same way and we need to be grateful that everything is fine and you do have another doctor's appointment tomorrow." He said placing his hand over Jude's on her belly.

"I know Ally is going to do an ultrasound tomorrow so we get to see Bom." Jude said all of a sudden she all but jumped away from Tommy and she got this really weird look on her face and then she started to cry.

"Girl what is wrong?" Tommy all but yelled as he grabbed her. She just looked up at him and smiled as she cried she took his hand and placed it over her belly.

"Bom just kicked Tommy." She cried as Bom kicked again and she watched the look of wonder that crossed Tommy's face as he looked at her belly and them he felt it. He felt his child kick.

"Jude?" Tommy asked looking at her with tears in his eyes.

"Yes our baby kicked Tommy." She laughed as Tommy hugged her.

"I love you girl." He said as he pulled away and kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you two Quincy.' Jude said as she kissed him n the cheek. She wanted to do more them kiss him but she couldn't do that he was married and she was not going to make him break those vows he made to Portia any more then they already had. She loved him to much to cause him that kind of trouble.

"Quincy I don't know about you, but Bom and I are hungry." Jude said a she pulled away from Tommy and got up and walked into the kitchen.

"I could eat, what do you have in mind?" Tommy asked as he followed her into the kitchen and found her looking around the kitchen trying to find some thing to eat.

"So did you find something?" Tommy asked as he sat down on one of the bar stoles.

"No at least not what I am craving any way." Jude said as she walked over to the island where Tommy was sating and pulled out a take out menu and handed it to Tommy.

Tommy took the menu and looked at it and laughed.

"So what do you want?" He asked as he pulled out his phone and dialed the number to Dragon House.

"I want beef with broccoli, cab rogons and beef on a stick and lot of hot and sour soup and sweet and sour sauce and a whole bunch of fortune cookies. Oh and some egg rolls." Jude says with a smile as she set on the island and waits for Tommy to place the order.

"Any thing else?" He asked before he hangs up.

"Yes shrimp with scallops." Jude says and laughs with Tommy rolled his eyes and places the rest of the order.

"Okay the food should be here in half an hour what do you want to do till then?" Tommy asked as he closed his phone and looked at her. Before she can answer him her cell starts to ring she grabbed it.

"It D, I wonder what he wants?" Jude said to Tommy as she answers her phone.

"Hey D what's going to?" She asks into the phone.

"What how?" She yells climbing off the island and walks into the living room leaving Tommy wondering what it going on. He gets up and follows her.

"What's wrong? Tommy asked when she got off the phone with Darius.

"The press got a hold of the fact that I was rushed to the hospital today and there are a lot of rumors running around as to why. So D wants to hold a press conference and tell the world that I am pregnant." Jude told Tommy as she shut her phone off.

"Are you okay with that?" Tommy asked walking up and hugging her.

"No not really but at least this way it is on my terms and not theirs. So tomorrow afternoon I am going public." Jude said as she hugged him back. She really didn't want to tell the world but there was no chose now.

Before Tommy could say anything more there was a knock at the door. Tommy went to get it but Jude stopped him.

"No you better let me I know it might be the food but it might not." Jude said as she grabbed her bag and went to answer the door. That was when she realized it really didn't matter if Tommy answered the door or not his car was in the drive way.

"Tommy I'm sorry I guess it really didn't matter if you answered the door or not you car is in my drive way." Jude said when she came back with the food and sat down on the couch with it.

"Do you want me to move it?" Tommy asked not really sure what to do to out her in a better mode. No that was not quite true he knew something that could always put Jude in a good mode but he was married like it or not. He thought with a shake of his head.

"No Quincy I don't want you to move it. I want to seat here with you and eat our dinner, watch a movie and for get about the whole outside world for a while." Jude said as she grabbed Tommy hand and pulled him down on the couch next to her. They ate their dinner in silence and then curled up on the couch together and watched Pirates of the Caribbean. They were half way through the movie when Tommy looked down at Jude and saw that she was asleep. He smiled at his as he shut the movie off and picked Jude up and carried her upstairs to her room and put her to bed. He then went back down stairs and watched the rest of the movie. When it was over he shut the TV and everything down and was in the middle of putting the rest of their dinner way when he heard Jude scream. He dropped the food in the refrigerator and run up the stairs. To Jude room he throw the door open and to find her seating in bed crying.

"Jude what wrong?" Tommy asked he sat down next to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I couldn't find Bom and the press was yelling at me telling me that I was a bad mom and everyone was laughing at me and my baby was gone and so were you." Jude cried into Tommy chest.

"Jude I am not going any where I will be here for you and Bom and I will not let anyone take Bom from you and as for the press you are just worried about the press conference tomorrow that is all and no one is going to think you are a bad mom." Tommy said rubbing her back and trying to calmer her down.

"Will you stay with me tonight or do you have to go home to Portia?" Jude asked after a while.

"Portia is in Europe again. Even if I did you are more important so I will stay with you." Tommy said as he laid her down on the bed and got undress and climbed into bed with her and pulled her into his arms.

Tommy woke up the next morning to Jude's alarm clock going off. Tommy shut if off and got out of bed and went and took a shower and left Jude sleeping. When he got you of the show he wrapped a towel around his waist and got close out of Jude room. He had left some close here from when he stayed with her that week her mom and Sadie were out of town. He then went downstairs. That is where Jude found him a half hour later in the kitchen making breakfast. When she walked in he handed her a cup of coffee and kissed her on the forehead.

"How you feeling this morning?" He asked going back to stirring the eggs and turning the bacon.

"Great and thank you for last night." Jude said as she sat down to drink her coffee. Tommy was putting food on plates and handed her one of that plates.

"Any time girl." Tommy said as she sat down next to her and they ate breakfast.

"Are you ready to go?" Tommy asked when they finished breakfast and Tommy washed up the dishes.

"Yes let's go." Jude said as they headed out the front door to Tommy's viper and off to the Doctors they went.

When they got there they where instantly taken back to room were the nurse took Jude blood presser and asked her a bunch of questions the then told them that the doctor would be coming in a few minute.

"So what is she going to do?" Tommy asked when the nurse left the room.

"Probably check the heart beat and then to the ultra sound." Jude said lying down on the table and waited for the doctor to come in. She must have dosed off for a couple of minutes because the next thing she knew the doctor was there waking her up.

"Jude how are you feeling today?" Ally asked her.

"Great we felt Bom kick last night for the first time and it was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life." Jude said as her whole face lit up.

"I know what you mean. Now how about we do this ultrasound and see your baby." Ally said as she pulled the ultra sound machine over to Jude.

"Yes I am ready." Jude said as she reaches out and grabs Tommy's hand and pulls him close to the table.

"Okay I need you to pull up you shirt and pull down you pants.' She told Jude as she picked up a bottle of jelly and put some on Jude's belly and then put the ultrasound Doppler on her belly and showed Jude and Tommy their baby.

"This is the head, and this is the heart beat, and would you like to know the sex of you baby?" Ally asked Jude and Tommy who were both crying. Jude looked at Tommy and smiled at him.

"Do you want to know?" She asked Tommy, who was still looking at the screen in amazement.

"Do you?" Tommy asked looking down at her and she shook her head and so did he.

"Yes we want to know?" Jude said as she looking into Tommy's eyes.

"Congratulations you are having a little girl." Ally said as she pulled the Doppler off of Jude's belly and smiled at the happy couple.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked with this dumb founded look on his face.

"Yes I am sure." Ally laughed as she handed Jude a picture of Bom.

"We are having a little girl." Tommy said as Jude sat up and looked at the pictures in from of her.

"Yes Quincy we are having a little girl." Jude said as she pulled her shirt down and hugged Tommy. She was going to have a daughter. She couldn't have been any happier. She thought with a smile.

"Come on let go tell Sadie and everyone." Tommy said as he pulled her out of the doctor's office and they headed to G Major.

A/N: That is for this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.

Tanya


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Thank you to every one for reading I would like to send a special thanks out to the following people. You always read and tell me what you thinks and the way it is so thank you: Petite Quiet Harrison, judetomfan101, Judeh05, Mediator princess Jude, Tommys my 21, ilovetommyq, Seleana C, MuSiKaL JeAnIoUs, xtaintedxlovex16, wcbeachbum, Trigun-VashMeryl4eva, and tqluvsjh277 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star and all that good stuff.**

"What you thing about?" Tommy asked Jude they where in the Viper on the way to G Major and she had been really quite since they left the Doctors office. She keep looking at the ultra sound picture that Ally had gave them just before they left.

"Just thing about Bom, we are going to have a daughter in a little of over five months from now. I so can't wait to meet her and hold her Tommy." She told him looking over at him with a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"I know girl I know." Tommy said as he reach over and laid his hand on her belly. Jude smiled at him and placed her hand over his and went back to looking at the picture of Bom. Their daughter Jude thought. Jude must have dosed off because the next thing she know Tommy was shaking her gently.

"Hey girl were at G Major you have to wake up." Tommy said to her.

"Do I have to?" Jude asked snuggling into the seat.

"Jude I would love nothing better then to let you sleep all day, but unfortunately you can't you have that press conference today and D would be pissed if you did not show up for it." Tommy said with a laugh when Jude opened her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Did you have to remind me of the press conference?" Jude asked as she got out if the viper and they walked into G Major.

"Sorry, but I know that would get you to wake up." Tommy said with a laugh till Jude hit him.

"You could have done a lot of things to wake me up and not use that." Jude said with a smile.

"Oh really and how would you like me to wake you up?" Tommy asked with raised eye brow and a cocky smile.

"Shut up Quincy I so did not mean it that way. Damn you are such a perv." Jude said as she walked past him and over to Sadie's desk.

"Hey Sadie what you doing?" Jude asked with a smile.

"Nothing at the moment. Where have you two been?" Sadie asked as she looked from Jude to Tommy.

"The doctors and look at this." Jude said handing Sadie the picture of Bom.

"What is this?" Sadie asked looking at the fuzzy picture.

"That Sadie my dear is the first picture of your niece." Jude said with a smile and tears in her eyes again, as Sadie looked at the picture and then at Jude and Tommy. Then she screamed and ran out from behind her desk and hugged Jude.

"Are you sure it's girl?" Sadie asked when she pulled away from Jude and hugged Tommy.

"Yes Sadie were sure." Jude told her. Before she could say anything else there was a loud crash from studio A.

"What the hell was that?" Tommy asked just as the Spied, Wally, and Kyle came running out of the studio with a very wet and angry Kwest chasing them. SME were so caught up in getting away from Kwest that they did not see Tommy Sadie and Jude coming there. Tommy and Sadie jumped out of the way but Jude could not, and if it had not been for Tommy reaching out and grabbing her they would have knocked her over.

"Stop now and watch where the hell it is you are going." Tommy yelled has he looked down at Jude.

"Are you okay? Tommy asked Jude looking down at her.

"She is fine. Why are you asking her if she is okay? We are the ones that are about to die." Spied said to Tommy and Jude who's back was to SME so Spied did not understand why Tommy was so mad at them.

"Because Dumb ass if Tommy had not pulled me out of the way you would have knocked me down. That's why. And I hope Kwest kills you." Jude said with her back to them.

"Again why are you mad at us we just got home from tour the only one that should want to kills right now is Kwest?" Spied asked looking at Tommy, Sadie and Jude.

"Look at me Spied and then ask why we are mad" Jude said as she turned in Tommy's arms to face Spied, Wally and Kyle. The look on Spied face was priceless. Wally and Kyle just stared at her.

"You're pregnant." Spied stated at he continued to stare at Jude's swollen belly.

"Give the man a price." Jude said sarcastically.

"But how, No I mean I know how but when and who is that father?" Spied asked.

"The father is none of you business and while I was on tour. That is all you need to know." Jude told them.

"Now why is Kwest going to kill you and what was the crash?" Tommy asked Kwest.

"These boneheads here rigged my chair to fall over and a pail of water to fall on me and when I got up to get then I tripped over the stupid trash can that Wally throw at me as they ran out of the room." Kwest said shooting SME and Jude dirty looks, because Jude was doubled over laughing at Kwest.

"It not funny Jude." Kwest said but he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yes Kwest it is and if you weren't so mad right now you would think it was funny to." Tommy said as they all walked into the waiting area.

"Yeah I guess so. Where were you this morning Jude?" Kwest asked as they sat down in the couch.

Before Jude could answer in walked Mason, Shay, Jamie and Patsy.

"Hey Jude who are you and Bom?" Patsy asked as she walked over and sat down next to Jude and Tommy.

"Bom and I are fine and here Kwest look at this." Jude said handing Kwest the picture.

"Uh mmm Jude what is this?" Kwest looking at the picture and then at Jude.

"That Kwest is the first picture of you god daughter and future niece." Jude told him as every one jumped up and hugged Jude.

"WOW cool, we are going to be uncles." Kyle said with a huge smile on his face.

"What is all the noise out here about?" Came a voice from behind them.

"Sorry D I was just showing them the first picture of Bom want to see?" Jude asked getting up and walking over to him and handing him the picture.

"D met my daughter." Jude told him as he looked at the picture and a huge smile broke out on his face.

"You mean a new rock princess is in the way?" He asked as he handed the picture back to Jude and hugged her.

"Yes." Jude laughed

"Great now let all get back to work time is money. Oh and Jude you have a couple of hours till you press conference so relax for a while." D said as he walked back into this office and closed the door. Jude turned around to see everyone staring at her.

"What you heard him get back to work." Jude said looking around at all of them and then noticed that Tommy was not there.

"Hey Kwest do you know where Tommy is?" Jude asked Kwest when they were alone.

"He went to his office Jude." Kwest told her as he went into Studio A.

Jude went to Tommy's office and found him seating on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked as she walked over and sat down next to him on the couch.

"I don't know Girl." Tommy said looking over at her. Just as Jude was going to asked him what he meant there was a knock on the door and in walked Portia.

"Portia when did you get back?" Tommy said jumping up off the couch and walking over to her and gave her a hug.

"Just a little bit ago." She said as she hugged Tommy back and then looked at Jude and smiled.

"Jude you look great I see being pregnant agrees with you." Portia said as she hugged Jude. As much as Jude wanted to hate Portia for being married to Tommy. She just couldn't it now Portia's fault that Jude fell in love with Tommy.

"Thank you." Jude said as she pulled way from Portia.

"I will leave you two alone so you can talk." Jude said as she walked out of Tommy's office and into studio A where Kwest and Sadie where sitting with SME and Mason and Shay.

"Jude are you okay?" Sadie asked when she saw Jude's face. Jude shock her head as her eyes filled with tears.

"Portia is back." Was all Jude said as Sadie pulled her in her arms and looked to Kwest, Shay and Mason for help.

"Hey guys we are done go head and get out of here." Kwest told Spied, Wally and Kyle. They must have realized how upset Jude was because for once they didn't ague they just nodded their head and left.

"So you saw her?" Mason asked as he sat down next to Jude and Sadie.

"Yeah she told me that I looked great and being pregnant really agreed with me." Jude cried as she ran her hand throw her hair.

"Do you think she knows that Tommy the father." Shay asked.

"No I don't think so but I so want to tell her. Hell I want to tell the whole world for that matter." Jude finally admitted to her self.

"So tell them." Mason said.

"Mason I can't do that not yet any way." Jude said as she got up off the couch and started to pace the room. If truth be told she was scared this press conference was really starting to freak her out and Portia showing up didn't help much. And that was Jude biggest problem was Portia. As long as Portia was not here Jude could for get that Tommy was married and just pretend that he really was hers and they could be together, but Portia showing up to day was a slap of reality that Jude did not want to deal with and now she knows that she has to.

"Why not Jude?" Kwest asked Jude.

"Because I would have to talk it over with Tommy first and we would have to tell D and Portia and as much as I am not happy with it. Portia is Tommy's wife and I can't hurt her by tell the world that I am having her husbands baby before she is told. I have already hurt her enough and she doesn't even know it yet. She liked Portia.

Before anything else could be said the door to the Studio opened and Tommy and Portia walked in.

"Jude I thought I would find out here, you need to come with me. It is time to get you ready for this press conference." Portia said as she grabbed Jude's arm and pulled her out of there.

"Hey are you okay?" Portia asked when they were in getting Jude ready.

"Yes just tired, that all." Jude lied.

"Well the day is almost over and then you can go home and get some rest." Portia said with a smile as she handed Jude a pile if close.

"Here go put there on and then come back so we can get you hair and makeup done." Portia said as she showed Jude off behind the dressing screen.

When Jude came out she was wearing a purple flowing top the came down about mid thigh with angle sleeves and tight black pants and black boots with silver chains around them.

"You look great Jude." Portia said as she lead Jude over to makeup and hair.

A half hour later Jude walked out of the dressing area and over to D's office and knocked.

"Come in." D ordered as Jude opened the door and walked in to find Tommy, Sadie, Kwest, and Shay all in his office waiting for her.

"Wow Jude you look great" Tommy said with a smile.

"Are you ready to do this?" D asked as he got up and walked over to Jude.

"No but I have to so let get this over with." Jude said as they all walked out of D office and to where the press was waiting. D walked up the microphones that where that was there right outside of G Major.

"At this time Jude Harrison has a statement to make after that statement she will answer you questions but not until she is done make her statement. At this time Jude Harrison.

"Thank you Darius." Jude said as she walked up to the microphones.

"As you all know over the last twenty four hour there have been a lot of roomers about my health and why I was taken to the hospital yesterday. I am not sick as you all can see and no it is not drugs. I am four and half month pregnant and because if the heat I collapsed yesterday, my baby and myself are find and doing okay." Jude told the press as they went nuts. And started yelling questions. Darius came running up and took control of the press.

"People one question as a time." D yelled over everyone.

"Who is the father?" Reporter asked.

"The father of my child is not now nor will it ever be any of yours or anyone else concern but mine." Jude said to the reporter.

"Does the father know that you are pregnant?" Another reporter asked.

"Yes he knows, but lets leave him out of this." Jude told them.

"Do you even know who the father is?" Someone asked for the back of the press conference.

"Yes I know who the father is." Jude said

"How do you think our fans will react to this news there are a lot of young girls out there that look up to you." Another reporter asked. .

"I honestly don't know how they will react, the only thing I can say to them is that I am doing what is right for me and this baby is what is right for me right now." Jude told them.

"So you don't see this baby as a mistake?" Someone asked.

"No never I want this baby more then I have ever wanted anything in this world." Jude said with a huge smile on her face.

"Do you know what you are having?" Another reporter asked.

"Yes I do and I am not going to give out the news yet will have to wait till Bom is born to find out." Jude told them with a laugh.

"Your calling the baby Bom what does Bom mean?" Reporter asked.

"Bom means baby of mine." Jude said.

"Bom should stand for Bastard of mine." Someone yelled and all the reporters and Jude turned to see who it was. Before Jude could say anything else D grabbed her and pulled her away from the microphones and shoved her into G Major before Jude could find out who called her baby that.

"Sadie, Tommy, Kwest, and Shay go with her and make sure she is okay." D ordered as he took walked over the microphones again.

"That was totally uncalled for. Just because Jude will not tell you who the father is does not mean that the baby will not have it fathers name in the future that was just plain mean and who ever said that will have hell to pay when I find out who you are. Now this press conference is over get out of here." Darius said as he turned and walked away from the reporters and inside to find out if Jude was alright.

"Who the hell said that?" Tommy said when they were in the lobby of G Major. He wanted to go and find who said that and knock the hell out of them. He also wanted to pull Jude into his arms and hold her. He could see that she was really hurt by what was said.

"I don't know but when I find out there will be hell to pay." Darius said when he walked into the lobby.

"Jude are you alright?" Darius asked as he walked over and hugged her.

"No but I will be." Jude said as she pulled way from Darius.

"What did you expect to happen when you would not tell them who that father is?" Someone asked for the door way.

"Daddy what are you doing here?" Jude asked turning to look at her father.

"I heard my slut of a daughter was holding a press conference to tell the world that she was pregnant. So I thought I would check it out." He said as he walked up to Jude.

"It was you. You said that about my baby how could you?" Jude asked with tears in her eyes.

"Just stating the truth." He said with a smile.

"You know what I want you to leave and stay away from me and my baby." Jude said to her father.

"Fine with me I don't want a slut like you for a daughter anyway." He said as he started to leave.

"Funny daddy I can name on one hand the number of men I have slept with and their names. Can you name the number of women on one hand that you have slept with?" Jude asked as she walked up to him.

"No what does that have to do with any thing?" He asked turning to look at her.

"Well I name the number of men that I slept with on one and that make me a slut and you how can't name the number of women you have slept with what does that make you a male whore." She said as she father reach out and slapped her across the face. Before Tommy, Kwest, Shay or Darius had chance to react Jude's father was sitting on the floor with his teeth in his hands and a look of shock on his face. Standing over him was one pissed of Sadie and that was not a good thing at all.

"Get up you stupid son of a bitch. How dare you hit her?" Sadie yelled and kicked her dad in the crouch and punched him in the nose when he got up. Kwest ran up and grabbed Sadie away from her dad.

"Get that good for nothing son of a bitch out of here now." Sadie yelled as she lunged for her dad again. He tried to back up but ran into a solid wall of muscle he turned around to find Tommy, Darius and Shay standing in front of him. Before he could say anything Tommy punched him in the gut and Shay grabbed him by the back of is jacket and pulled him to the door as Darius kicked him in that ass on the way out the door.

"Stay away from Sadie, Jude and her baby I will take care of them for now on. They are now my family and if you come near them what Sadie did to you will be nothing compared to what I will do to you." Darius said when Stuart hit the ground outside of G Major.

Darius, Tommy and Shay came back into a very pale just and a very mad Sadie. Tommy walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the bag of ice and some bag and went back into the lobby where Jude and Sadie where sating. He sat down next to Jude and put some ice in a rag and hand it to her and he did the same for Sadie.

"Here slugger put this on you knuckles." He said with a laugh. He will never get the look of Sadie beating the hell out her dad out of his head.

"Hey Shorty how you doing?" Shay asked Jude who was being very quite and staring off into space.

"I want to go home please." Jude said as she started to cry.

"Tommy take Jude home and stay with her tonight." Portia called out from the Kitchen area as she walked into the lobby.

"But Portia" Tommy started say but Portia cut him off.

"No Tommy is okay go she needs you." Portia said with a reassuring smile.

"Jude, I know right now nothing is going the way you want it. But everything will work out; just hang in there a little while longer. Jude know that Portia was trying to tell her something she was just to tired and upset right now to really pay attention.

"Thanks Portia." Jude said as she got up and her and Tommy left.

**A/N that is for this chapter. Please let me know what you think. In the next chapter Tommy and Jude will pick the name of their daughter. Again thank you for reading please review and let me know what you think.  
Tanya**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**Sorry this has taken so long to post a lot of things have been going on. We have to move and are trying to find a new house and I am woring all the time at the moment. this is the first day off I have had in over a week. but I want to say thank you to all for reading and I really want to say thank you to the following people.judetomfan101, Tommys my 21, Seleana C, timleesa, ilovetommyq, xtaintedxlovex16, Petite Quiet Harrison, Trigun-VashMeryl4eva, MuSiKaL JeAnIoUs, xinstantXattractionx, and jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-bay. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. **

After they left G Major and went to her a house all she did on the way home was stair out the window. Then when they got to the house she got out of the car and walked straight into the house and laid down on the couch and stair out of the window.

"Come girl talk to me." Tommy said as he knelt down in front of her. He reaches out and pushed a lock of her hair off of her forehead.

"W hat do you want me to say?" She asked him as she looked at him for the first time since they had got home.

"Anything just talk to me please girl." Tommy said running his hand down the side of her face. She leaned into his hand.

"How could he do that Tommy?" She asked him as Tommy picked her up off couch and held her.

"I don't know." Tommy said as he sat down on the couch and held her. He kissed the top and rocked her back and forth as she cried. It took everything Tommy had not to tell press that he was the father of Jude's baby when someone called their baby a bastard. When he found out is was Stuart he wanted to kill him. If Kwest had not pulled him back when Stuart had hit Jude Tommy would have done just that. He so wanted to hug Sadie when she knocked the hell out of Stuart. He will never for get the look on Stuart face as Stuart sat there on the floor and realized it was Sadie that had hit him. Tommy chuckled as he remembered it. Jude must have felt this because she looked up at him.

"What are you laughing about?" She asked as she wiped the tears off her face.

"I was remembering the look on your dad's face, when he realized that Sadie was the one that hit him and then she continued to beating on him." Tommy said as he laughed again and Jude joined in.

"Yes it was funny when he was seating there holding his teeth in his hand. I mean I know Sadie could hit but I did not realize she had that much pack of her punches.' Jude said laughing as she got off of Tommy's lap. Tommy stopped laughing and watched her.

"Hey where you going?" Tommy asked her.

"Relax Quincy I have to use the bathroom would you please get me a bottle of water?" Jude asked as she walked into the bathroom.

Tommy got up went into the kitchen and got him and Jude a bottle of water. He was just getting ready to go back into the living room when his cell started to ring. He sat the water down and answered it.

"Hello." Tommy said as he grabbed that water again and walked back into the living room.

"Hey Tommy I wanted to know how Jude is doing?"

"She is doing better Portia.' Tommy said as he sat down on the couch and waited for Jude to come back.

"Good I am glad. I am worried about her." Portia said

"She is doing better and I will be home in a while okay." Tommy told her. He really did not want to leave Jude. He wanted to stay with here, but he had to go home to Portia. They had to make this work for just a little while longer.

"No Tommy go ahead and stay with Jude tonight. She needs you and I will be fine." Portia said into the phone.

"Portia are you sure you just got back from Europe and we need to talk." Tommy said to her.

"No Tommy it okay we can talk later. I promise. I need to go now. I will talk to you later." Portia said and hung up before Tommy could say anything more. Something was up with her, but He know that she was not any happy about the mess they were in but there was nothing either of them could do about it right now. He knew that she was trying to find a way out. He was so caught up in thought that he did not know Jude had come back into the room until she sat down next to him on the couch and took the water from him.

"What you thinking about?" Jude asked taking a drink of the water.

"Nothing important." Tommy said laying his hand on her belly and feeling Bom move.

"So what are we going to name her?" Tommy asked Jude.

"I don't know have not really thought about it with everything that is going on." Jude said laying her hand on her on top of Tommy's and smiling at him.

"I don't know. What do you want to name her?" Jude asked as she snuggled closer to Tommy.

"How about we just call her Bom?" Tommy said with a laugh and Jude smacked him.

"I love that as a nickname for now but I am not going to call out daughter Bom Harrison-Quincy. That just sounds way wrong.' Jude said with a laugh.

"Ouch that hurt. So what about Mackenzie or Elizabeth?" Tommy asked rubbing his stomach where Jude had hit him.

"I like Mackenzie but not Elizabeth. I want something different, something unusual, and something that some one has never thought of before. Does that make since?" She asked as she looked up at Tommy who just smiled at her.

"Yes it does so no Mackenzie.' He said kissing her forehead.

"No I like Mackenzie it just needs something else to it need to flow and Mackenzie Harrison-Quincy just does not seam right yet it need something more.

"Okay what them?" Tommy asked.

"Alexsandria Mackenzie Harrison-Quincy." Jude said

"No it still need something it not quite flowing something is missing." Tommy said

"What was you mom's middle name?" Jude asked Tommy

"Noelle why?" Tommy asked.

"That is Tommy, Mackenzie-Alexsandria Noelle Harrison-Quincy." Jude said with a laugh.

"Mackenzie-Alexsandria Noelle Harrison-Quincy, sounds good I like." Tommy said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah anything is better them Little Tommy Q." Jude said with a laugh. As she got up off the couch and tried to take off the couch and started to run. But Tommy was just a little faster the she was got up and grabbed her by the waist and laid her down on the couch.

"You so did not just say that." Tommy said as he started tickling her.

"Stop please.' Jude laughed but stopped laughing when she realized she was under Tommy.

"Do you give up?" Tommy asked not real realizing yet that Jude was no longer laughing.

"Tommy stop." Jude said in a quite voice that got Tommy attention. He stopped and looked down at her and she looked up at him.

"Jude" Tommy said as she reach up and kissed him. She could not deny what she was feeling any more she has been trying for months now and now she could not.

Tommy pulled way from Jude and looked down at her. "Are you sure." Tommy asked. Jude just looked back up at him and shook her head.

Tommy leaned down and kissed her as she reach down and pulled his shirt out of his pants. Tommy broke that kiss to pull Jude shirt up and off of her. He pulled his shirt off and then kissed her again. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and let him in. Jude pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around his waist and moan into the kiss. Tommy broke that kiss and started running small kissed and nipped and sucked on the sensitive skin just behind ear and down her neck as he reach behind her and unhooked her bar and pulled it off of her. He kissed his way down her chest to her breast. He took the left on in his and hand sucked on the right. Jude screamed and arched her back and pulled him closer.

"Oh god Tommy" She all but yell as she ran her nails down is back and to his ass which she grabbed. Tommy stopped sucking on the right and moved to the left. She did not realize just how sensitive her breast where.

"Tommy!!!" Jude screamed as she cums right them and there. Tommy pulled way from her and looked down at her and laughed.

"You came just from me sucking on you breast. Wow this is going to be more fun then I thought. I like you being pregnant." Tommy said with a laugh as he started kissing his way down her belly to the small bump that was Bom. He places small kissed all over her tummy and was reaching down to unsnap her jeans. When Tommy heard someone scream from the door way of the living room.

"I'm blind I'm blind." Some one yelled. Jude and Tommy looked over to see Kwest and Sadie standing in the door way. Sadie has her hand over Kwest's eyes and he is yelling.

"We knocked but you seem to be a little busy. So we will come back another time." Sadie said with a laugh. As she started pulling Kwest out of the house. Kwest how ever was trying to pry Sadie's hand off of his eyes and Jude had her face buried in Tommy chest laughing and Tommy was just starting at the door way.

"No Sadie, go out side and give us minute." Jude said laughing as she reaches down and grabbed her bra and t-shirt. And handed Tommy his. Tommy still could not believe that they had just got caught about to make love.

"Here Quincy put you shirt on." Jude said as she put hers on and looked at Tommy. He was sitting on the couch not doing anything.

"Tommy what wrong?" Jude asked as she reaches over and turned his face so he would look at her.

"I finally get you in my arms after month of not having and wanting you and them my best friend and you sister walks in. What are the chances of that happening?" He said as he finally started to laugh.

"I know at least it was just Kwest and Sadie." Jude said as she got up off the couch and watched Tommy put his shirt on.

"I know are you okay with what almost just happen?" Tommy asked her as he got up off the couch.

"I don't know Tommy. I love you and I want you so much, but what we almost did was wrong and I don't want to hurt Portia." She said wanted to cry again. Tommy pulled her into his arms.

"I know and I am sorry." Tommy said kissing the top of her head.

"But that just it Tommy I am not sorry it happened and if Kwest and Sadie had not walked in. I would not have stopped you." Jude said pulling back and looked up at Tommy her eyes filled will all the love she feels for him.

"So what are we going to do?" Tommy asked her, before she could answer him. They heard a very loud knock on the front door.

"We are going to answer the front door and tell my sister and you best friend what we named Bom.' Jude said reaching up and giving Tommy and fast kiss on the lips before she went and opened that door.

**A/N: That is for now please let me know what you think. I have never done a simi smutty seen before I hope it was good and let me know what you think of Bom's name.**

**Tanya**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Thank you two everyone for reading and letting me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star and all that.**

"You two can come in now." Jude said as she opened the front door and let them in. Kwest was shooting Sadie dirty looked as they walked into the house Kwest walked over and sat down in the chair next to the could and Sadie as on the arm of the chair next to Kwest.

"Are you two going to tell me why you are here or are you just going to keep staring at us all night?" Jude asked when Sadie and Kwest just sat there staring at her and Tommy. Tommy laughed and Sadie just shot her a dirty look.

"We wanted to see if you were alright. We tried calling but you did not answer you cells so we decided to come and check on you." Sadie said as she played with the sleeve on her pink sweater that she was wearing.

"Now we know why she was not answering the phone" Kwest said with a laugh as Sadie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch but it true." Kwest said and then moved really fast before Sadie could hit him again.

"Come on Sades leave him alone." Jude said with a laugh, but Sadie just shot her a dirty look and sat back down.

"It not funny." Sadie said to Jude as she played with her sleeve again.

"Yes Sadie it is do you now how any time I have walked into this house and found someone going at it on a couch hints the new couch" Jude said as Tommy laughed.

"Yeah but I never thought I would walk in find my baby sister about to it on a couch." Sadie said defensively as Tommy, Jude and Kwest laughed.

"Sadie it not like you didn't know I was having sex. I mean look at me." Jude said pointing to her round and protruding belly.

"I know that Jude I just never expected it see it for myself." Sadie said to Jude.

"Sadie like I wanted to walk in our house and found you and Kwest going at it on the couch a while back." Jude pointed out. Sadie was really starting to annoy her.

"That was different." Sadie as standing up to face Jude.

"And just how was it different?" Jude asked looking up at Sadie.

"Because Kwest is not married to someone else." Sadie yelled at Jude as she throws her arms up in the air in frustration.

"And Tommy is, well Sadie all I can say is that I love Tommy and I am sorry I am not perfect like you. Now if you will exscuse me I am going to go and take a bath." Jude said her eyes filling with tears as she got up and left the room.

"Jude I'm sorry." Sadie tried to say but it was to late she was already gone.

"Smooth Sadie." Kwest said to her.

"Shut up Kwest I know I just messed up big." Sadie said to him,

"That right you did and you if you want to be pissed at someone them be pissed at me and take it out on me not her." Tommy said as he got up and faced Sadie.

"Tommy I am sorry I just don't want to see her hurt any more then she has been." Sadie said not even sure why she is reacting the way she is.

"Sadie I know that and I don't want her hurt any more then she has either. There is more to me being married to Portia then you or anyone else know and before you ask no I can't tell you right now what is going on. When I can tell people Jude will be the first to know. All that I am going to ask from you is that you trust me and know that I love Jude and I would give up my life before I hurt her again." Tommy said to Sadie with truth and feeling.

"Tommy I do believe you and I don't know why this is bothering me so much. I know you love Jude. I will trust you when you say thing are not what they seem between you and Portia. I will also wait till you can tell Jude what is going on for you tell us. I even repect you for that.." Sadie said to Tommy as she walked over to him.

"So are we cool." Tommy asked her as he gave her a hug.

"Yes we are cool, but Tommy if you do hurt Jude I swear you will have ever have children again because I will cut of little Tommy Q and feed him to you do you understand that." Sadie said as she walked out of the room and up the stairs to find Jude. She left Tommy standing there looking every pale and very afraid and Kwest laughing at the look on Tommy's face.

"Man be very very afraid." Kwest said still laughing at Tommy.

"Oh I am." Tommy said as he sat down on the couch.

Jude was just coming out of the bathroom when Sadie walked in to Jude's room.

"Sadie if you are up here to yell at me again. You can save it I don't want to hear it." Jude said as she walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black leggings and a bra and underwear.

"NO Jude I don't want to yell at you again. I was way out of line down stairs and I want say that I am sorry." Sadie said as she walked over to the couch that was in Jude's bedroom and sat down on it.

"Okay then let me get dressed and them we will talk." Jude said as she walked into the closet and got dressed . She came out five minute later dressed in the black legging and a mans dress shirt. Sadie looked at her in complete aw.

"What?" Jude asked when she caught Sadie stairing at her.

"My god Jude you are glowing." Sadie said with a smile.

"Sadie pregnant women glow or at least that what I have been told." Jude laughed as her as she sat down on couch and faced Sadie.

"Look about before I am sorry. I should not have said that." Sadie said to Jude.

"Why Sadie it the truth he is married but again I can't help who I fall in love it. My head tells me it wrong but my heart says something totally different and I don't regret if for a minute." Jude told Sadie.

"I know that. It just that I don't want to see you get hurt again that all." Sadie told her as she got up and started to pace the room.

"Sadie I am not a little girl anymore you can't protect me from the world or Tommy for that matter." Jude said to Sadie.

"I know that again I can't help it is a big sister thing and I don't know how to stop doing it." Sadie said as she walked over to Jude's dresser and looked that the pictures setting there. There was a picture of her and Jude from that fashion shoot that Jude and her had went to.

"I know that Sadie and I love you for it. Okay so we are all cool let go and get something to eat and then I can tell you can Kwest what Tommy and I named Bom." Jude said as she walked over and hugged Sadie.

"You picked out Bom's name?" Sadie asked as they walked out of the room and down the stairs. To find Tommy and Kwest in the kitchen and Tommy was making dinner.

"What are you two doing?" Sadie ask as they walked into the kitchen and kissed Kwest on the cheek.

"We are making you and red dinner." Kwest said hugging Sadie.

"Correction I am making dinner Kwest is just in the way." Tommy said as he turned from the stove to face Jude and Sadie.

"Hey that my shirt." Tommy said when he saw Jude standing there.

"No it was you shirt now it mine. Now what are you making for dinner?" Jude asked walking over and sitting down on a stole

"Spagetti and Meatballs and first my favorite leather jacket and now my shut. What are you going to steal next?" Tommy asked with a smile as he handed Jude a strawberry pop tart.

"I knew that was a reason I fell in love with you. The viper is next Quincy." Jude said as she took a bite of her pop tart and Kwest and Sadie laughed.

"I so don't think so." Tommy said with a laugh.

"Hey are you going to tell us what you named Bom?" Sadie asked when she remembered.

"Yes Tommy do you want to tell them or should I?" Jude asked Tommy.

"Will one of you just tell us already." Sadie demanded with a smile.

"Okay we are going to name her Mackenzie-Alexsandria Noelle Harrison-Quincy." Tommy told Sadie and Kwest before turning back to his sauce and stirring it.

"WOW that is defentely the perfect name for your baby." Sadie said as she walked over and hugged Jude.

"You like it?" Jude asked as she pulled away from Sadie and looked at her.

"Yes and now we have a name for the invitasions." Sadie said to Jude.

"What invitasions" Jude asked her.

"For you baby shower of course." Sadie laughed she so could not wait to throw this baby shower for Jude.

"Oh cool." Jude said taking another bite of her pop tart.

"So who are you going to invite?" Sadie asked Jude and Jude not thinking said the first two names that came to mine.

"Mason and Shay of course." Jude said not paying attention to what she was saying.

"Jude why do you want to invite both Shay and Mason?" Sadie asked as she got up and grabbed a bottle of Pepsi out of the frig and took a drink.

"Well because they are a couple that why." Jude said as Sadie spite her pop all over the kitchen and Kwest fell off of his chair and Tommy dropped the lid he was holding.

"What!!!" They all yelled at once and Jude smacked her hand over her mouth and shook her head no.

"I did not say that out loud." Jude said to them.

"Oh yes you did." Kwest said getting up off the floor.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone please?" Jude begged them. She so could not believe she had just told them. Mason and Shay's secret. They were going to kill her when they find out.

"We promise but you have to tell how do you know this?" Tommy asked her as he picked the lid up off the floor.

"I kind if walked in on them in bed." Jude said and Sadie started to laugh.

"It funny now but at the time it was not." Jude said to them. As she remember catching them together. Before she could say anything else there was a knock on at the door.

"I will go and get it." Jude said getting up and going to answer the front door. She about passed out when she was who was standing at the door..

"Mason, Shay what are you doing here?" She asked as she let them in.

"We wanted to see if you were okay." Mason said as he kissed Jude on the cheek as he walked by her and into the house.

"I am so glad you two are here I just did something really bad." Jude said with tears in her eyes.

"What did you do Jude." Shay asked watching her eyes fill with tears.

"I kind of sort of told Tommy, Kwest, and Sadie about you two being together." Jude said to them as she closed her eyes and waited for them to start yelling at her.

"Did you do it on purpose of my accident?" Shay asked her.

"Accident, I did not mean to." She cried as Shay and Mason walked over to her and hugged her.

"Hey Shorty it okay were not mad so you told them. It not the end of the world." Shay said pulling way from her and they walked into the kitchen,

"Hey so Jude told you about us." Mason asked as they sat down.

"Yes and we promise not to tell." Tommy said to them.

"Thank you for that Tommy. I want to tell my uncle on my own when I am ready and right now I am not ready to tell him." Shay said to them all.

"Your welcome now why don't Mason, Sadie and Jude going to the living room and plan that baby shower and Kwest Shay and I can finish making dinner.' Tommy said as he kissed Jude and pushed her out of the kitchen. Mason and Sadie followed laughing.

**A/N that is for this chapter thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think. Please click on the little box below and review.**

**Tanya**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star and all that good stuff. Thank you everone for reading sorry this has taken so long to post things have been crazy we just bought a new house and are in the middle tairing wall paper off of walls, painting and moving in and all the good stuff. PS wall paper is evil and wrong and don't ever volenteer to help remove it.**

**A/N: I am skipping head Jude is now eight months pregnant.**

"**WAKE UP BABY" Mason screamed to Jude's very swollen belly as he grabbed her belly. Mason had been doing that for ever since she started to show then only time he had not done it was while he was on tour and Jude had just about had enough of it. Today she Mason and Shay were out having lunch at a small out side café. They were having some really great weather and it was in the in the low 60's and in the middle of October so Jude Mason and Shay had dragged her out of the Studio. **

"**Mason I swear to go if you do that one more time you will be sorry." Jude told him as she smacked him on the arm. Shay just laughed at them. Till Jude turned and shot him a dirty look.**

"**As for you, you better make him leave my belly alone or I will tell Darius you dirty little secret." Jude warned him as she took a bite out if her double bacon cheese bugger. Shay turned pale and looked over at Mason. **

"**Mason sweetie leave her alone we don't want her telling my Uncle just yet." He said pleading with Mason to leave Jude alone.**

"**She wouldn't dare." Mason said looking at Shay for reassurance.**

"**Mason I have on name for you Liam." Shay said and cringed and laughed as he remembered what Jude had done to Liam. **

"**What do you mean Liam?" Mason asked taking a drink of his coffee.**

"**Did you now look at the company newsletter that came out today?" Shay asked as Jude started to laugh.**

"**No I was in to much of a hurry to find you and Jude. What did you do Jude?" Mason asked not to sure he really wanted to know what she had been up to while he was on tour. He had just got back from a month long tour. It was originally suppose to be three months but Darius has decided that Jude needed the people that she cared about around her right now with her being so close to her due date.**

"**The other day Liam called me Waddles and quacked at me because of the way that I am walking right now. So when he was leaning to talk to one of the new interns I snuck up behind him and cut the belt he was wearing. When he strode up his pants fell down and he had on smurf boxers. I took a picture of his like that on my camera phone when I showed the picture to Sadie we downloaded it and had it put on the front page of the G Major newsletter." Jude said talking a drink of her strawberry and chocolate milk shake. Shay was doubled over laughing and Mason was looking at Jude in complete shock.**

"**You so did not do that." Mason managed to say.**

"**Yes I did and if he calls me Waddles again I will do just the same." Jude informed Mason.**

"**So now you see why I want you to leave her alone she is not joking when she says she will tell uncle Darius about us." Shay said managing to stop laughing long enough to get that question out.**

"**You win I will stop messing with your belly." Mason said a little afraid of a pregnant Jude right now. **

"**Good now lets finish eating and them I want to go home and watch Junior." Jude told them as she shoved a french-fry into her mouth.**

"**Yeah do you want dessert?" Shay asked as he finished his lunch.**

"**No I want pop tarts and they are at home so let go." Jude said as she finished her lunch and tried to stand up, with not much luck she finally looked to Shay and Mason for help. They took her hands and helped her up out of her chair. **

"**Thank you and I love you guys." Jude said patting then each on the cheek as she reached over and grabs Tommy's leather jacket and puts it on.**

"**We know now let go and get you those strawberry pop tarts" Shay said as he tossed some money on the table and they left.**

"**Come on guys hurry up I have to pee." Jude said for the fifth time since they left the café. **

"We are almost there Jude and why did you now go before we left the restaurant?" Mason asked her.

"**Because I didn't have to go them you moron." Jude said as she smacked him on the back of the head. **

"**Ouch Jude that hurt." Mason said rubbing the back of his head.**

"**Sorry, Shay if you don't want me to pee all over you back seat you had better hurry up." Jude said wiggling back and forth in the back seat. Shay got this look of panic on his face and stepped on the gas.**

"**Yet," Jude said as she climbed out of the car and all be ran to the front door with Mason and Shay chasing after her. **

"**Surprise." Everyone screamed as Jude walked into the house causing Jude to scream and reach out and punch the person closet to her. Which happen to be Liam.**

"**Oh god move, I have to pee really bad." Jude said as she waddled to the bathroom. Leaving everyone standing there more surprised then she was.**

"**Well that didn't go like I planed." Sadie said with a laugh as Kwest came up to Liam and handed him some ice for his eye.**

"**Your telling me what is it with you Harrison women and using your fist?" Liam asked placing the ice pack on his eye.**

"**Liam I am sorry I hit you. You all just surprised me that all and I really had to pee." Jude said walking into the living room and looking around. There were pink and light purple balloons and streamers all over the place and IT A GIRL banner hanging over the huge picture window in the living room.**

"**Aw you guys thank you." Jude said as she looked around at who was there. Sadie, Kwest, Darius, Patsy, Jamie, Spied, Wally, Kyle, Portia, Liam, Mason and Shay were all there but she did not see Tommy. She wondered where he was, but before she could asked Sadie walked up to her and hugged her. **

"Welcome to your baby shower Jude." Sadie said when she pulled away from Jude and smiled.

"**Thank you everyone. This is great." Jude said as she hugged everyone.**

"**Don't worry Jude he will be here." Kwest whispered in her ear when she hugged him.**

"**How did?" Jude started to asked but Kwest shook his head.**

"**I know you that how." He said with a smile.**

"**Time for snacks" Sadie said coming into the living room with bite size strawberry pop tarts on a tray.**

"**Sadie how did you do this." Jude asked when she was them.**

"**I did Darius make a call and had them made just for you and your baby shower." Sadie explained to Jude as Jude took the tray of pop tarts and sat down to eat them.**

" **Now time for a game as you can see everyone had a pin on with a bottle on it. If you are caught saying the word baby you will lose you pin to who ever hears you say it. Later after a couple of games and Jude having got everyone but Mason's pin. Jude got up and walked to the window and looked it wondering were Tommy was.**

"**He will be here Jude." Sadie said coming up behind Jude. **

"**I know I just have not heard from him all day and this is the longest we have went with out talking since I told him about Bom." Jude said laying a hand on her swollen belly.**

"**Hey Jude let open presents." Portia said walking into the room with a big huge box.**

"**Oh presents." Jude said as she walked over to the couch and sat down. As Portia handed her the box and she opened it and pulled out a white and pink flees blanket and matching teddy bear and a little purple laced dress.**

"**Portia they are so pretty thank you." Jude said with a smile as she ran her hand over the dress.**

"**Jude this is from us." Spied said a he handed Jude another box. In side it was mini Drum set and black t-shirt with the saying My Mom is A Rock Star. Jude laughed and hugged them. **

"**Blondie this is from me and Jamie." Patsy said handing Jude another box in to was a black leather jacket that said "Punk Princess in the Making" It was the cutes thing Jude had ever seen.**

"**I love it Patsy. Thank you.' Jude said with a huge smile on her face.**

"**Jude this is from me." Liam said handing Jude a envelope. Jude opened it and gasped.**

"**Jude what is it?" Sadie asked Jude as she took the envelope from Jude and looked she two gasped.**

"**Liam you should have done that." Jude said with a smile.**

"**What did he do?" Mason asked.**

"**He just gave my daughter a check for 50 thousand dollars to start a collage fund and there is a deed here for a house in Ireland in her name and a sells slip for a pony." Jude said with a laugh as grabbed Liam and hugged him.**

**  
"Thank you Liam that was very sweet." Jude said when Liam pulled away from her and smiled.**

"**Okay my turn." Shay said walking up and handing Jude a little black box. Jude opened it and again gasped.**

"**Shay what did you do?" Jude said as she pulled a key out of the little black box and looked at him and Mason. She knew this present was from both of them.**

"**Well come on and let see." Shay said as he and Mason pulled Jude up of the couch and let her to the front door and out side to the driveway. **

"**Hey not fair the kid's not even born yet." Kwest said with a shake of his head. Sitting in the driveway was a dark purple Viper with a big hot pink bow on it.**

"**Kwest I hate to tell you this but life's not fair." Sadie laughed.**

"**You guys shouldn't have done this." Jude said with tears in her eyes.**

"**Now on to more presents." Darius said as they walked back inside and he handed Jude two boxes. In the first box was a mini Gibson gaiter. The second box held a long white christening dress with a lace edging and a white blanket to go with it. **

"**Oh Darius it beautiful and I love it." Jude said to him.**

"**I am so glad you like it been in our family for generations and I thought you would like you have it to christen Bom in when she is born." Darius said as he hugged Jude and kissed her on the forehead.**

"**Are you sure about this?" Jude asked him and Portia.**

"**Yes we are and with that Jude Portia and I need to go." Darius said with a smile as he hugged her again.**

"**Jude we also need to go we are having dinner wit Nana tonight." Jamie said as he and Patsy also hugged her good bye.**

"**Oh well bye." Jude said to them as she watched them leave.**

"**Jude there is something you need to see up stairs." Sadie said once Portia and Darius was gone.**

'**What?" Jude asked as Mason and Shay once again helped her up off the couch.**

"**Just go up stairs to the nursery." Sadie said as she pushed Jude towards the stairs. Jude just shrugged her shoulders and walked up the stairs to the nursery. When she opened the door to the nursery she gasped in surprise as her eyes filled with tears. Standing in the middle if the nursery was Tommy and he was covered in paint and the nursery was finished and decorated. The walls were painted in a light purple called a bell flower. The ceiling was a little darker with glow in the dark stars with fairs butterflies and little dragons hanging from it. The furnisher was white and gold brass crib bassinet, and cradle. There was a white changing table/dresser under a window looking out into the back yard and a rocking chair facing the balcony doors. It was the most beautiful room Jude had ever seen.**

"**Oh Tommy I love it and I love you." Jude said as she hugged him and then he kissed her.**

"**I am glad you love it and I love you two." Tommy said when he pulled out of the kiss and leaned down and kissed her belly as Bom kicked.**

**A/N: that is for this chapter. Please let me know what you think. **

**Tanya**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**I know I know I know I should have posted more sooner. I have been stuck. I know what I want to write and where this chapter is going but it had been really really hard to write. Thank you to all for reading and reviewing I love them and love for them. I was to say thank you to the Lovely Lady Leigh for editing this for me. Without her I could not have to this chapter done.**

**Diclaimer: I don't Own Instant Star.**

It was the end of October when Jude waddled into G Major and over to where Mason, Shay and SME were sitting.

"Move" She said as she smacked Spied in the back of the head.

Spied looked at her and got up rubbing the back of his head as she sat down. "OUCH and good morning to you to Lady Harrison and how are we doing today" Spied asked moving over on the other end of the couch away from Jude.

The one thing that Spied and most everyone has learned during Jude pregnancy was that a pregnant Jude was a violent Jude. She all but broke Darius's hand the other day when he took one of her pop tarts. The look on his face when Jude slammed the toaster down on his hand was price less as Portia rushed him off to the ER with a crying Jude right behind them trying to say she was sorry. By the time it was all and over and done with Darius was the one apologizing to Jude and trying to calm her down. He was telling her that everything was alright. She had him so wrapped around her little finger. There was not any thing he or any one else around here would not do to make her happy and to make sure she stays that way. Liam even ran out one day and brought her back a case of pop tarts and a hot spice chai all because she was she wanted them. Him, Wally and Kyle even drove clear across the city one night to get Jude her favorite pizza. When they place had stopped delivering one night.

"I don't know Spied. I am just over nine months pregnant I can't see my feet my ankles are swollen, I have hemorrhoids and to top it all off I had to switch doctors because mine moved to the States . So I am feeling just great Spied thank you for asking." Jude said as Spied turned pale at the word hemorrhoids and Wally, Kyle, Mason, and Shay are all laughing at him.

"Dude that was way to much information a I am fine for I am good would have worked." Spied said with a shack of his head like trying to erase what she had just said from his memory.

Jude shot him a dirty look. "Mason you are closer." Jude said and Mason reach up and smacked him on the back of the head again, making Jude laugh as he fell off of the couch and hit the floor.

"Spied leave Jude alone and go record something. Jude my office please?" Darius shouted from his office door.

"Hey dude I did not do anything to her all I did was ask her how she was feeling." Spied said getting up off the floor.

"Spied when are you going to learn you never ask a pregnant women how they are feeling when they are nine months pregnant that is just a death wish. Jude I have a hot Spiced Chai Latte and a box of hot strawberry pop tarts." Darius said with a smile as her face lit up and she tried to get up off the couch but was having trouble. "Mason, Shay, Wally, and Kyle if you want to keep you jobs you will help our girl get up off the couch and no comment from you Spied or I will turn you over to Sadie." Darius said as he turned and walked back in his office, as everyone helped Jude up off the couch and she waddled into Darius's office.

"Here Jude and have a seat." Darius said handing Jude her warm pop tarts and her hot Spiced Chai Latte.

"Darius you are my hero." Jude said as she ate her pop tarts and drank her Latte.

"So Jude have you thought about taking maternity leave yet?" Darius asked as she ate.

"No I have not I figured that I could work up until I go into labor and then take some time off after Mac is born and then bring her with me if that okay." Jude said looking over at Darius and wondered what he was up to.

"That's fine Jude that was kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. I would love for you to bring Mac to work, as a matter a fact I am going to add a daycare here so you can bring her here all the time." Darius said with a smile at the look of shock on Jude's face. He liked having Jude around and he could not wait to play with Jude's baby and watch her grow up and like the idea he was going to be an honorary\ grandpa. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure Jude got to spend as much time with her daughter.

"Oh D that is so sweet and I love it." Jude said as her eyes filled with tears as she tried to get up out of the chair to hug him.

"Hey Jude don't get up." Darius said walking over to her and gave her a hug and then leaned back against his desk. "So how is the new record coming?" He asked with a smile when she was done eating her pop tarts.

"It good almost done I have to write like two more songs to add then it done." Jude said as she took a drink of her Spiced Chai Latte.

"So do you have a ballad for your new CD?" Darius asked as Jude got up from her seat.

"Darius what is going on? You have always pushed me to get a CD done but not like this. I am working on it and that is all I can say. I want it done before Bom is born. So now if you will excuse me I will go and find Tommy and Kwest and work on it. I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon and I would like to get some work done before then." Jude said grabbing her Spiced Chai and waddled out of Darius's office, leaving him sitting there in shock at that fact that she had just stood up to him and didn't give him a chance to argue back.

Jude waddled into Studio A where Tommy and Kwest were working and threw her bag across the room. Kwest being the smart man he was, knew when to duck and cover. He got up from his seat without saying anything, walked up to Jude and kissed her on the cheek. He then left the studio leaving Jude standing there with a look of shock on her face and Tommy laughing.

"Why did he do that?" Jude asked as she sat down on the couch in the Studio and took her flip flops off.

"Because he is Kwest, now why don't you tell me what has you so bothered and upset." Tommy said as he rolled his chair over to where Jude was sitting and grabbed her foot and started to rub it.

"Darius it pushing me to finish my CD, and I he wants a ballad on it also." Jude said as she leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes enjoying her foot rub.

"So what is the problem? I know you have one." Tommy asked as he watched her relax.

"You are right I do have one, but I am not sure I should use it." Jude said taking a drink of her Spiced Chai. She looked over at Tommy and frowned because it was all gone. Tommy reached behind him and pulled out a fresh one handing it to her.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you Quincy." Jude said as she took a drink and closed her eyes again.

"So tell me what song you want to use." Tommy said as he sat her right foot down and grabbed her left foot.

"I want to use our song Tommy." Jude said as her eyes filled with tears. She was afraid that he would say no to her or get mad that she wanted to use it.

"Then use it Jude. The song is fantastic I know I love it and I love you and I want you to be happy." Tommy said with a smile as her face lit up.

She leaned up and kissed him. He groaned and kissed her back. He groaned again when Jude pulled away and looked at him.

"I would love to take this further but we can't and thank you for saying it's okay." Jude said as she sat back and smiled at Tommy.

"So girl what are you waiting for get in there and sing your heart out." Tommy said as he pulled her up off the couch and pushed her toward the recording booth.

Jude shot him a dirty look as she walked in and put on her head phones.

"Did I Tell You That I Love You Today take one." Tommy said as he signaled for Jude to start.

She looked at him and smiled then closed her eyes.

_**Did I tell you that I love you today?  
Have I looked into your eyes?  
Cause I've taken down that last remaining wall  
and showed myself to you  
**_

_**As I am  
All my faults  
All my thoughts  
All my yearning  
Oh I love you  
Always have and always will  
and I wanna face this moment  
**_

_**Hold it near  
Hold it deep  
Hold it still  
**_

_**Did you know how scared I used to be  
Scared for you, scared of me  
But taking down this barrier  
and touching you at last  
has broken all that down  
Into dust  
blown away  
**_

_**now there's us  
and we're real  
Oh I love you  
Always have and always will  
and I wanna face this moment  
Hold it near  
Hold it deep  
Hold it still  
Oh I love you  
Always have and always will  
and I wanna face this moment  
**_

_**Hold it near  
Hold it deep  
Hold it still  
**_

**_Did I tell you that I love you today..._**

"Hey Quincy how was that. " Jude asked when she was finished with the song.

"It was perfect and you are done for the day." Tommy said with a smile as she pulled off the head phones waddled out of the booth and sat down next to him.

"That's cool, you remembered that I have a doctor's appointment in a little while right?" Jude asked as she rubbed her belly.

"I know you do girl but I can't go with you today I have something I have to do, but lets meet for lunch when your done." Tommy said hoping she would not push him.

Tommy realized something as he listened to Jude sing their song. He fell in love with her all over again. He knew at that moment there was not anything he would not do for her or his child. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and his daughter and he was going take steps to make sure that happened starting today.

"Ok but you owe me big you know and I am not too sure about Dr. Miller." Jude said not wanted to argue with Tommy.

"How about a present then?" Tommy said with a laugh as her face lit up again.

"Oh I love presents." Jude said clapping her hands in happiness.

"I know you do girl so go to your doctor's appointment and call me when you are done and we will meet at Dragon House for lunch." Tommy said as he leaned over and kissed her belly.

She smiled and ran her hand through his hair. She so could not wait to see him with their daughter. He is going to make a great father.

"That's fine but you better bring that present with you." Jude said when Tommy looked up at her.

"Oh I will." Tommy said with a smile.

"You better. Now please help me up." Jude said just as Kwest and SME walked in.

"Hey that's not fair she smacked me in the back of the head and told me to move and then D told us to help her up and she asked you nicely, what up with that?" Spied asked when they walked in.

Wally Kyle and Kwest looked at him and shook there heads as Kwest reached up and smacked him on the back of the head.

'Thank you Kwest and to answer your question Spied, I love Tommy and I don't love you." Jude laughed as she walked by him, stopped and kissed Kwest on the check.

"Now we are even." Jude said as she walked out of the studio leaving them all standing there in either shock or laughter.

Tommy did not say a thing to anyone he got up and left the studio and walked to his office. Once he was in his office he sat down in his chair and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey we need to talk. No not tonight, now. I will meet you at the house." Tommy said as he hung up his cell and left G Major.

**An Hour Later **

Jude had left the doctors office and was walking to her car when her cell phone rang. She pulled it out and looked at the caller id and smiled as she answered it.

"Perfect timing Quincy. I am just leaving the doctors office now. I will meet you at Dragon House in fifteen minutes." Jude said as she got into her mustang and pulled out of the doctor's office driving down the street. She was stopped at the stop light when Bom really started to kick. Jude smiled and looked down at her belly and rubbed it.

"Hey, how is mommy's baby girl today?" Jude asked her belly. When Bom kicked she laughed.

"Okay mommy is going to take that as you are doing good. Are you ready to go and see daddy?" Jude asked her belly again and laughed again when Bom kicked.

"Again I am going to take that as a yes. It won't be long now before we see him. Or daddy and I see you for in fact. I so can't wait for you to get here my little Angel." Jude said as someone behind her honked .

Jude looked up and saw that the light had turned green. She smiled and waved at the person behind her and started through the light just as someone screamed. Jude looked over just in time to see a truck coming straight at her. She screamed and slammed on her brakes but it was too late. The truck slammed right into the passenger side of her car.

"My baby." Jude thought as everything went black.

The next thing Jude knew she was waking up and was not in her car. She hurt all over. She looked around and realized she was in a hospital room. Tommy was there. He was right next to her bed and had a hold of her hand. His head was down so he did not see that she was awake.

"Tommy." She said as she looked at him.

He looked up at her a smiled.

"Our baby" She said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Your and Tommy's daughter is fine Jude." Someone else in the room said .

Jude turned her head to see Darius sitting on the couch in her room. She did not know what to say all she could do was look at Tommy.

"It's okay Jude. I am going to go and tell the doctor and everyone that you are awake and leave you and Darius to talk." Tommy said as he kissed Jude on her forehead and left her alone with Darius.

"Darius I don't know what to say." Jude said trying to find the word to try and make this all right.

"Jude there is nothing you can say to make this right. What really hurt is that you did not come to me from the beginning and tell me the truth. I have been waiting for months for you and T to tell me that he was Bom's father and you have not. Why?" Darius asked getting up from the couch and walked over to sit down next to Jude and took her hand.

"Because Portia is your sister and I did not want you to hate me or hurt Tommy." Jude said as eyes filled with tears and she looked up at him to see him smiling with tears in his eyes.

"Jude, Portia and Tommy are complicated and not right. That is all I am going to say about them. Now as far as you and Tommy, I love you like a daughter Jude and there is not anything I would not do to see you happy and when you can back from the Ranch House before you left on tour that was the happiest I have ever seen. You and I know that Tommy was the reason. It broke my heart when I found out that him and Portia were staying married because as far as I am concerned you and Tommy belong together. Then I heard that song you sang today and now I know it for sure. You two will be together one day." Darius said as he hugged Jude who was crying.

"Aw Jude come on baby girl don't cry it's alright you and your baby are fine and everything is going to be fine now." Darius said as he rubbed her back.

She looked up at him and smile through her tears. Before she could say anything Tommy came back into the room and he was not alone.

"Hey guys." Jude said as Tommy, Sadie, Kwest, Mason, Shay, Patsy, Jamie, Spied, Wally, Kyle, and Liam all came walking into the room with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey back at you Blondie." Patsy said as Sadie and everyone hugged her.

She looked over at Darius and Tommy and mouthed 'do they know.'

They both looked at her and shook their head know.

"Jude you can tell them." Darius said with a reassuring smile.

"Tell us what? Is something wrong with the baby?" Sadie asked as she snuggled into Kwest's arms.

"No and Sadie you already know this, Patsy Jamie, Spied, Wally, Kyle and Liam I think it's time you knew who the father of Bom is." Jude said as she looked at them hoping they would not be mad at her for not telling them sooner.

"Who is it?" Kyle asked as Spied smacked him on the back of the head.

"Tommy is Bom's father." Jude said as she closed her eyes and waited for them to yell at her.

When that did not happen she opened her eyes to see them all handing Patsy fifty dollar bills and Jamie had a huge smile on his face.

"What you knew?" Jude asked in shock as she looked at them.

"Of course we did and we all just figured you would tell use when you were ready. " Spied said as he hugged her.

"So you already knew? Then I think this is the time for telling the truth what else do you guys all know?" she said looking over at Mason and Shay hoping that they would finally tell everyone about them.

"Go ahead and tell them Shorty you have told almost everyone else in this room so why not." Shay said with a smile. He hoped that if Jude told then his uncle would react better with the news coming form her.

"Okay well my best friend and my ex boyfriend are a couple. " Jude said looking at them and smiling as Shay took Mason's hand and kissed him in front of everyone in the room.

Darius laughed and handed Patsy another fifty dollars.

"I am not even going to ask how you already knew. " Jude laughed.

"Face it Jude I know all. " Darius said but before Jude could answer she doubled over on the bed and Tommy ran to her side.

Tommy grabbed her hand. She looked down and saw blood. She head someone scream and everything went black again.

Doctor Miller and a nurse came running in and pushed everyone out of the room. The nurses came running back out.

"I need to talk to the father of the baby and the closest relative that is here now." She demanded as she looked at everyone.

"I am the father and Sadie is her sister. What the hell is going on?" Tommy demanded to the nurses.

"We are taking Miss Harrison is for an emergency c -section she is bleeding severely and the baby's heart beat is very weak we have to get the baby out now before we lose them both. I need you to sign these paper and for you to come with us." The nurse said as she handed Sadie the papers and grabbed Tommy pulling him down the hall with her as they wheeled Jude down the hall into the OR.

All Tommy could do was follow the nurse and try to take in what he was been told. He could lose Jude and Bom. 'No please don't take them away from me'. He thought as the put on the scrubs the nurse handed him.

"Tommy come with me." The nurse said when was ready. He followed her into the operating room.

"We have lost the heart beat get him out here." Doctor Miller screamed as Tommy and the nurse walked into the room.

Tommy just stood there for a sec not understanding what was has hearing as the nurse pushed him out of the room. "No you have to save them please." Tommy finally begged as the nurse pushed him out of the room and closed the door in his face. He stared through the little window watching them working on Jude. He saw them pull out his daughter and the nurse rush her over to the other side of the room where he could not see.

"Please don't take them from me." Tommy said out loud but to no one. Tommy walked way from the door and leaned against the wall across from the OR doors. He slid down the wall and sat with his arms on his knees. He could not believe this was happening she was fine just a few minutes ago what happen. Tommy did not realize the door to the room had opened till the nurse was in front of him.

"Tommy my name is Nurse Martha I have been with Jude since she was taken into the OR" She said as sat down next to him.

"Jude and our daughter are they okay? And what happened?" Tommy asked as he raised his head and looked at her.

"Tommy the placenta separated from Jude's uterus and she started to bleed uncontrollably. We got the baby out an stopped the bleeding, Jude has lost a lot of blood but she is going to live." Martha explained to Tommy.

"Our daughter what about her?" Tommy asked in fear for his child.

"Tommy, I am very sorry we could not save her. There was just too much blood." Martha said as Tommy shook his head no. "We are cleaning her up now would you like to hold her and tell her good bye?" Martha asked as she watched Tommy cry. 'This was so wrong' she thought. They did not deserve this.

Tommy just looked at her and shook his head, yes. He got up and followed her. She took him into a room with a rocking chair and a basinet and nothing else in it.

"Tommy sit here and I will be back with you daughter in a minute." She said as she sat Tommy in the rocking chair and he stared at that wall.

**_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it OK  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough_  
**

"Tommy here is you daughter." Martha said as she handed Tommy his daughter and left him alone her. He looked down at the baby in his arms. She was wrapped in a little pink blanket.

**_And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction or a beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty and weightless and_ **

"You look perfect just like you are asleep" Tommy cried as he pulled the blanket back and looked at her. He reached out to touch her little check.

**_In the arms of the Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here_ **

"You look just like Jude" Tommy said as he reached up and touched her hair. She had a head full of blond curls.

"You are my angel and I can't believe you are gone before we get to watch you grow up. Your mommy and I wanted you very much." Tommy said pulling the blanket back and looking at her little hand. He reached down and counted her fingers. 'She is so cold' Tommy thought as he counted her toes.

**_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees _**

"How do I tell you mommy that you are gone? How do I do this? And most of all.. how do I say good bye to you my little angel?" Tommy cried as he pulled his daughter close to his chest and cried.

**_In the arms of the Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here_ **

"I love you. Don't you ever forget that. Goodbye my Little Angel." Tommy said as he kissed her on her forehead and wrapped her back up in her little pink blanket. He didn't want her to get any colder then she was.

**_You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here_**

Tommy took one last look at his daughter and left to do the hardest thing he was ever going to have to do, go tell Jude that their daughter was gone.

"Martha I want to be with Jude when she wakes up." Tommy said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I can arrange that. Tommy we have not told your family or friends yet. Do you want us to tell them?" She asked.

"No I will go and tell them while you make the arrangements for me to be with Jude when she wakes up." Tommy said walking off down to the waiting room.

He walked in to find Sadie sitting in Kwest lap and she was asleep, Patsy and Jamie were sitting in a corner talking, SME were wrestling around on the floor and Darius was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Liam was nowhere to be found. Tommy shook his head to try and clear it and wiped his eye as he walked into the waiting room. Darius saw him first. Tommy shook his head at Darius and walked over to where Kwest was sitting holding a sleeping Sadie.

"Sadie?" Tommy said as he knelt down in front of Kwest and Sadie.

Sadie opened her eyes and looked at Tommy. "Jude!" Sadie cried as she looked at Tommy.

Tommy reached up and pushed a lock of Sadie's hair behind her ear. "Jude is asleep, she is going to make it." Tommy said looking at Kwest.

"The baby... Tommy?" Sadie said as she looked at him and then at Kwest.

"Jude and my little Angel is gone. She did not make it." Tommy said as he cried.

Sadie looked at him and then Kwest as her eyes filled with tears. Kwest pulled her close to him and let her cry for the loss of her niece.

Darius walked up to Tommy and put his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy looked up at Darius. "How do I do it D? How do I tell Jude that our baby is gone? Tell me how I do this please? I don't know if I can do this, Help me please?" Tommy cried as Darius hugged him.

"Tommy I wish could help you, but I can't if there was someway I could I would, and you will find a way to tell her. You and her will make it through this together." Darius said trying to offer some kind if comfort.

"Tommy we have her in a room now." Martha said as Tommy pulled away and looked over at the nurse.

He got up and followed her to the room that Jude was in. She looked so pail and fragile. He walked over and sat down next to her and help her hand.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hey Quincy where's my baby" Jude whispered at him.

All he could do was stare at her. "Jude you're awake." Tommy said in disbelief.

"Yes I am. Now please tell me where my baby is." Jude said with a smile.

'Oh god' Tommy thought. "Jude our baby is gone." Tommy said trying to explain it to her.

"So go and get her Tommy." Jude said not understanding what Tommy was telling her.

"Jude I can't, she did not make it our baby is dead." Tommy said with tears in his eyes as Jude looked at him in disbelief.

'No Tommy No, I want my baby." Jude screamed as the nurse came running in and gave her a shot.

**A/N; Please don't lynch me. Keep in mind every thing is not always what is seems. This chapter was really really hard to right. Again please don't kill me. Thank you and please please review and let me know what you think. I live for them.  
Tanya**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Thank you all for reading and letting me know what you think and for not killing me.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Amber/Angel-Supersexypinkpigtailsofdoom. One of my role playing friend on our Instant Star role playing site. The site is called Overrated and we are**

**looking for more members if you are interested.. Here Is that link**

**http://www.overratedrp. Birthday Angel and thank you for helping me write the smut part of this. She then finished it when I want not sure it was good enough. Please be kind this is the first smut that have ever wrote before and I was only able to do it with Angel's help. I would so like to say thank you Mell for making me an new banner for this story. I love it and thank you to everyone for reading this and sending me you reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.**

Tommy was sitting beside Jude's hospital bed hold her hand. When Darius knocked on the door and came in. Tommy looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Hey Tommy how she doing?" Darius asked as he walked over to Tommy and sat down in the chair next to Tommy's.

"Not good. They sedated her and she has not been awake since. I don't know how she is going to get thought this D." Tommy said as he looked at Jude. He will never ever get the sound of Jude's blood curtailing scream out of his head for as long as he lives.

"I know Tommy. I about came out of my skin when I heard her scream." Darius said with as he looked over at Jude. She had taken ten years off of his life when he heard her scream.

"D how is Sadie doing?" Tommy asked.

"Not good. I tell you one think I ever get into a fight and need someone in my corner I will call Sadie any day of the week." Darius said with a chuckle.

"Why what happen?" Tommy asked Darius not sure he wanted to really know what had happen.

"Tommy when she heard Jude scream she tried to get in here to her and Kwest grabbed her to try and stop her. She some how managed to dislocate Kwest shoulder and it took SME Jamie, Shay and Mason to retain her and keep her out of here. She is one amazing lady and she fight for those she loves." Darius said with a smile. Jude had wormed her way into Darius's heart a long time ago. He had always liked Sadie but after they day with Stuart and then today she had also wormed her way into his heart.

"Is Kwest going to be okay?" Tommy asked laughing at what Darius had just told him. He was really glad Jude had a sister like Sadie.

"Yes he will be fine and Jude's Doctor gave Sadie something to sleep. Right now her heart is breaking for Jude and the baby you two just lost." Darius said god what he would not give to be able to take way the pain they are all going through away and give Jude and Tommy their daughter. Before Tommy could say anything there was another knock on the door and a lady in her mid thirties walked in.

"I to talk to Ms. Harrison but since she is asleep I will come back." The lady said smiling at Tommy as she turned to leave the room.

"Is there anything I can help you with and who are you?" Tommy asked the stopping her in her tracks.

"My name is Amanda Philips and I know who you are Little Tommy Q I am a huge fan of yours." Amanda said smiling at Tommy as she laid her hand on his arm.

"Good for you and the name is Tommy. Now what do you need from Jude." Tommy said removing Amanda's hand from his arm and stepping away from her.

"Oh I am here from record and I need to know the name of the baby and who the father was for the birth and death certificate." She said still smiling at Tommy as she stepped closer to him again. Darius just stared at her in disbelief and Tommy pushed her away from him.

"Stay way from me and get out." Tommy said all but yelling at her.

"Tommy no." Someone said as Darius grabbed Amanda. They both turn to see Jude awake with tears in her eyes and all the anger went of Tommy as he walked back over to Jude and kissed her on the forehead.

"Girl your awake." Tommy said trying to be strong for Jude. He know that he had to hold it together

"Yes there nothing like waking up to someone wanted the name your baby for a death certificate." Jude said sarcastically shooting Amanda a dirty look.

"Jude you don't have to do this right now. She can come back later." Tommy said to Jude.

"No Tommy I want to get this over with." Jude said trying to sit up but it hurt to much for that. Tommy seeing her try to set up helped her and Darius got her a glass of water and brought it too her.

"Alright, what is your daughters name and Who is her father?" Amanda asked not even trying to be nice or sympathetic at all and shorting Jude a dirty look.

Jude looked over at the window staring at nothing but the blue sky with tears in her eyes. "Her name is Mackenzie-Alexsandria Noelle Harrison and her father" Tommy started to say but Jude cut him off.

"No that not her name her name is Mackenzie-Alexsandria Noelle Quincy and her Father is Thomas Anthony Quincy." Jude said as she looked at Tommy with tears in her eyes. Tommy smiled at Jude and kissed her on her forehead. Amanda looked up and gasped in shock at Jude's announcement.

"Now is there anything else you need?" Tommy asked Amanda as he shpt her a dirty look.

"You know you should be ashamed of yourself. You slept with a married man and got pregnant. You dissevered what you got and to think I use to be a fan of yours" Amanda said as she shot Tommy a dirty look and she turned to leave the room but Darius caught her by the arm and yanked her back in just as a nurse walked into the room.

"You go and get your Administrator and you chef right now." Darius said to the nurse that just walked in. She took one look at Jude's pale shocked face and a pissed of Tommy and Darius and all but ran out of the room. While Darius looked at Amanda with pure murder in his eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are and where the hell do you get off coming in here and treating Jude like that. She has never done a thing to you. She just lost her daughter and you said that shit to her. How dare you. No one deserves what just happened to her and you should be ashamed of yourself for saying that to her. You are just some jealous little fan that is pissed because Tommy fell in love with Jude and he would not even give you the time of day when you walked in here and all but throw yourself at him a few minuets ago and that pissed you off. It does not matter if he was married or not you have not right to take you personal feeling out on a patient. I am going to have your job before this is over with and you will be lucky if you will ever get another job working in another hospital again. Now let's go and tell you bosses what you did." Darius said as he grabbed Amanda and yanked her out of Jude's room.

"She right Tommy." Jude said as she looked up at him. "It my fault our daughter is dead I killed her."

"Jude no it not. It was an accident it not you fault you did nothing wrong." Tommy said not knowing what to do to help her. Jude did not answer. She just stared at the wall with tears in her eyes. Tommy did not get a chance to say anything else to Jude because Sadie come running into the room. Tommy looked at her and shook his head no. He kissed Jude on the forehead and walked out of the room to give Sadie and Jude some time alone.

Three Day's later.

"How is she doing?" Portia asked as she walked into Jude's hospital. She found Tommy sitting next to Jude's hospital bed. Sadie and Kwest curled up on a couch together and Darius sitting in a chair looking over some paper work.

Tommy looked up at Portia and signaled for her to wait out side and he got up whispered into Jude ear and kissed her on the forehead and looked over at Darius, then Sadie and Kwest as he walked out of Jude's room. To go and talk to Portia. It was time to tell her the truth and they all knew it. The press was having a field day. With the death of Jude's baby. They had not got wind of the fact that Tommy was the father yet. Only because Darius threaded to sue the hospital and anyone that leaked it to the press and after what happen with Amanda the staff was scared of Darius. He had threatened to sue the hospital and Amanda personally.

Tommy walked out into the hallway to find Portia standing there waiting for him. He looked at her and tried to smile. But he could not. He was to worried about Jude and trying to get her through this.

"Come on lets take a walk down to the chapel and talk." Tommy said as they started to walk. Tommy wondered how he was going to do this. He hoped that Portia would not hate him.

They walked silently down the hallway into the chapel. Once there Tommy walked up to the front and light a candle for his daughter and for Jude. He then asked for some help to tell Portia what was going on. He had to do it before the press did it for him. He was not stupid. He knew they could find out any second. Know matter how much Darius was threatening the hospital. It would not stay quite.

"Portia I don't know how to tell you this. So I am just going to tell you." Tommy said turning to look at Portia.

"Tommy" Portia started to say but Tommy cut her off.

"No Portia I need to tell you this so please just listen to me. I am the father of Jude's baby. Mackenzie was my daughter." Tommy said waiting for Portia's reaction. What happened next shocked the hell out of him.

"Tommy I know. I have known all along." Portia said to Tommy as she sat down on one of the pews and signaled for him to sit down next to her.

"What? How?" Tommy asked as he sat down next to her.

"Tommy I have watched you and Jude for years now there is a chemistry there between the two of you that can not be hide that kind of chemistry and you two spent three months a lone at Jude's Ranch house. How D bought that story Jude made up is beyond me." Portia laughed as she thought about it. "I also know that you two got involved when you thought we were going to get a divorce. I know you love her Tommy and it must have broke you heart and Jude's when you told her that you and I had to stay married. I am sorry I got you into this mess. I am really trying to get us out of it so you and Jude and be together." Portia said as her eyes filled with tears. She hated the mess that her life had become and she wanted this all over with. They just had to wait a little while longer and then they could both be free. Then Tommy and Jude could be together and to hell with the world.

"So what do we do now Portia? I don't know how much more I can take." Tommy said to her as he got up and started pacing the chapel.

"I am going to find us a way out of this and you are going to be there for Jude and Tommy she is going to need you more now then ever. Even when she is pushing you away and blaming her self. She is going to need you. Trust me I know." Portia said with a far away look in her eyes. She knew what Jude was going through and she wished she could take that pain away from Jude. Jude never disserved this.

"Thank you Portia. I really needed to hear that. We need to get back to Jude." Tommy said running his hands through his hair. He had not been way from her this long since they lost Mackenzie and he hated it. He needed to be close to her right now.

"Your welcome and really how is she doing?" Portia asked as she got up and they started to leave.

"She not doing good. She has not really said anything since that bitch was in the day we lost Mackenzie and she told Jude it was her fault that Mackenzie died." Tommy said this cause Portia to stop walking and stare at Tommy in shock.

"Tommy what the hell are you talking about." Portia asked grabbing Tommy by his arm. Tommy looked at Portia and chuckled.

"Come on I will fill you in on the way back." Tommy said with a nod of his head.

Mean while in Jude's room. Kwest, Sadie and Darius are sitting with her talking quietly. Jude was sitting in bed staring at the wall. When she looked over at them.

"Kwest. Darius can you do something for me?" She asked causing them all to jump in surprise. They got up and walked over the bed and sat down on it.

"Anything, for you rock star." Kwest said as Sadie reach out and tucked a piece of Jude's hair behind her ear.

"Be there for Tommy. Everyone keeps telling him to be strong and to be there for me. But who is there for him. Don't forget that he needs someone right now also. So be there when he needs to yell, scream, and even cry. If he needs to punch something or someone. Call Spied and Jamie they owe me and can take one for the team. Please just be there for him, right now I don't know if I can. I can't even take care of my self." Jude said looking at them with tears in her eyes. She felt so helpless and lost. She wanted her baby and her baby was gone.

"Of course we will Jude." Darius said with a reassuring smile. Right now he would do just about any think for Jude they all would. Before anyone else could say anything Tommy and Portia came walking in. Jude looked over at Tommy and then Portia. Portia walked over and hugged Jude. Jude just laid her head on Portia's shoulder and closed her eyes.

There was a knock on Jude's and Jude's doctor and Nurse Martha came walking in.

"Good morning Jude. We are here to check you over and then release you from the hospital." The Dr Miller said as he looked up from the clip board at Jude.

"Good I want to go home." Jude said looking up at the Dr Miller and Martha. Jude just wanted to go home. She wanted to go the place that she felt the safest and happiest.

"Can you all excuse us." Dr. Miller said to everyone in Jude's room. Dr. Miller came out and told Tommy and Sadie the Jude was released and that she could go as soon as she made an appointment for a follow up appointment to have the staples removed from her c-section in about a week. He then gave them a prescription for a pain killer and a sedative for Jude in case she needed them. Martha came back in and helped Jude get ready to leave. Darius made the arrangement and there was a limo waiting when they left the hospital. They were bombarded by the press but Jude just ignored them and stared striate head.

Jude stared out the window all they way to her house. When they pulled up out side Jude's house everyone climbed out. Tommy helped Jude get out of the limo and into the house.

"Jude are you okay?" Tommy asked when Jude stopped just inside the door and leaned on Tommy.

"Just tired and I hurt. I want to go to bed." Jude said as Tommy helped her up the stairs and into her room. Tommy and walked over to Jude's closet and pulled out on of his shirts that she had stolen from him and brought is back to her.

"Here put this on and I will go and get you some water to take you pain meds with." Tommy said as she handed her the shirt and walked into the master bathroom. When Tommy came back Jude had changed into his shirt and was sitting on the bed.

"Here girl take these." Tommy said as he handed Jude two pills and the glass of water. Jude took that pills and a drink of that water and handed Tommy the glass back. As Jude pulled down the blankets and comforter and climbed into bed. Tommy pulled the blanket up and tucked Jude into bed then kissed her on the forehead. He was just getting ready to leave the room when Jude reach out and grabbed his arm.

"Don't go Please don't leave me too." Jude said looking up at Tommy.

"I will never leave you girl. I love you.." He said looking down at her and smiled then climbed onto the bed with her. He held her till she fell asleep. Once Jude was asleep Tommy pulled away from her and kissed her on the forehead again and left Jude alone to sleep. He went down stairs to find Darius, Sadie, Kwest, Speidermen, Wally Kyle, Patsy, Jamie, Shay, Mason and Portia all sitting in the living room talking. They all looked up when Tommy came down stairs.

"How is she?" Sadie asked when Tommy walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"She asleep for now." Tommy said as he laid his head back on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table and closed his eyes.

"We can't leave her alone right now. Some one has to stay with her." Darius said as he got up and started pacing the room. He was really worried about Jude.

"Right now Jude needs all of us but the person she needs most is Tommy." Portia said as everyone but Tommy and Darius looked at her in shock.

"I know that Tommy is the father and right now Jude is what matters and Tommy lost is daughter also. So right now he is the only one that can even come lose of know what Jude is feeling. He needs to be the one that is here for when she is ready to deal with what happen. Because right now she is in shock and doesn't want to face the fact that her daughter is dead." Portia explained to everyone. She wished there was more that she could to but there wasn't.

"What do we do to help her though this? She is my sister Portia and I want to help her." Sadie said with tears in her eyes.

"Right now there is not much you can do but be there for her when she is ready to talk to you. Don't push her let her came to all of you." Portia said to Sadie as Darius handed Sadie a Kleenex.

"Sadie we know you want to help Jude we all do, but Portia is right now she needs Tommy and I know when she is ready she will come to you and talk." Darius said to Sadie.

"Sadie why don't you and Kwest stay here, that way you are here when she needs you." Tommy said to Sadie as he got up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water for Sadie. He came back in and handed it to her.

"So are you going to stay here with her also?" Sadie asked him as she took the bottle of water from him.

"Yes I am, Sades she needs me right now just as much as I need her and I can't just leave her right now." Tommy said as his eyes filled with tears. Sadie got up off the couch and hugged him.

"You know she really loves you. When you left to talk to Portia today. She asked all of us to take care of you and to be here for you because she knows that you are going to need all of us. You can't get her through this on your own. She said that you were going to try and be strong for her and that we needed to be strong for you." Sadie told him as she pulled away from him and tried to smile at him.

"Jude and I need all of you and don't think that we don't because we do it just hard to ask for that help." Tommy said just as the phone rang. Sadie answered it and after a few minute hung up.

"That was the hospital. They are ready to release Mac's body." Sadie said as tears filled her eyes again.

Tommy just stood there not saying anything he didn't know what say. Holding her and saying good bye to her was one thing but burring her is something entirely different and he didn't now if he could do that or even how to go about doing that.

"Tommy. Portia and I will call take care memorial service and the burial. I promise something small and family and friends only, no press of any kind. Tommy what would you like us to do with the flowers and stuffed animals that have been left out side of G Major?" Darius asked Tommy.

"Take the stuffed animals and give them to the children at that hospital make sure every child get one and every baby also. As for the flowers if they are still good give them to the woman that hospital." Tommy said running his hands throw his hair.

"Patsy, Jamie, Wally, Kyle and I can do that if it alright." Speid said to them. He wanted to help some how and he thought this was they way they could do it.

"Shay and I can help also." Mason said with a sad smile.

Before anyone else could say way thing they were interrupted by Jude screaming. Tommy didn't even hesitate he took off up the stairs before anyone could blink.

Tommy ran into Jude's room to find her sitting up in bed with fear in her eyes.

"Jude are you alright?" Tommy asked as he walked over the bed and sat down next to her.

"I had a dream and you left me." Jude said looking at him as he pulled her into his arms and held her.

"I love you girl I am not going any ware. I promise you that." Tommy said kissing her on the top of her head as he ran his hand through her hair. Jude sat there listening to Tommy's heart staring at the wall.

"But you weren't here when I woke up." Jude said to him.

"I was down stairs talking to Sadie and everyone. Girl the hospital called they are ready to release Mackenzie body, Darius is going to handle the memorial service and the burial site. Is that alright with you." Tommy asked her as she pulled her away from his so he could look into her eyes.

"How do I say good bye to a baby that I never got to hold or see Tommy that was just in side of me a couple of days ago kicking and moving around. How Tommy?" Jude asked him is a sad voice.

"I don't know Jude, I wish I did but I don't" Tommy said as he kissed her softly on her lips and then pulled her back into his arms.

"Go a head and let Darius handled it." Jude said as she closed her eyes. Thinking that maybe if she kept them closed long enough that when she opened them she would find out this was all a dream.

"Alright I will tell him. Do you want anything to eat?" Tommy asked her rubbing her back like you would a small child.

"No, not hungry." Jude said to him. As she pulled away from Tommy and curled up into a ball and pulled the blankets to her chin and stared at the wall. Tommy sat there watching her not knowing what to do to help the women he loved through this. He felt so helpless and lost.

"Is it alright if I go back down stairs or do you want me to stay with you?" Tommy asked her as he reach out and touched her.

"Are you going to come back?" Jude asked him taking her hand into hers and tucking it under her chin.

"Yes I am going to stay here for as long as you need me." Tommy said leaning over and kissing her on her cheek.

"Alright go down and talk to Darius. Tommy is Sadie here?" She asked when Tommy pulled away from her.

"Yes she is her and Kwest are going to stay here also in case you need them do you want me to send Sadie up?" He asked her as he got off the bed.

"No just wanted to know if she was here." Jude said as she closed her eyes again and went back to sleep. Tommy watched her sleep for a minute and then left the room and went back down stairs.

TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ

It was a week later. They had memorial service last nigh. Jude just sat there staring at the little casket with the white stuffed bear and flowers on it. She was completely emotional less she didn't cry or say anything but stare at the casket. To day they were burring there daughter, Darius had it arranged so that everyone was picked up in limo's and taken to the burial site and a priest would say a pray and that would be it. They didn't want to put Jude through any more then she had already been through. Darius and Sadie was handling the press.

Jude was sitting in her bed room in a black dress with a black shawl. The only jewelry she had on was silver cross neck less, small silver hop earrings and the bracelet Tommy had got her for her birthday. Sadie had just finished putting her hair up in twist on the top of her head. When Tommy came walking into her room. He looked at her and gave her a sad smile. Sadie nodded to Tommy and left them alone.

"Girl it time to go." Tommy said as he knelt down in front of her. She was staring at the wall again. She was going that a lot lately. Tommy couldn't get her out of her room and she was barely eating and every time she slept she would walk up screaming. Tommy wanted to help her but didn't know what to do to help her.

Jude looked up at him and stood up "Will you hold my hand today?" She asked him is a small voice.

"Try and stop me." Tommy said to her as he took her hand and pulled her close to him.

Jude walked down the stairs with Tommy right next to her. Sadie was waiting as the bottom of the stairs for them.

"Jude the press is all over the place out there. Here put these on." Sadie said handing her a pair of black sunglasses and a black hat. Jude took them and put them on as Tommy put in his sunglasses. Darius opened the front door and came walking in with SME, Portia, Patsy, Jamie, Mason, and Shay right behind him.

"Jude the cars are here are you ready to go?" Darius asked, know it was a dumb question to asked but what else was he suppose to say.

"No," She said as she took Tommy hand and reach and grabbed Sadie's. She looked at Sadie, "don't let go." Jude said as she leaned against Sadie and Tommy. Tears filled Sadie's eyes as they walked out of the house through the swarm of press and the crowd of people that had gathered in front of Jude's house and into the cars they went.

Jude stared out the window of the limo watching the scenery around her but not paying attention to what was really going on around her. She didn't even know who was in the limo with her. She just wanted this to be over with. She could not believe that her baby was gone and it was all her fault. She had killed her baby. If she had paid better attention at the stop light then her baby might still be her. She felt like god was punishing her for loving Tommy and for being with him when he was still married. It was all her fault. She was so into her thoughts she didn't realize the limo had stopped until Tommy touched her hand.

"Jude where girl." He said to her when she turned and looked at him. He climbed out and took her hand and helped her out of the limo. Sadie climbed out right behind her and took her other hand. With Kwest next to Sadie. Darius. Portia, Patsy, Jamie, SME, Mason and Shay were all behind them. They walked over to the burial site and to the waiting seats.. Tommy sat Jude down, when he tried to pull his hand away she instantly tightened her grip on his hand.

"Hey girl I have to go and talk to the priest for a minute then I will be right back." Tommy said to her gently removing his hand from hers and kissing her on the forehead. She looked as him and nodded her head and let go of his hand. Jude stared at the pile of dirt covered with that green felts stuff. She didn't know Tommy had came back till he sat down next to her and took her hand again. She looked up and him and then laid her head on his chest and went back to staring at the green felt covering the pile of dirt that would soon be covering her baby. Her little girl she thought. As she watched them lower the casket into the grave. She the got up when Tommy told her to and they walked over and Jude dropped the white and purple rose into the grave on top the casket then throw in the pile of dirt that Tommy had handed her. Then they were walking back to the car and back to Jude's house. When they got there everyone went inside.

"Jude there are sandwiches and soup in the kitchen, these even some pop tarts do you want any?" Sadie asked her as Tommy help Jude off with her black shawl and her hat. Jude took her sunglasses off.

"No thank you I am not hungry. I am going to go and lay down now." Jude said as she walked up the stairs and into her room and shut the door.

"I am going to go see if she is alright." Tommy said as he went up stairs to check on her. He knocked on the door and walked in to find Jude sitting on her bed. She looked up at Tommy.

"I can't get my dress off." She said to him. He smiled at her.

"Come here," He said as she got up and walked over to him and turned around so he could unzip her dress. Tommy slowly unzipped her dress running his finder down her back as he went. He leaned forward and kissed the nape of her neck. Jude moaned and leaned into Tommy's touch and closed her eyes. Tommy finished unzipping her dress he continued to place small open mouth kisses along her next and her back.

"God Tommy that feel so good." Jude said on a moan as Tommy turned her around and kissed her. She opened her mouth for his tongue as she wrapped on hand around his neck and the other one under his jacket.

"I have missed holding you like this." Tommy said when he pulled way from the kiss for air. Jude leaned her head forward and rested it on his chest and tried to catch her breath as Tommy reach up and undid her hair so it would cascade down around her and so he could run his hand through it. He was about to kiss her again when there was a knock on the door and Sadie walked in. Sadie looked at Tommy and then Jude and turned to leave the room.

"No Sades stay, what you need." Jude said pulling away from Tommy and reaching for her robe and still holding her dress up.

"Um sorry, I wanted to see if you two wanted anything to eat." Sadie said knowing she had interrupted something and feeling bad for doing it.

"Sadie I already told you I am not hungry so stop I will eat when want to." Jude said getting annoyed with Sadie. She knew that Sadie only wanted to help but she didn't want it right now.

"Give Tommy and I a minute and then he will be down." Jude said to Sadie. Sadie looked at Jude and then left the room.

"I will be back in a sec." Jude said as she walked into the bathroom and changed. She came out of the bathroom in her robe and to find Tommy sitting in her bed looking out the window. Jude walked over to Tommy and sat down next to him.

"You know I love you right." Jude as to Tommy,

"Yes and I love you," Tommy said as he reach out to touch her but she pulled away from him.

"Don't this can't happen again. You need to leave Tommy." Jude said standing up and walked over to the chair that was in front of the window and curled up in it.

Tommy looked at Jude like she had just grown two heads. "What do you mean this can't happen again?" Tommy asked wanting to make sure he had heard her right.

"You and me, you are married Tommy and we can't be together, you need to go home to your wife." Jude said looking out the widow and not at him. She knew if she looked at Tommy she would not be able to do this.

"No Jude, I love you." Tommy said as tears filled his eyes and he knelt down in front of her. Just like he did the night of her sixteenth birthday party.

"Tommy we have to. You are married and I can't do this." Jude said she turned and looked him in the eyes. Tommy reach out and pulled her to him and kissed her. She kissed him back for a minute and then pulled away from him.

"Jude why are you doing this?" Tommy asked her.

"Because our daughter is dead and it my fault. I killed our daughter. I love you and I wanted something I could not have to god is punishing me he took my baby from me." Jude all but yelled at him.

"No Jude it was not you fault. It was an accident." Tommy said trying to reason with her but she was having none of it.

"Yes Tommy it was my fault. Now leave go home to you wife, I don't want you here." Jude said as she walked away from him and into the bathroom and shut and locked the door.. Tommy stood there for a moment then he felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Sadie standing there..

"Tommy go down stairs and I will try and talk to her." Sadie said to him. He just looked at her heart broken with tears in his eyes and then left the room.

Sadie went over and knocked on the bath room door.

"Jude it me he's gone, you can come out now." Sadie said to Jude. The then heard the door unlock and Jude stuck her head out around the door to make sure. When she did not see him in the room she came out and walked over to her bed and took of her robe and climbed under the blankets and curled up into a ball.

"Please leave me alone." Jude said not facing Sadie as she pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"NO Jude we are not going to leave you alone you can push us all away if you want to but we are not going to go away and how could you did that to Tommy. He loves you and you love him." Sadie said to Jude as she walked over and sat down in the chair by Jude's bed.

"I know he does and I love him but we can't do this anymore he needs to be with his wife and work on his marriage." Jude said to Sadie.

"That didn't stop you for I mean after he told you that he was staying married." Sadie said to Jude as she tried to reason with her.

"Yeah and look where it got up. My baby is dead because I wouldn't stay way from Tommy I am being punished for wanted someone I shouldn't be with." Jude said to Sadie.

"Oh honey it not yours or Tommy's fault that you baby is gone." Sadie said to her wanted to help her and Tommy but not sure how to.

"Then who's fault is it?" Jude demanded to know.

"Jude it was not ones fault it was an accident." Sadie said to Jude.

"No it was my fault now leave me alone." Jude said turning away from Sadie. Sadie didn't know what to do.

"Fine Jude I will leave this room but I am not leaving you alone." Sadie said as she got up and walked out of Jude's room and back down stairs.

She found Kwest talking to Tommy, Darius, Shay and Mason. Patsy, Jamie and SME were playing a game on the X Box 360. They all stopped what they were doing and turned and looked at her. She shook her head has tears filled her eyes.

"She thinks it all her fault, She keeps saying she killed her baby. How do we help her?" Sadie sobbed as Kwest ran over and caught her as she collapsed.

"Sadie!" Kwest said as she picked her up and she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. She cried for the baby her sister lost, she cried because she could not help any of them.

"I'm alright Kwest." Sadie said after a few minute she pulled away and looked up at him.

"Sadie why don't you and Kwest go home tonight and get some rest. Mason and I will stay here and watch over Shorty." Shay suggested. Tommy walked over to Kwest and Sadie and sat down next to them.

"I will also be here. I know why she is pushing me away and I am not going to let her do it. Sades you need to get some sleep and take care you self if you don't you are going to make you self sick. Tommy said to her and Kwest.

"Will you call me if anything happens?" Sadie asked Tommy, Mason and Shay. They all looked at her and smiled and shook their heads yes.

"Alright I will go but you have to call me." Sadie said feeling guilty for leaving Jude she knew that Tommy was right. So she got up and took Kwest hand and they left.

**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**

**Two weeks later.**

"D am really worried about Jude. She is hardly eating any thing and she is barely sleeping and when she does sleep she wakes up screaming. That I know of she had not wrote anything in weeks. All she does most of the time is lay in bed and stare at the wall." Tommy said passing Darius office. He was at his wits end he did not know what to do to help Jude and every time he tried she would push him away.

"Tommy calm down. You got her here today. How did you do that?" Darius asked , he had been at Jude's place almost everyday. He would stop by to fide out how she was doing. If he could not get there he talked to Kwest, Sadie, Mason, Shay, Patsy, Jamie and ever SME, where all taking turns staying at Jude's place. So he had constant updates on how she and Tommy were doing.

"She had a doctor's appointment this morning and the she asked me to bring her here. She went stare to Studio C but that was a couple of hours ago. She has not come out since. I don't know what's going on with her." Tommy said to Darius as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Tommy looked like he had not slept in weeks either and the truth was he has had about as much sleep as Jude had. He had taken to sleeping out side her bedroom door so he was there when she would wake up screaming. That was the only time she would let him near her and then is was only for a few minutes then she would push him away and turn her back to him. He would either leave the room or go sit in the chair that was in the corner of her room and watch over her.

"T sit down you are starting to make me dizzy. What did the doctor say?" Darius asked as he got up and walked over to the bar that was in his office and got a bottle of water. He came back and handed to Tommy. Then sat back down behind his desk.

"Ally Jude's first doctor is back. Which was a good thing? She said physically Jude is alright the scar from the c-section healed great. That Jude could go back to normal activities, but Jude slightly under weight and she really needs to eat more and try and get some more sleep and the is all tired into her mental heath which at the moment is not good. Ally is worried in the part and want Jude to talk to someone, but Jude refused when Ally brought it up." Tommy explained to Darius as he played with the label on the bottle of water.

"Well at least Jude is out of the house and is here. Why don't you go to Studio A and try mixing the song Jude was working on before all of this happened." Darius said try to get Tommy's mind off of what was going on..

"That would be great I need to do something or I am going to pull my hair out." Tommy said taking a drinking of the bottle of water.

Darius laughed at that. "Sorry Tommy I was just trying to visualizes you with no hair."

"Funny D." Tommy said but he found him self laughing at the thought also.

"Tommy get out of here and go finish mixing the song for me." Darius said as the phone rang. Tommy smiled at him and left Darius to his phone call and headed to Studio A. Tommy walked in and looked around it was just like he left it the paper work he had been working that day was still sitting there. He walked over to the sound board and sat down and put on a set of head phones and got to work. He was so into what he was doing he did realize someone had come into the room until he felt someone touch his shoulder he spun around to find Kwest standing there laughing at him.

"Damn Kwest are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Tommy said as he took the head phones.

"Sorry Tommy I didn't mean to scare you. I said you name like five time before I touched your should to get your attention. You were really into that you were working on." Kwest said as he sat down next to Tommy.

"It alright I was working on the song Jude did the day we lost Mac." Tommy told Kwest as he turned back to the sound board.

"What the song?" Kwest asked Tommy.

"It titled Did I Tell You That I love You Today?" Tommy told Kwest as he went back to mixing the song. Kwest sat there watching Tommy work. He didn't know what to do to help Tommy or Jude. He didn't even know if he could.

"Hey Tommy if you ever want to talk you know I am here right?" Kwest asked after a while.

"Yeah I know and thanks." Tommy said to Kwest as he continued to work. Kwest was about to say something when Jude walked into the Studio Kwest looked at her and taped Tommy on the shoulder. Tommy turned ready to tell Kwest to leave him alone but stopped when he saw Jude standing there.

"Hey girl." Tommy said smiling at her.

"I have a song I want to do." Jude said as she walked over to the sound booth and walked in and shut the door and put on the head phones and waited for Tommy.

Kwest looked at Tommy with a look like what going to. Tommy looked at him and shrugged his shoulders as he turned back to the sound board. "Alright girl what is the name of the song.?" Tommy asked her.

The name if the song is Fly "Jude said as she closed her eyes and started to play the guitar. She started to sing trying to keep the tears out of her voice and eyes. She had to do this. This was for her daughter. For her little Angel.

**(A/N: Celine Dion Fly) **

_**Fly, fly little wing  
Fly beyond imagining  
The softest cloud, the whitest dove  
Upon the wind of heaven's love  
Past the planets and the stars  
Leave this lonely world of ours  
Escape the sorrow and the pain  
And fly again  
**_

_**  
Fly, fly precious one  
Your endless journey has begun  
Take your gentle happiness  
Far too beautiful for this  
Cross over to the other shore  
There is peace forevermore  
But hold this mem'ry bittersweet  
Until we meet  
**_

Tommy was so focused on Jude and what he was feeling he didn't realize that Kwest had got up and left the Studio or when he came back with, Sadie, Darius, Liam, SME, Mason, Shay, Patsy and Jamie. They all where standing there listening to Jude sing. They all could feel her heart break and the pain she was feeling from the lost of her daughter.

_**  
Fly, fly do not fear  
Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear  
Your heart is pure, your soul is free  
Be on your way, don't wait for me  
Above the universe you'll climb  
On beyond the hands of time  
The moon will rise, the sun will set  
But I won't forget  
**_

Tommy sat there watching Jude . He knew this was her way of trying to say good bye to their daughter, Her way of trying to deal with what has happened. He wanted to run into the sound booth and take Jude into his arms, but he know he had to wait just a little bit longer.

_**  
Fly, fly little wing  
Fly where only angels sing  
Fly away, the time is right  
Go now, find the light  
**_

Jude finished and finally opened her eyes. She looked at Tommy and everyone standing there with tears in there eyes and she stood up and started to shake her head know as the tears started to fall she looks at Tommy.

"Why, why our baby, Why Tommy why." She screamed as she picked up the stole she had been sitting on and throw it across the room.

Tommy tried to get up and go to her, but Darius stopped him. "No T let her do this. She needs to." Darius said to Tommy. Kwest was holding Sadie as she watched Jude.

Jude then preceded to tear t the sound booth apart. Knocking over and breaking musical instruments and microphones. The hole time screaming and crying. She finally stopped and looked out at everyone and then at Tommy.

"Tommy help me please." She sobbed. Darius let Tommy go and Tommy ran into the sound booth and caught Jude as her legs gave out and she sobbed into his chest as he held her. Darius turned to everyone and told them to leave.

"Tommy make it stop please make the pain stop." Jude begged Tommy as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I wish I could girl but I can't" Tommy said as he eyes filled with tears.

"I want my baby Tommy." She cried looking up at him. With tears running down her face.

"I know Jude I want to her two but she is gone." Tommy said to her as he pulled her back into his arms.

"God Tommy I just want it all to go way. I want to wake up and find that this was all just a dream and that our baby is still alive." Jude said to him as she laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "I am tired Tommy so tired but every time I go to sleep have the same dream over and over again.." she told him.

"I know you want it all to go way so do I. As for being tired close you eyes I will hold you and stay with you while you sleep." Tommy said getting carrying Jude out of the sound booth and over to the couch and sitting down with her.

"I'm sorry Quincy." Jude said to Tommy when he sat down.

"What for girl?" Tommy asked kissing the top of her head.

"For pushing you away." Jude said as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you girl." Tommy whispered in her ears as he rubbed her back. He stayed like that for a while. Until he knew that Jude was not going to wake up. He then reach into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his cell.

"Hey can you come to back the in here I need a few favors and please bring Kwest and Sadie with you. I am whispering because Jude is asleep and I don't want to wake her up and see you in a couple of minute." Tommy said as he shut off his phone and closed it. He sat there holding her. He missed having her in his arms and he didn't want to let her go. He was still holding her a few minutes later when Darius, Sadie and Kwest came walking in.

"Hey T what do you need.?" Darius asked when they were in the room.

"I want to take Jude away from here for a while." Tommy said he laid Jude down on the couch and walked over to the sound booth and signaled for them to follow him.

"Are you sure about this Tommy?" Kwest asked when they were in the sound booth.

"Yes I am, the press is still all over Jude. If I can get her way from here she can have the time and the attention she needs to deal with what has happened and I can help her and make sure she eats and I can be there when and if she wakes up screaming. She needs this and so do I." Tommy told them as he looked over through the window at a sleeping Jude.

"What do you need me to do Tommy?" Sadie asked him before anyone else could say anything.

"I want you to go to her house and get her some close and her swimming suit." Tommy said to Sadie.

"I will be back in ten minutes." Sadie said walking over to Tommy and hugging him then leave to do as he asked.

"Tommy what do you need me to do?" Kwest asked. Tommy tossed Kwest his keys.

"Here are the keys to my car. Go to my place get me some close and bring the Viper back." Tommy said to Kwest. Kwest looked at the keys in his hand and smiled.

"Will be back in 20 minutes." Kwest said as he left with Tommy's keys.

"Alright Tommy you win take as much time as you need to Jude's head back where is should be and yours also." Darius said as he watched Kwest leave. Then looked at Tommy like he had lost his mind.

"What?" Tommy said looked up at Darius.

"You just let Kwest drive your Viper a car that I know of on one else as been able to drive since you bought it." Darius said shaking his head.

"The only other person that had ever drove my Viper before now has been Jude." As he looked back over to make sure she was alright.

"Now I know you have it bad. Take your girl and go to where ever it is you are going to take her and get her better Tommy. I want the happy fun loving Jude back when you two come back." Darius said as he left the sound booth and the studio and Tommy walked out and back over to Jude and sat down next to her on the couch.

He stayed that way till Kwest and Sadie showed back up with what he had asked for.

"Thank you ." Tommy said when they walked into the studio.

"She is still asleep. That good Tommy were are you taking her?" Sadie asked him as she looked over at Jude.

"Sadie I am taking to a place that she was the happiest I have ever seen her at." Tommy said not wanting to tell them where he was going to take her.

"You are taking her back to the ranch aren't you?" Sadie to him as she handed Jude's bag to Tommy.

"Yes I am." Tommy told her as he took the bag and picked a sleeping Jude up.

"Tommy bring my little sister back happy alright." Sadie told him. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I will try my best." Tommy said to her as he carried a sleeping Jude out of G Major and placed her in the Viper and buckled her in. He then went and put her back in the trunk with is bag and climbed into the car and drove off towards the ranch house..

**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**

"Tommy!" Jude screamed she woke up. She at up and looked around her. She knew she was not in the Studio and not at her house.

"Jude, I am right here." Tommy said as he came running into the room and over to her.

"Tommy where are we?" She as she he sat down on the bed next to her.

"I brought you to the ranch." Tommy said as he reach out and touched her face. She leaned into his touch and looked at him.

"I woke up and you were not here." She said to him.

"I was getting our bags out of the car. Did you have the same dream again." Tommy asked pulling her to him.

"Yes." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Want to tell me about it?" Tommy asked as he kissed her on the top of her head.

"I am in the hospital and you are there. Dr. Miller is there, and so is Nurse Martha. You are telling me to push and I am the all of a sudden I hear this crying it our baby Tommy and she is alive. I want to hold our daughter and nurse Martha won't let me. She hand our baby to you. You look down at her and smile then you tell me that she is beautiful. I tell you I want to see her and you look at me a smile and say thank you. Then you turn and leave the room and you take our baby with you. I am screaming and begging you to bring her back. I even get out of the bed to chase you but Dr. Miller grabs me and pulls me back into the room and he gives me some thing that makes me go to sleep. I keep telling them I want my baby and I can hear her crying the hole time." Jude said as she tears roll down her face. Tommy pulled back and looked at her.

"Jude I am not going any where. I am so sorry that we lost our daughter, but you are not going to lose me. I love you.." Tommy said as he kissed Jude.

He had only meant for the kiss to be a kiss of comfort but the minute his lips touched hers he body and heart took over and then Jude kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around him and slip up on his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. Jude moans when she felt how hard he was and she grinded against him as she ran her hands down his back and pulled his t-shirt out of his jeans and ran her hands up under it long his smooth back. Tommy moaned and pulled away from the kisses to run small kisses along her jaw and down to her neck and sucked in the pulls between her next and shoulder. Tommy pulled back and looked up at Jude.

"I want you Tommy please make love to me." Jude said as she started placing small kisses along his neck nipping and sucking as she went. Tommy let his head fall back to give her easier access to his neck as he ran his hands down her back and up under her T-shirt. He moan as he started pulling her t-shirt up. She pulled way from Tommy and helped him remove her t-shirt and then she pulled his up and off of him.

Tommy looked into Jude eyes and saw that they were dark with desire and love. Her lips were swollen and red from his kisses and she had a small bite mark on her neck from him.

"Are you sure.?" He asked reaching up and cupping her breasts in his hands and squeezed lightly.

"Yes" Jude moaned as she arched her back and closed her eyes. Tommy chuckled and reach around to her back and unhooked her bra and pulled it off of her. He then leaned forward and took her left nipple into his mouth as he reach up and played with her right one as he bite down on her left nipple enough to cause a little bit of pain and a lot of pleasure. Jude moaned and pulled his head closer to her breast a she ran her nails down is back over his shoulders.

"God Tommy." She said pulling way from his and pushing his back wards so he was laying on the bed. She grinded against him again and Tommy moaned and arched to get closer to her. Jude leaned down and started placing open mouth kisses along his color bone and down his chest she stopped to suck on his left nipple while running her figure nails down his chest and back up as she moved to his right nipple and did the same thing. Then she moved down more and started placing kisses down his chest across his belly to the waist line of his jeans then she ran her tongue just under the waist band of he jeans and boxer. She then blow one the line of moisture she had left with her tongue. Tommy moaned and arch his back and put his hand in her hair.

"Girl you are going to kill me if you keep up the teasing." Tommy said to her as he pulled her up to him and kissed her. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for her to open her mouth and to allow him in she moaned and opened her mouth and let him in. Tommy then flipped them over and ran is hand down her chest to the waist like of her jeans as he placed open mouth kisses all over her neck and down her chest to the edge of her jeans. Tommy pulled back and looked at her as he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and pulled them down her legs the throw them across the room. He then stood up and re moved his jeans and his boxers. Jude looked him up and down her eyes stopping on his man hood. Jude reached out and touched the tip of it.

"I want this in side of me." Jude said as she wrapped her hand round his penis and stroked it. Tommy closed his eyes and moaned he was so close. He reach down and pulled her hand ways and laid between her leg and kissed her as he reached down and ran a figure along her folds to see how wet she was.

"Soon but first I want to taste you.." Tommy said as he kissed his way back down her chest and down between her legs to the fold he used it left and to part her and his right to reach up and squeeze her right breast. The then leaned in with is tongue and licked her in one slow lick that had Jude arching up off the bed and reaching down and grabbing his head and pulled him closer to her as he lapped at her center.

"Oh Tommy...oh god!!!" Jude whined out as he pinched her nipple. He continued to lick.

"Tommy...Please...I can't take it anymore!!!" Tommy stopped for a minute and looked up. "I want you completely wet when we're together..." With that he shoved his tongue back in and massaged at her clit. "OH GOD TOMMY I'M GONNA!!" Her breathing became labored as she spread her juices all over his face. he licked it off of her and went back up to her top and kissed her. "You taste so sweet" he growled as she broke off the kiss. "I do don't I..."

"You're turn!" She said mischievously as she planted long teasing kisses down his body. She reached his rock hard member and tugged at his balls. "Oh Jude...please...I just...please don't tease me..." She smirked. "How does it feel being on the other end?" He groaned and reached for her head to pull he back up. "Stop that or I'm going to have to ties you up!" He whimpered. "Fine then...Just please Jude..." She licked the head and he moaned. She smiled and took him into her mouth licking and scraping her teeth while playing with his balls. "Jude please...Please Just...Just come up here..." She continued her assault as he let out a moan. She bit down so slightly and tugged. "JUDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" He came into her mouth as she licked him dry. She kissed her way back up him but only made it half way as he tugged her back up and took her into a long kiss. "You taste good too!"

Jude was teasing him some more when Tommy slipped into her without warning. "Oh god Tommy!!!!!!!!!" She Scratched at his back.

"That's what you get for teasing me!" Tommy didn't even realize he didn't have a condom on Jude squealed in delight as he plunged into her. His mind was made up he wanted her and he was going to show just how much. "Oh god Tommy faster!!!!!!!!" She kissed his neck and scratched at his back. He sped up slowly losing a pattern as her walls restricted around him. "Tommy Oh god I'm going to AGAIN!!!" She came on him her juices touching him. He sped up again trying to find his own release losing a Patten completely as her body came again from aftershocks. The feel of her warm juices on him for a second time sent him over the edge. "JUDE!!!!!!!!!" His breathing because choppy as he laid on top of her both of them having after shocks. His sweaty forehead on her shoulder. "I love you..." he whispered to her. "I love you too.." He whispered back as they kissed and embraced not even realizing what they had forgotten.

Tommy rolled over pulling Jude with her so the she was on top of him and still joined. Jude closed her eyes and fell asleep in Tommy's arms and Tommy in hers. It was the first time in weeks that she did not have a nightmare and wake up screaming. She slept through the night. Jude woke up the next morning still on top of Tommy and him still inside of her and he was hard. She moaned at the feeling and as up taking him deeper inside of her. Jude leaned forward and placed small kisses along Tommy jaw line and down is neck. She kissed the stop behind his ear and then down this neck were she nipped and sucking leaving him another love bite. She started moving up and down on top him. Tommy moaned and at first thought he was dreaming, but his dreams about Jude have never been this vivid. He opened his eyes to see Jude moving up and down in top of him. He moaned again and sat up and kissed her. He then pulled away from her and kissed her on the neck. He kissed his way down to her shoulder and bite down and then sucked on the post he had just bitten.

"God Tommy this feels amazing." Jude said as she moved faster on top of him as scratched his back again. Tommy moaned and moved his hands down to her waist and pushed into her harder.

"I love you." Tommy said as he took her left nipple into his mouth and sucked and reach down between their body's and found her clit and rubbed it.

"TOMMY!!" Jude screamed as he moved faster and sucked harder on her nipple.

"Jude cum for me girl." Tommy moaned as he let go of her left nipple and moved to her right nipple.

"Tommy I am so close." Jude said moving faster and moaning as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Let go." Tommy moaned as he bit down on her shoulder and Jude calmed down around him causing them both to cum at the same time.

"TOMMY!!" Jude screamed again as she fell against him.

"JUDE!!" Tommy moaned as he fell back on the bed and pilled his hot seed into her.

"I love you.' Tommy said when he could talk again.

"I love you too now and forever." Jude said as she kissed him. Tommy kissed her back and flipped her over so she was under him. Tommy pulled away from her and out of her. She hissed in pain as he pulled out of her.

"Are you a little sorry?" He asked as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Yes just a little." Jude told him as she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

Tommy laid there playing with Jude's hair as she went back to sleep. He closed his eyes and must have fallen asleep because the next thing he know there is a cell phone ringing Tommy opened his eyes and rubbed them and looked down at Jude still asleep on his chest with the sheet wrapped around them. He then looked at the clock and saw that is was after one pm. He gently pulled away from Jude and climbed out of bed. He looked back and watched Jude snuggle further down under the blankets but she stayed asleep. Tommy reach down grabbed his cell phone.

"Yeah Kwest." Tommy said as he slipped on his boxers and walked over to the French door. He opened them and then walked out onto the deck that over looked the swimming pool. The sun was out and it was beautiful day out side.

"I was just calling to see how you and Jude were doing." Tommy smiled and looked back over his shoulder at Jude.

"You can tell Sadie as are doing fine Jude slept through the night and she is still asleep now." Tommy said as he walked back into the room and close the French doors and headed for the bathroom.

"Well that good. How are you doing/" Kwest asked him.

"Kwest I am fine. Now I am going to hang the phone up and take a shower now. I will call you all later." Tommy said ending the call and shutting off his phone. He reached in and turned on the water and adjusted it to the right temp. he then dropped his boxes and climbed in. When he came out to the bathroom twenty minutes later he was freshly shaved and hair cleaned. He reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of clean boxers, a pair of jeans and a clean wife beater. He got dressed and walked over and at on the bed next to Jude he leaned down and kissed her shoulder.

"Jude." Tommy said kissing his way up to her ear and nibbled on it Jude moaned and turned to him.

"Tommy what time is it?" Jude asked him as she reach up and kissed him.

"It almost two in the after noon." Tommy said when he pulled away from her. He smiled down at her.

"I can't believe we slept that long.." Jude said yawning and sitting up. Tommy looked as at her and smiled.

"Why don't you go and take a shower and then come down stairs and I will make you something to eat." Tommy said kissing her on the nose.

"Tommy I don't want to eat I am not hungry." Jude said getting up and heading for the bathroom.

Tommy watcher her walk into the bathroom and then went down and make them pan cakes and coffee. Jude came down stairs about a half hour later she was dressed in one of Tommy's t-shirt and a pair of cut offs. Her hair was up in a pony tail. Tommy had his back to her and did not her see her. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his back.

Tommy smiled and turned around and pulled her back into his arms and kissed her. He pulled back and looked down at her.

"Are you ready to eat something?" Tommy asked as he toughed on her pony tail.

"If I must." Jude said walking over to kitchen island and sitting down. She looked at this and her eyes filled with tears.

"Jude what wrong." Tommy said walking over to her.

"Mac was made on this island." Jude said as Tommy pulled her into his arms.

"Why don't we go into the living room then and I will bring you something to eat." Tommy said to her as he kissed her on the head.

"No lets eat here." Jude said when she pulled away from her and Tommy sat a plate of pan cakes in front of her.

"Then eat." Tommy said to her with a smile.

"Yes dad." Jude fired back.

"Not funny Jude." Tommy said as he grabbed his plate and sat done next to her and ate his food.

"Tommy I can't eat any more." Jude said about a half hour later as she pushed her plate way from her.

"Alright Jude, let me do these dishes and then we are going to go for a walk so go put on a sweater and some jeans." Tommy said taking her plate and his over to the sink and washed them. He had just finished the dishes when Jude came walking back into the kitchen dressing in jeans a t-shirt and Tommy's leather jacket that she would not give back to him.

"I am ready." Jude said to him as she walked over to the one of the bar stools and sat down..

Tommy turned and looked at her. "I am never going to get that jacket back am I?" Tommy asked as he walked over to her.

"Nope it mine now." Jude said to him.

"Come on then let me go and get a jacket and then lets go to that walk." Tommy said a he walked out of the kitchen.

They have been there for a little over a month now. They spent there night and most of their days making love or going on walks. Just being together. Tommy was there when and if Jude woke up and night screaming. She was there when he needed her.. He made sure she ate. Like she was suppose to. She was looking healthy again and starting to smile more. She even start to write again and she was starting to sing again and Tommy knew that it was time for them to go back to the real world again. He was sitting out on the deck over looking the pool and back yard early on morning thinking this when Jude found he.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Jude asked as she walked over to him she had his t-shirt on and was wrapped up in the blanket from the bed. He smiled as she and pulled her down onto the lawn chair he as sitting on and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thinking." Tommy said laying his chin on her shoulder and watching the sun raise. "Why are you awake?" He asked turning his head and kissing her neck.

"I had that dream again and I woke up and you weren't there. Now tell me what you are thinking about." Jude said leaning back against him and taking his and playing with the one of the rings he wore on his hand.

"I was thinking that as much as I don't want to face this we have to go back to reality again." Tommy said kissing the side of her head.

"I know I was thinking that at dinner last night. I miss Sadie and everyone." Jude said to him.

"So does that mean we leave later today." Tommy said nibbling on her ear again.

"Yes." Jude said on a moan as she turned and climbed on Tommy's lap as he pulled the t-shirt that she on up and off of her. Jude reach down and pulled Tommy's hard member out of his boxers and wrapped her hand around him and started stroking him. Tommy moaned and reach down and slid his finger into Jude. She was wet and ready for him. She moaned and moved with his fingers.

"Tommy I want you inside of me now." Jude as she kissed his neck and then sucked. Tommy groaned and pulled way for Jude and removed her hand from him. He grabbed her but the waist and lifted her up and brought her down on his hard member.

"TOMMY!" Jude screamed as he slammed into her over and over again as he took her right nipple into his mouth and sucked on his while he pinched the other one. Jude grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth up to hers and kissed him thrusting her tongue into his mouth to wrestle with his.

"Jude I so close." Tommy said reaching down and pinching her clit this making her cum and Tommy to follow her right over the edge.. She fell against him as he fell back against the lawn chair.

" I love you Quincy." Jude said kissing his neck.

"I love you two girl." Tommy said to her as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. They laid back down and went back to sleep.

**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**

They pulled up out side G Major later that after noon. Jude was dress in black jeans a white top and Tommy's leather jacket. Tommy was dressed in blue jean a t-shirt and leather jacket.

"Are you ready girl?" Tommy asked taking her hand his kissing her knuckles.

"No but let do this." Jude said to him as they climbed out of the car and walked into G Major. When they got inside there was no one in site and it would have be quite if not for the crying baby in the baby seat sitting on Sadie's desk. Jude pulled away from Tommy and walked over and looked down at the baby. Jude reached out and picked the baby up. The baby instantly stopped crying and looked at Jude. Jude's breath caught in her throat staring at her was the most beautiful baby Jude had ever seen. The baby had blond curly hair and crystal clear blue eyes Jude had ever seen, the baby could not have been more then two or three months old. The baby was wrapped in pink blanket and had on a pink sleeper. Jude could only stare that this baby. Tommy stood behind her watching her with the baby wondering that the hell was going on. He didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Jude I see you have met you new sister." A voice said to them. Jude turned with the baby in her arms to find her mom, and Sadie standing there watching her.

"My sister." Jude said staring at this baby. Was that why she felt such a strong feelings for this baby. Jude though has her mom walked up to her and took the baby away from Jude. Jude didn't want let her go and was about to say that.

"Jude why don't you, your mom and Sadie go into my office so you can talk." Darius said walking out of his office and over to Jude.

"Alright D." Jude said as she turned and walked into Darius office. Sadie and her mom followed and shut the door behind them.

"D what the hell is going on." Tommy demanded once Jude was out of ear shot.

"I don't know. Vicki and Don just showed up here this morning." Darius said as Portia walked up to Tommy and Darius.

"Tommy, Darius I just show Vicki in Europe about three or four months ago. Then today I saw Vicki and Don down at that little café having lunch with the doctor that delivered Jude and your daughter." Portia said looking at the door to make sure is was still safe to talk.

"What are you getting at Portia? Vicki didn't even know that Jude was pregnant little lone had a baby." Tommy said wanted to understand what Portia was getting at.

"Yes Tommy she did know that Jude was pregnant I told her. Tommy if Vickie was pregnant, when I saw her was no way she was not far enough along to have a two almost three month old baby." Portia explained to Tommy and Darius.

"Then where the hell did the baby come from?" Tommy asked not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"I don't know T but we are going to find out." Darius said to Tommy.

"Until we do now one says anything to Jude about this understand." Tommy told Portia and Darius as he walked over to Darius office and opened the door and walked in closing the door behind him.

**A/N: That is for this chapter. Can any one tell me who Vicki's baby is? Please click on the review button and let me know what you think. Please I love the review and they let me know if I am going a good job or not. So please let tell me what you think.**

**Tanya**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Hey everyone bet you are surprise to see an update so soon. This was because a fellow writer told me something I wanted to know about her story. You know who you are and thanks. I really want to say thank you to everyone for reviewing chapter 20 and telling me what you think that is the most reviews I think I have had for any chapter. I love you all and you all made my day. Now here is then new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star and all that good stuff.**

Jude just sat there watching her mom with her baby sister. She couldn't understand why she could not take her eye off of the baby. She was caught up in her thoughts and did not know her mom and said anything to her until Sadie sat down next to her and touched her hand. She snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head and looked at Sadie as her eyes filled with tears.

"Jude did you pay attention to anything I just said to you." Vicki asked tapping her foot in announce as she looked at Jude and Sadie.

"No mom I was to busy looking at your baby." Jude said as she kept looking at Sadie.

"She beautiful isn't she?" Vicki asked as she laid the baby down in her car seat.

"Why are you here mom?" Sadie asked before Jude could say anything thing else.

"I wanted to come and see how my daughters were doing and to introduce you two to Elizabeth." Vicki said to them with a smile.

"You wanted to come and see use now. Where the hell have you been the last two years? Where the hell were you when some guy tired to rape me, where were you when I found out I was pregnant and daddy told me I was a slut, where the hell were you when my daughter died, and where the hell where you when I woke up screaming at night of my baby?" Jude yelled as her mom as the tears rolled down her checks and Sadie tried to calm her down. Tommy came into Darius off office to see Sadie trying to calm Jude down and Vicki looking at Jude like she had just grown two head.

"What the hell is going on." Tommy demanded as he walked over to Jude and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist and laid her head again his chest. While Sadie told him what happened.

"You stay out of this is none of you business." Vicki told him as she shot him a dirty look.

"No mom it had every thing to do with him. It been Sadie, Kwest, Patsy, Jamie, SME, Darius, even Liam and most of all Tommy that have been there for me this last two year. Tommy was the one that was there the

night I was almost raped, It has been Tommy that was there through my pregnancy, it was Tommy that was there and told me that my daughter was dead, it was Tommy that was there when I woke up screaming for my baby and to been Tommy how has helped me pick up the piece and try and put my life back together again." Jude told Vicki as she turned and faced her.

"Is that why is you gave you daughter his last name?" Vicki asked her as she looked at Tommy and Jude.

"No I gave her Tommy's name because he was her father. Tommy and I are in love with each other.' Jude said to Vicki and watched the look of shock cross her face.

"You mean you," Vicki started to say but Sadie cut her off.

"Yes mom that what she means so tell us this how long are you going to be here?" Sadie asked her mom as she watched Jude. She knew this was hard on Jude and she wanted it over with.

"Don and I are going to move back here. We where hoping of buying the house back from you dad." Vicki said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah well that not going to happen dad does not own the house any more I do. Darius bought it for me when my seconded record went triple platinum." Jude informed her and Sadie laughed at the look on her mom's face.

"Well then I guess that we are going to stay in a hotel for a while until we can find a place to live." Vicki said to them.

"No mom you can stay at my house but there are rules. First you will not run my life I go and I do as I please and you will treat Tommy with the respect he disserves and you will deal with him being at my house do you understand.?" Jude asked her as she looked down at her baby sister. She was the only reason Jude was letting then stay at her house. She wanted to be close to the baby.

"Thank you Jude." Vicki said to her. Jude just rolled her eyes at her mom.

"I am not doing for you I could careless what happens to you. I am doing it for her." Jude said pointing to the baby. Jude walked over and picking her up.

Before her mom could say anything. Don stuck his head in the door. "Vicki I need to talk to you for a minute." He said looking at Jude and the baby then at Vicki. "She is fine with Jude come on." Don ordered Vick as he walked back at the office and Vicki follows.

Tommy's breath caught in his throat as he watched her with the baby. If what Portia is saying is true then she was holding their daughter and she didn't even know it. He wanted to scream. Most of all he wanted to make Vicki and down pay for what they have put Jude through if what he thinks it true is true. He knew a quick way a doing this, but he needed help.

"Hey Sadie can I talk to you for a minute?" Tommy asked her as he walked across the room. Sadie who was also staring at Jude and the baby tore her eyes from them and followed Tommy.

"What do you needed to talk to me about?" She asked looking back over at Jude and the baby. They looked so perfect together. She thought with a shake of her head.

Tommy caught Sadie. "You are thinking that they look perfect together aren't you?" Tommy asked and the chuckled when Sadie looked at him in shock. "I thought the some think. I need to tell you something and I want you to hear me out please." Tommy said to her as he looked over at Jude and the baby. Jude was sitting on the couch playing with her and she was smiling at Jude and waving her little hands.

"Alright I will listen." She said looked back over at Tommy as he explained to her what he suspected.

":My God Tommy do you have any idea what that would mean and who could she do that to Jude." Sadie said she looked back over at Jude and the baby and her eyes filled with tears.

"Sadie you can't do that now. I need your help you need to hold it together just a little while longer." Tommy said turning her to that her back was to Jude.

"If this is true so help me god I will tare my mom apart. What do you need me to do to help?" Sadie asked her as she looked back over her shoulder at Jude and the baby.

"I need you to get me a DNA sample from the baby." Tommy told her.

"How am I suppose to do that?" Sadie asked his as she looked back at him. She could not believe this was happening how her mom could do this to Jude.

" I don't know get a piece of her hair or her pacifier." Tommy suggested as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Alright I will do it but how are we going to get a sample of Jude's DNA?" Sadie asked Tommy.

"Leave that to me." Tommy said to her. Just as Vicki came walking about into the room. Sadie watch her mom walk over and take the baby from Jude and the look of pain that crossed Jude's face when her mom took the baby from her.

"Sadie why don't you take your and the baby to Jude's and Jude and I can work on that new song of hers." Tommy said as he walked over to Jude and pulled her off the couch.

"Sadie here are the Keys to my house put mom and Don in the guest room and the baby in the nursery." Jude said to them as Tommy started pulling her out of Darius office.

"Jude are you sure you want to do that?" Sadie asked her.

"Yes it's fine all the stuffs there someone might as well use it." She said over her shoulder as she followed Tommy out of the office. "Slow down Quincy." Jude said as Tommy pulled her into Studio A and slammed the door and pushed Jude up against it and kissed her.

Jude was shocked for a second then moaned and wrapped her arms around Tommy and pulled him closer. Tommy reach down and ran his hand up under her shirt and cupped her breast in his hands and needed them. Jude moaned into his mouth and reach down and pulled his t-shirt off of him.

"I want you now." Jude said as she kissed his chest and his neck. She sucked and nipped and left her mark on his as she reach down and started unbuttoning his pants. She unzipped them and reached into them and grabbed his rock hard manhood and pulled it out and started to move her hand up and down him. Tommy moan and pulled back and pulled Jude shirt off of her and then reach behind her and unhooked her bra and pulled it down her arms and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Damn Jude. I want you so badly." Tommy moaned against her neck as he sucked. He reach down and pulled her hand off of him. "If you keep that up I am going to go before I get inside of you." He told her as he leaned down and pulled one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked hard on it.

"God Tommy hurry." Jude moaned as she wrapped her legs around is waist and moved again him. Tommy moans and reaches down and slid his hand up under Jude's skirt and tore the crotch of her panties. Jude moaned as Tommy slide a fingerer into her wet folds and rubbed her clit. Jude moaned and moved against Tommy as Tommy slid two fingers into her and started to move then in and out of her.

"Tommy stop teasing me please." She panted out as she moved against his fingers.

"Cum for me girl then I am all yours." Tommy said as he moved his fingers in and out of her faster and drew one of her nipples back into his mouth and suck on it. That was all it took Jude screamed and poured her juices onto Tommy had as she came. Tommy pulled his fingers out of her and thrust into her hard and fast. She would have screamed again if Tommy had not chosen that moment to kiss her again. She pulled back and leaned back again the door and moaned Tommy's name as she grabbed her nipple and pinched them. Tommy moaned and leaned forward and started sucking on her neck again.

"Faster Tommy." She said as she thrust with him and she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned down and kissed his neck.

"You are so tight Jude." Tommy said as he felt her clamp down round him.

"TOMMY" Jude moaned as she came.

"JUDE" Tommy groaned as he spilled his seed deep into Jude.

"I love you girl now and forever ever." Tommy said kissing her gently on the lips as he pulled out of her. She leaned her forehead against his chest.

"I love you two Tommy get out of here and go deal with my mom." Jude said as Tommy let her slid down his body. They got dress in silence.

"Tommy are you going to stay with me or go back to Portia's tonight." Jude asked him when they were dressed.

"I was going to come with you." Tommy said to her as she walked up and kissed her on her forehead. Jude smiled as him.

"Good I don't think I can sleep with out you next to me." Jude said to him as she grabbed her bag. They left the studio and G Major they stopped at Dragon House on the way home and grabbed some take out. When they got there Sadie was sitting on the couch playing with the baby and Kwest and Don where over on the table talking.

"Were home and we brought dinner." Jude said as her and Tommy walked in and sat the food down in the kitchen and dropped her purse. She went to bend down and pick up when Tommy stopped her by whispering in her ear. "Girl remember mo underwear." Jude looked at Tommy.

"Um yeah I will be back in a minute." Jude said with a blush as she turned and ran up the stairs. Sadie saw all of this and started to laugh. She slid the pacifier she and in her hand into the plastic bag that was in her pocket and handed it to Tommy. Tommy looked at her and smiled as he slid into his pocket.

"I have to use the restroom will be back in a few." Tommy said turning and heading up the stairs to Jude's bathroom. Jude met him on the stairs.

"Where you head Quincy?" Jude asked as she went to pass him on the stairs. Tommy stopped and kissed her on the lips.

"I have to use the bathroom." Tommy said when he pulled back.

"Alright I will see you down stairs in a few." Jude said as she went back down stairs. Tommy went into the bath room and got Jude's tooth brush and slipped into another baggie and slipped into to his jacket. He then pulled out his cell and called Darius.

"Hey it me I got what we needed I will get it to you in the morning." Tommy told Darius as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Alright will talk to you later then." Tommy said as he hung his cell up. In forty eight hours they should know if the baby down stairs was Jude and his or if she really did belong to Vicki and Don.

**A/N: That is for this chapter. Thank you for reading again please review and tell me what you think. It really means a lot to me to get your reviews it also let me know if I am doing a good job or not.  
Tanya**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Hey thank you everyone for reading a reviewing it hard to believe this story is year old now and that you all have stuck with me this long. There are only a couple more chapter left and this will be done. **

**This Chapter is for Mell. She had been asking me for weeks now if it was done. Here it is Mell I hope you like it. She made me this amazing video for chapter 20 which gave me that idea for chapter 21 and then she helped me plot out this chapter. Thank you Mell for the idea's and the help. So here it is. **

It was later that night after dinner. Kwest and Sadie had just left and Jude' mom and Don where up stairs in the guest room and the baby was in Bom's nursery asleep. Jude and Tommy were sitting on the couch watching Because I Said So. Jude was snuggled up in Tommy's arms and he was kissing her neck.

"Quincy stop that it tickles." Jude said laughing as she tilted her head sideway to give him better access to her neck.

Tommy chuckled, "If you really wanted me to stop you would not have moved so I could get to you neck better." He said as he sucked on her neck causing her to moan in pleaser as she reach up and pulled Tommy closer to her.

"You are so right. I love you Tommy" Jude said as she pulled his head up and kissed him gently on the lip. She sucked on his lower lip. Tommy groaned deep in this throat as he opened his out and allowed Jude entrance into his mouth as he slid his hands down and under her t-shirt that she was wearing. He moved his hands up and cupped her breast in his hands running his thumbs over her nipples. Jude gasped and arched into Tommy's hands.

"Tommy stop we can't do this here." Jude said she pulled away for air. She looked up into his blue eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

Tommy smiled at her. "You are right we can't do this here." Tommy said as he kissed her again. Jude opened her mouth and let him in as she laid back on the couch pulling Tommy down on top of her as she ran her hands down and up and under his t-shirt. She ran her finger nails down his back. Tommy groaned as he pulled way from her mouth and started running small open mouth kissed along her jaw line then down her neck as he kissed, nibbled and sucked on her neck. Jude moaned and arched her back as she pulled Tommy's t-shirt up. Tommy pulled way from kissing her long enough to pull his t-shirt over his head and to help Jude get rid of hers. Tommy looked down at her a smiles as he bent down and kissed her again. He reached under her back and unhooked her bra.

"What Tommy we really can't do this here my mom and her husband are up stairs and could come down the stairs any second. Jude said to him as pushed him off of her and reach for her t-shirt. She puts her on and hands Tommy his. Tommy put him on.

"I guess you are right. I should probably go then." Tommy said to her with a smile. He did not want to leave her.

"NO Tommy don't leave I want you to stay with me tonight. Hell I need you to stay with me. I don't know I am going to deal with the baby being in Mac's room. Every I hear her cry I want to run and get her Tommy." Jude said to Tommy as she ran a hand through her hair. She could not figure out why she wanted to be close to her baby sister but she did. Jude wondered if it was because it was the first baby she had came into contact with since she lost her baby or if because Elizabeth was her sister. She just couldn't figure it out.

"Of course I will stay. I know what you mean I have felt the same way." Tommy said as he walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead he pulled her into his arms and held her for a minute. He wanted to tell he what he suspected but he knew that is he did. Jude would confront her mother and there would be a big fight and Vickie would take Elizabeth and leave. He could not have that because if she was their daughter he knew Jude could not stand to lose her again. That another reason he did not tell her. He did not want to get her hopes up.

Jude pulled back and looked up at Tommy. "Do you think it I will ever be able to look at a baby and not wish that is was Mac.?" She asked him as she took both his hand.

"I don't know girl. I don't know but how about for now we head up to bed and get some sleep." Tommy suggested. She looked to tired and he knew that she could use some sleep.

Jude yawned and laid her head on his shoulder. "I think that is a good idea Quincy." She was really tired and she was not sure why. "I think you have wore me out Quincy." Jude said to him with a smile.

Tommy laughed. "That's a good think to know." Tommy said as they started up the stairs and into Jude's room. When they got into Jude's room. Tommy shut the door and Jude leaned back against it and pulled Tommy to her.

"I am so glad I have you in my life Quincy." Jude said smiling up at him as she slid her arms up around his neck.

"I thought you said you were tired?" Tommy asked as he leaned down and kissed her. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her to him body.

"I am tired." She said as she slid her arms up around his neck and kissed him again. She pulled back and looked up him. "I am going to go and take a fast shower will be back in a few minutes' Jude said as she kissed Tommy again and headed for the bathroom.

"You know we could save on water and take one together." Tommy said with a smile as he pulled his shirt off.

"Alright Quincy but no funny stuff. I really do just want a fast shower." Jude said yawning again as she took her own t-shirt and tossing it in the hamper and walked into the bathroom as she took of her jeans. Tommy smiled and took off his own close and followed her. They had just finished their shower and drying off. Jude was leaning against Tommy when she pulled way from him and she pulled away from Tommy and ran to the toilet and got sick. Tommy walked over and held her hair while she was doing this.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked her as he got her a cold rag and wiped the face with it. Jude looked up at him as she flushed the toilet and shot him a dirty look.

"I will me must have been something I ate." Jude said as she walked over and brushed her teeth. "Can we go to bed now. I really just to go to sleep right now." Jude said as she walked into her bedroom and pulled the blankets and sheets down and climbed into be.

"If you say so." Tommy said looking at her kind of skeptically as he walked back into the bedroom. He did not know what was wrong with her. She looked really pale and was really tired. He shrugged and climbed into bed and pulled her to him.

"I do I will be fine by morning." Jude said as she kissed his check and laid her head on his chest and closed her eye. She loved feeling his arms around her. She wished they could stay like this forever. She thought as she drifted of to sleep.

Tommy stayed a wake a little while longer watching Jude sleep. He loved watching her sleep. She always looked so beautiful and peaceful. He thought as he closed his eyes after a while and drifted off to sleep.

Jude was up the next morning before the alarm went off. She did not know why. She carefully pulled out of Tommy's arms and got up and walked into the bath room. She had was just getting ready to brush her teeth when she got sick again. When she got done she flushed to toilet and brushed her teeth. She really hoped that she was not coming down with some bug. She could not afford to get sick right now. She thought at she walked back into the bedroom and got dressed. She put oh a pair of ripped jeans and of the shoulder purple top. She put her hair up in a pony tail and applied a little makeup and then turned and looked at Tommy who was still asleep. She waked over and sat down on the bed beside him and smiled.

"Hey Quincy it time to get up." Jude said to him as she leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. Tommy stirred and pulled Jude down and kissed her again..

"You know a guy could really get use to waking up like this. Hey wait a minute what are you doing up already. I am the one that wakes you up in the morning?" Tommy asked her as he sat up and looked at her and saw that she was dressed and ready for work.

"I woke up early and decided just to get up." Jude said as she got up off the bed. She looked over he shoulder at him and smiled. "Get dress Quincy I want to write a new song and get it recorded." Jude said to him. She walked over to the dresser and picked up her bracelet. Tommy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked her as he kissed her neck. Jude smiled and leaned back against him. "I'm find now. I had another nightmare Tommy." Jude said to him as she looked into his eyes through that mirror. She was promised not to lie to him or herself.

"Do you want to talk about it." Tommy asked her as he looked back into her eyes.

"No it's the same as before. I thought they where gone. I have not had one in a while now." Jude said to him as she held her bracelet out to him. He took it and put it on her wrist.

"Maybe it having your sister here that brought it back." Tommy said to her. God he want to tell her the truth but he had to wait he kept telling himself.

'Yeah I am sure that is all it is." Jude said to Tommy as she pulled his arms back around her waist and leaned into him again.

"I need to get ready for work." Tommy said as he kissed Jude on the neck. He nibble and sucked causing Jude to close her eyes and moan. Tommy pulled back and smiled. "Now everyone will know you are mine." Tommy said with a laugh as Jude's eyes popped open and she was the hickie on her neck.

"Damn it Tommy Darius is going to kill me when he sees this." Jude said as she pulled her hair out of her pony tail to see if that would hide it. It would as long as she did not push her hair behind her ear. "You are going to pay for this Quincy." Jude said to him. Tommy smiled at her as he headed for the bath room.

"I am sure I will." Tommy said as he ducked into the bathroom just as Jude throw a pillow at the door. Tommy laughed. Jude smiled as she left the bedroom she looked at the door in front of her. It was Mac's room. A room that Mac never got to use. A room that her little sister was now sleeping in. In a crib that Mac should be in not her sister. She thought as she opened the door and walked into the nursery. She had not been in here since just before she lost Mac. She walked in and over to the crib. She looked down in and saw her sister laying there asleep. It took every think that Jude had not to reach down into the crib and pick her up. She stood there watching the baby sleep. Jude thought she was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. Jude reach out and touched a lock of Elizabeth's hair. It was so soft and silky. Her skin was so soft and she had rosy red cheeks and she had the cutest little nose and lips that Jude had ever seen. It made her wonder what Mac had looked like. She had not seen Mac or help Mac after that Tommy had told her that Mac was gone. She had shut it all. She wondered now what she had looked like. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not hear Tommy come into the room until he wrapped his arms around her waist. Jude jumped and then relaxed when she realized it was Tommy.

"Why do you have to scare me like that." Jude said with a smile as she leaned back against him. He rested his chin on her shoulder and looked down at Elizabeth and thought as they looked down at the baby.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I was walking by when I saw you in here. What are you thinking about?" Tommy asked her.

"The truth what Mac looked like and that I never got to hold her. I am always going to wonder what she would have felt like my arms." She said to him as she turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"Girl I am sorry that you never got to hold her. I wish that you could have.." Tommy said as he kissed her forehead and held her. His heart broke that he could not tell her yet.

"Come Quincy we have to get to work. " Jude said looking back over her shoulder at Elizabeth before taking his hand and walking out of the nursery. They walked down the stairs Jude grabbed her jacket and Tommy's out of the coat closet and handed it to Tommy and they left for work.

**G Major**

When they got to G Major why went strait to the studio so that Jude could work on her song. Five hours later her they sat she still had not come up with anything and she was really not feeling that well. She sat her pencil down and looked up at Tommy. "Hey Quincy I need a break please." Jude said standing up and running a hand through her hair. Tommy looked up at her and nodded.

"Give me a minute and I will take you to lunch." Tommy said to her as he finished the fine tuning on her song. He saved the work and smiled at her. "Come on girl let go." Tommy said as he got up and talked over to her.

"Sure Tommy." Jude said as she leaned against him as they walked out to the studio. Tommy looked down at her. She looked really pale and was being way to quite.

"Hey are you alright?" Tommy asked Jude as walked into the break area. Jude looked up at him and when to answer him when her legs gave out and every thing around her went black. Tommy caught her just before she hit the floor. He screamed her name as he picked her up and carried her to the couch. Darius, Sadie and everyone came running.

"What the hell happened?" Darius and Liam demanded when they saw Jude out cold.

"I don't know one minute we were talking the next she turned pale and passed out. " Tommy said as he held Jude in his arms. Sadie came running over.

"I called the paramedics they should be here any in a few minutes." Sadie said looking down at her sister laying in Tommy's arms. She turned and buried her head in Kwest's chest. Kwest rubbed her back.

"Were the hell are the Paramedics ?" Tommy demanded a few minute later but it seemed like a life time. Jude still not had woke up.

"They should be here any time now." Darius said just as they came running in.

"Sir you have to let her go. So we can check her out. " One of Paramedics told Tommy. He did as they asked.

"Take care of her and make her wake up please. " Tommy begged as Darius pulled him back.

"T man let them work on her." Darius said to him. Feeling as helpless as Tommy did.

"We are taking her to the hospital. Who is riding with her?" One of the Paramedics asked just as Tommy's cell phone rung. He looked at the number and at the group.

"Sadie go with her. I have to take this call." Tommy said to her. She was going to say something then she realized what he meant. She nodded her head and follow them.

"Sadie if she walked up tell her I will be there in a few minutes." Tommy said to her as he answered his phone and walked into Darius's office.

"I can't believe that. Jude is being taken to the hospital and he take call." Jamie said as he watch Tommy walk away from Jude. Darius turned and shot Jamie a dirty look

"You don't know what the hell is going on." Darius said as he walked into his office and looked at Tommy.

"Are you sure. Yes that is great and thank you." Tommy said as he hung up the phone.

"We where right. Elizabeth is mine and Jude's daughter. Allie knows a judge and she called him. The police and the Judge are on their way to Jude's house know. I have to meet them there. So I can get my daughter and take her to Jude." Tommy said with tears in his eyes.

"Come one Tommy let go." Darius said to his. Grabbed the keys to his car and they took off. For Jude's house.

"God D how could she do that to her own daughter." Tommy asked as they headed to Jude's.

"I don't know Tommy but I guess we may never know." Darius said as they pulled up in front of Jude' house.. Tommy jumped out of the car and headed for the house with Darius right behind him.

**Jude House**

Tommy walked into Jude's out with out even knocking Vicki and Don were sitting on the couch talking.

"Tommy what are you doing here and where is Jude?" Vicki asked as she stood up. Tommy looked over at them and took off up stairs when he did not see the baby.

Tommy walked into the nursery and over to the crib and looked down at his daughter as tears filled him eyes. He bends over the crib and picks her put and held her close to him.

"Daddy has you now and I am going to take you to your mommy." Tommy said as he kissed her on her head. He looked around the room saw the car seat and diaper bag. He walked over to the car seat and sat her in it and buckled her in. He covered her up with a blanket and grabbed the diaper bag and headed out of the room and down the stairs he walked into the living room and stopped.

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter?" Don demanded at he jumped up off the couch.

"Don't you mean mine and Jude's daughter." Tommy said shooting them both dirty looks.

"What are you talking about. She is mine and Don's daughter." Vicki said as she walked over to Tommy and tried to take the car seat.

"No she is not we have a DNA test to prove that she is mine and Jude's. How could you do that to Jude? Do you have any idea what type of hell you put her thought? Do you even care?" Tommy said to her as he took a step back away from them just as there was a knock on the front door.

Tommy didn't wait for Vicki or Don to say anything he walked to the front door and opened it.

"They are in there and they are all yours. Is this what I need to prove to Jude that she is ours." Tommy asked he Judge as he handed Tommy the DNA test and a court order.

"What this other one?" Tommy asked the Judge.

"It a court order saying that Vicki and Don is not allowed to come any where near you, Jude or you daughter and there is also a warrant for their arrest for kidnapping and tampering with medical record and bribery and black mail. The doctor that delivered your daughter Dr. Miller was in on this and helped them. We don't know what all went down yet. That is just the beginning of it all. We may not know all of it for sure but right now take your daughter to her mother." The Judge told Tommy . Tommy looked over at Darius and smiled on of the biggest smiles Darius had ever seen. Darius smiled back at Tommy.

"Here I am going to say and talk to the police. You go and take your daughter to Jude." Darius said tossing Tommy the key to his car.

"Thanks D for everything. Tommy said as he sat his daughter in the back seat and buckled her in. He smiled back at her as he climbed in the car and headed for the hospital. When he got there he got her out of the car and headed into the hospital.

"In just a few minutes you will be with your mommy." Tommy said to her as he walked into the hospital with her. He saw Sadie and Kwest first. Sadie took one look at Tommy and her eyes filled with tears.

"It was true." Sadie said to him as he walked up to her and the gang and sat the car seat down. He unbuckled the baby.

"How is Jude?" Tommy asked them as he held his daughter in his arms.

"She's awake Tommy and asking for you. Why don't you go in and give her, her daughter." Sadie said as every ones mouths dropped. "I will explain it to you all. Just let Jude and Tommy have this moment." Sadie said to them as Tommy walked into the room that Jude was in.

Jude was laying in a hospital bed again. Wondering where Tommy was. She really need Tommy. She could not believe what the doctor had told her and she couldn't wait to tell Tommy. She was getting ready to get out of the bed when Tommy came walking into the room. She looked up at him and saw the baby in his arms and wondered what was going on.

"Tommy I was prepared to be bad at you, but why do you have a baby in your arms and who's is she?" Jude asked him.

"Jude I want you to meet our daughter." Tommy said as he walked over to her. He knew that she did not believe him but he knew she would in a minute.

"NO Tommy our baby died." Jude said as she eyes filled with tear when Tommy placed her the baby in her arms. "Tommy this is my sister." Jude said to him as she tried to give her back to Tommy.

"NO Jude she is Mac. You mom and Don some how stole our baby. Mac did not die. She is here in you arm our baby look in her eyes and tell me she is not ours." Tommy said with tears in his eyes as he watch just trying to process what she was being told the looked down at Mac who looked up at Jude and smiled as she waved a hand at her.

"Oh god, my baby," Jude said as she looked up at Tommy and then down at Mac.

"Yes girl our baby. She is our. We have a DNA test to prove it and you mom and Don are in jail as we speak." Tommy said to her. He explained it all to her as she sat there on the bed holding their daughter.

"How could she do that Tommy. How could she take our baby from her. They ripped her from my body and told me was dead. How could my own mother do that do me. I look at Mac and I can't understand how you can hurt you child that way." Jude said to him. She was so angry and hurt and yet so happy she had her baby back.

"I don't know Jude." Tommy said to her as he at down on the bed next to her and looked down at their daughter in her arms.

" Is this a dream Tommy. Am I going to wake up and find out it was just a dream?" She asked him looking up at him.

"It not a dream girl. I can promise you that. It real and our baby is here.' Tommy said to her as he kissed her. "I love you Jude." Tommy said when he pulled back.

"You know our children are lucky to have a father like you Quincy." Jude said to him with a smile on her face as she took his hand.

"Our children are lucky to have hey wait what do you mean children?" Tommy asked her with a dumb look in his face.

"I mean our children. I am pregnant again Quincy. We are going to have another baby. That's why I have been sick and why I fainted today." Jude said placing his hand on her tummy.

"We are going to have another baby." Tommy said as a smiled split across his face. He leaned over and kissed her again and Mac cod's at them. They pulled back and laughed at her. Just as the door opened and Sadie, Kwest, Darius, Portia, Liam, Patsy, Jamie, Mason, Shay, Speidernan, Wally and Kyle all came in.

"Sadie I want you to meet you niece." Jude said as she picked up Mac and placed her in Sadie's arms. Jude looked up and around the room and there was not a dry eye in the room. "Oh and Sadie you are going to be an Aunt again." Jude said with a laugh as the look of shock that went across every ones face. All but Portia's she looked at Jude and Tommy and smiled.

"Hey guys could you please give me and Jude an few minutes alone?" Portia asked them as she walked over and sat down on the end of Jude's bed.

"It alright guys leave us alone. What give me my baby first." Jude said to Sadie as they went to leave the room. Sadie laughed and handed Mac to Jude and Tommy kissed Jude and looked over at Portia. Portia smiled at him.

"Jude I think it time I tell you why Tommy and I got married the hole truth." Portia said to her as she looked down at Jude and Mac and smiled. It was time to come clean and deal with the past so Jude and Tommy could be happy and together. Portia thought with a smile.

**A/N: That is for this chapter in the next we will learn why Tommy and Portia got married. Please review and tell me what you think.  
Tanya.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**I know this has taken for ever to get done and out to you. It is all my fault. I have been putting it off. I think it's because it is close to the end of this story and I don't want to see it end. I want to thank everyone for sticking with me and for not giving up on me or this story. I want to also say think you to the new readers that I know have read this and added it to there alerts. **

Jude sat on the bed and sighed. She didn't know if she wanted to hear this or not. "Portia you don't have to if you don't want to. I just want you to know. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I tried to stay away from Tommy I just couldn't." She said with tears in her eyes as she placed a hand on her belly and looked down at her lap.

Portia watched Jude and felt bad for her. "Hey Jude stop. I know you and Tommy didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't marry Tommy this time because I loved him or wanted him. I married Tommy because I had to." She said as she got up and walked over to the window. She didn't know how she was going to do this. This was going to harder then she thought.

Jude looked up at her in confusion. "Then why did you marry him." She asked as she reach over and picked up a glass of water that was sitting on the stand next to her bed and took a drink not understanding this.

Portia sighed and looked back over at Jude. "There was not pre nup that is not why Tommy and I had to stay married or got married. Tommy agreed to marry me to help me find my son. I have a son Jude. A son that my father took away from me when I was sixteen and kept from me. I still don't know here my son is." Portia said as Jude gasped at her. Not believing what she was hearing.

Jude reach out and grabbed Portia's hand. "Hey sit down and talk to me. Start from the beginning please." Jude said as she handed her a glass of water. Portia took it and nodded at Jude.

Portia took a drink. "Alright I was fifteen when I meet a boy named Mark Batista. He was my fathers gardener son and a bad boy and I feel for him. My father hated it and was dead set against use being together. I was fifteen and he was 17. We fell in love with each other . I found out I was pregnant just before 16th birthday. I told Mark he wanted me to run away with him. I told him I would because I know if my father found out he would kill me." She told Jude as she got up and started to pace the room. She was so worried about what Jude would think of her.

Jude listened and wished she could take away some of the pain that she could see on Portia's face. Portia looked over at Jude and ran a hand through her hair. " Darius was not around at the time he was off at school. So I could not go to him and my sister was off doing her own thing. The night we were suppose to run away together Mark's father called and told my father that Mark had been killed in a car accident. My father told me and I broke down and told him I was pregnant. My father was angry. He sent me away then when I had the baby. A little boy my father showed up and took him from me right out of my arms. He took him and I never saw him again." Portia said on a sob as her heart broke as he remembered the feeling of what her father did to her.

She didn't bother to wipe the tears from her face as she talked now. " Then my father died and in his will he said if I got married then his lawyer would tell me were my son was. I have been looking for my son since my father took him from me. Tommy came by D's office the night D was telling me that our father was dead and that if I got married and stayed like that for a 5 years then I would be told where my child was. Tommy heard this and said he would marry me. Darius has been doing every thing in his power to try and find my son. But has come up with nothing. He thought that he had a good lead last year. That is why Tommy and I thought we could get divorced. But the lead was a dead end." She said with tears in her eyes as she thought about her little boy that she would never get to meet.

"I want my son Jude but I can't get him back at this cost. I know you love Tommy and Tommy loves you. The both of you are miserable apart and I can't do this any more. I can't keep Tommy from you and your child like my father did to me. I just can't do that . So I am going to give Tommy a divorce. I will keep looking for my son and hope I can find him with out what my fathers papers tell me." She said as she got up and walked over to the window. "I am sorry for the pain I have caused you and Tommy" She said as she looked out it again.

Jude had tears in her eyes. "Portia I am sorry for what your father has done to you. You did not deserve to be kept from your child. You have nothing to be sorry for." Jude said to her not sure what to do to help her. She wished she could.

Portia looked back over at Jude and smiled at her sadly. "I need to go and talk to Darius I will send Tommy back in." She said as she headed for the door. Jude watched her leave and waited for Tommy to come back in. She smiled when heard a noise and looked up to see Tommy come walking in with their daughter in his arms. "God. is this real." She asked as he walked over to her and handed her Mackenzie She took her and kissed the top of her head.

Tommy smiled as he watched them. "Yes it is real. Jude are we going to talk about what Portia told you?" He asked as he walked over and sat down next to her. She looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Tommy what you did was a good thing. I am just sorry she does not know where her son is and I wish we could help her." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Tommy we need to help her and D find her son. I can't see her not know if her son is alright or not knowing where he is. That is hell and just wrong." She said looking up at him.

Tommy kissed her on her forehead and smiled down at her. "Then I will make some calls and see what I can do." He said as he pulled back and watched her. "So what are we going to do now?" He asked her as he reached out and touched Mac's cheek.

Jude smiled, "We find out when I can leave then go home and get some food and watch our daughter sleep." She said as she looked down at he sleeping baby in her arms.

Tommy laughed. "You are always hungry." He said as he kissed her. Just at the nurse walked in.

"Miss Harrison, I have your release paper here and you prescription for the vitamins that you need to take. You need to make an appointment with you OBGYN for check up on your pregnancy. I will leave you lone so you can get dressed so you can leave." She said with a smile as she sat down the paper work and left them alone.

Jude handed Mackenzie to Tommy and got up out of the hospital bed. "I am going to get dressed so we can leave. Will you find out if Ally is in the hospital I want to talk to her. I have some questions and I think she can help me." She said as she went into the bathroom and got dressed. She came out a few minutes later just as Tommy was hanging up his phone.

Tommy looked over at her and smiled. "You were lucky she was just getting ready to leave. She will be here in a minute. Can I ask what you want to talk to her about.?" He asked her wondering that was going on.

Before Tommy could answer Allie came walking in. "Hey Jude, Tommy said you wanted to talk to me." She said as she walked into the room.

Jude smiled at her as she walked over and picked up Mackenzie. "Allie I want to know if you can help me find out who's baby it is that I buried. I need to know. Can you help me with this please?" Jude asked her as she looked up from Mackenzie.

Allie was surprised for a moment. So was Tommy. "Girl are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her.

Jude looked at Tommy and nodded her head. "Yes Tommy I am. I need to know where that little girl that you held and said good bye to and that we buried come from. I need to know why someone is not morning her or trying to find out what happen to their baby." Jude said to him.

Allie nodded her head. "Alright I will see what I can do and call you in the morning." Ally said to her with a smile on her face. "Jude I am sorry for what Dr. Miller did to you and I am glad you got your daughter back." She said as she headed for the door.

Jude nodded at her. "Thank you Allie. Hey Allie one more think. Do you plain on leaving down in the next few months or anything.?" Jude asked her with a smile on her face.

Allie looked at her in surprise. "No why?" Allie asked.

Jude laughed. "Well it seems I am pregnant again and I need a doctor and I was wondering if you would be willing to be my doctor again?" Jude asked her as she ran a hand through her hair.

Allie laughed and smiled. "My goodness you two really don't know how to stop making babies. Jude I would love to be your doctor again and I promise I won't leave this time. I will stay here this time. I will be here the hold way through." She said to her with tears in her eyes. She felt do bad for what had happen to Jude and Tommy. She had trusted Dr. Miller with her patients. She had trusted him with Jude and he had hurt Jude in one of the worst ways possible.

Jude smiled at her and walked over and hugged her carefully. "Allie stop blaming your self. You did nothing wrong and I know you will be here. Thank you for your help. You helped us get our daughter back and that is what matters. That I will always be grateful for. Thank you." Jude said as she pulled back and smiled at her.

Tommy stood there watched Jude and all he could do was smile. She had really grown up over that last few years. He walked over to Jude and pulled her into his arms. "She is right Allie with you we never would have got the DNA Test." He said to her.

Allie smiled at them. "Thank you and I will see what I can do about finding out who the baby belonged to." She said as she headed for the door.

Allie if your bosses give you a hard time on this. "Tell them if they don't want a law suite on their hand. They will help you do this. I want to know who she belonged to." Jude said as she laid her head on Tommy's shoulder.

Allie laughed. "I know with that threat they will help me." She said as she left that room.

"Tommy take us home place. I don't want to have to come back here anytime soon." She said as she looked up at him and smile. She was so tired to this hospital.

Tommy looked down at her and smiled. "Come on then lets get my two favorite girls home." He said as he walked over and picked up the care seat and smiled at her.

Jude smiled and walked over and placed Mackenzie in it. "We are so lucky. We have our daughter back and a new baby on the way. Now we need to help Portia find her son and found out who the little girl is that we buried. I want to give that baby a proper burial with her own name and her own head stone." She said as she looked up at Tommy and smiled.

Tommy leaned down and kissed her. "Jude that is a great idea and we will get together with D and very one and see what we can do." He said when he pulled back and cupped her face in his hands.

Jude smiled. "Hey what would you say to fixing Allie and Darius up?" She asked with a laugh.

Tommy laughed and let go of Jude and picked up Mackenzie. "Jude I think Allie would eat him alive but I like it." He said with a laugh as they walked out of the hospital.

**A/N: Alright that is it for this chapter sorry it is not as long at the other but I wanted to get you something out. In the next chapter we will find out who that baby Jude and Tommy buried belonged two. Thank you for reading and please, please, please, please read and review so I know that you think. I love the reviews and live for them. I love you all. **

**Tanya**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**I know it is be along time since I updated and there are not excuses for it. It had been all me. I am really sorry. I guess I have not really known what to write for this chapter and that is part of the reason I have not done it and I have been putting it off. This is really, really close to being done and I don't want it to finish. This story was my first fan fiction and I love it so much. I just don't want it to end. Any way I will get on with that story now and quit talking. Oh one more thing thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed this story. I love the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or Moonlight . If I did then neither show would have been cancelled. **

It had been a couple of weeks since Jude and Tommy had started to get into a routine with having Mac back and with work and all. Tommy was not living with Jude and Mac. The press knew that Jude and Tommy's baby was live and that Jude was pregnant again. Allie was not been able to find out who the mother of the baby was that they buried. Jude and Tommy were still determined to find her. So Tommy had contacted a friend of his in Los Angles California to see if he could help and he agreed and was going to be here today.

Tommy had been up for a little while now. He was in the nursery in what white gladder rocking chair feeding Mac a bottle while he let Jude sleep. She had been getting up during the night to feed Mac and most morning but today Tommy had gotten up first. The only thing about being pregnant that was really bothering Jude was the morning sickness again. She was also really tired but she would not admit it to anyone.

Tommy looked down at his daughter in his arms and smiled at her. He could not believe that she was here and alive and safe in his arms. She was wide away and looking up at Tommy. He smiled down at her. She had his eyes and Jude's blond hair. She was beautiful and loved attention. Tommy took the bottle out of her mouth and placed her on his shoulder and burped her. Tommy laughed she let out a loud burp. "You have been spending way to much time with SME." He told with a smile. Jude and Tommy had caught the boys trying to teach Mac how to burp the other say. They were trying to see who would burp the loudest and the longest. Jude had laughed as they watched Spied, Wally and Kyle with Mac. Tommy had walked in and took Mac from them not to teach Mac how to burp like that but from the sounds of it was he was to late because the burp she had just let out would have done SME proud.

Jude woke up and stretched as she did she found the spot next to her empty. She smiled as she got up out of bed and slid on one of Tommy's t-shirts and walked down the hall to the nursery. She did not feel sick yet, but then knew that it would only be a matter of time before she did. She was going to enjoy that time before she got sick again. She watched Tommy with Mac and watched as he laughed at her when she burped and then laughed softly as what Tommy said to her. She watched as Tommy look down to see that their baby was asleep and get up and laid her back down in her crib. She laughed when Tommy turned and jumped when he saw her standing in the door way.

"Fuck Girl you just scared the hell out of me." He said with a smile as he walked over to her and kissed her.

Jude laughed against his lips as she pulled him out of the nursery. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. We have while before we have a while before Darius, Allie will be here. What do you think we should do to keep busy until them." She said as she slid her hands up into he hair and let him kiss her. He started to nibble and suck on her lower lip until she moaned opened her mouth to all him access. He tangled his tongue with hers as he picked her hand and carried her into their bed room and laid her down on the bed. He pulled back and smiled down at her.

Tommy reach down and pulled his t-shirt off of her. "I think we can find something to do. " He said as he reach out and cupped her right breast in his hand. They were fuller again and more sensitive. He chuckled as she moaned and arched up into his hand. He lowered his head and took her left nipple into his mouth and started to nibble and suck on it. Jude cried out and arched up into his mouth as she gripped his head and pressed it against her breast. "God Tommy make love to me." She said as she started to grind against him.

Tommy groaned and pulled back from her. He reach down between then and pulled her panties off of her and slid a finger into her. He smiled when he found her wet and ready. He circled her clit with his finger. Jude moaned and pushed up against his hand as she reach down and pushed his boxers down till has rock hard penis popped out at her. She wrapped her hand around it and started to stroke his as Tommy moaned and thrusted into her hand. He pinched her clit caused her to cry out. Tommy reach down and pulled his hand off of him and took his penis in his hand and stared to rub it around her clit then he pulled back and thrusted into her hard and fast causing Jude so scream in pleasure. She dug her nails into his back as he started to move in and out of her. She was meeting him thrust for thrust. She was so close and Tommy knew it. He reach down between them and flicked her clit causing her to cry out in pleasure again and climax taking Tommy with her. He buried his head in her neck and cried out as he climaxed. He rolled over and pulled her with him.

They laid like that for a few minutes neither of them saying anything. Tommy kissed the top of Jude's head and smiled at her. "I love you. You know that right." He said as he stroked her hair.

Jude looked up at him and smiled. "I know you do and I love you two Quincy." She said as she kissed him. Only to pulled back. "Oh god." She said as she got up out of bed and ran for the bathroom and got sick. Tommy got up out of bed and followed her. He ran into the bathroom and held Jude's hair back and rubbed her back while she got sick. When she was done Tommy walked over to the sink and got her a cool cloth and a glass of cold water. He brought them over to her and wiped her face and handed her the glass of cold water. "Here rinse out your mouth." He said as her rubbed her back again.

Jude took the glass of water and took a sip of it then spit it out into the toilet. "This is the only part of being pregnant that I hate." She told Tommy as she flushed the toilet and tried to stand up. Tommy reach down and helped her up.

He held her against him. "I know you hate it. Why don't you brush your teeth and than take a shower while I go down and make you something to eat." He said kissing the top of her head.

Jude pulled back and looked up at him. "Alright, but I want pop tarts and strawberry jam." She told him as she walked over to the sink and brushed her teeth..

Tommy smiled at her. "I think that can be arranged. I will see you down stair in a little bit." He said as he left her alone in the bathroom. He went into there room and got dressed and then went down stairs and made them breakfast. He looked up to see Jude come down stair about half and hour late dressed in jeans and a baby phat t-shirt. He smiled at her as she walked over to him and kissed him gently. "Where are my pop tarts she asked him when she pulled back and looked up at him.

Tommy laughed and handed her, her pop tarts with strawberry jam on them. "Here you are. I just got off the phone with Darius he will be here in a few minutes. He said as there was a knock at the front door. "That might be him now. If not it is Mick." He told her as he walked out of the kitchen and headed for the door.

Jude caught what he said. "Wait a minute how is Mick?" She asked him as she picked up her pot tarts and followed him. She was sure he had told her but just does not remember at the moment.

Tommy looked over at her. "Mick is a friend of mine that I met when I touring in the states. He saved my ass one night when I got trashed and hit on the wrong girl. We have been friends ever since he said to her as he opened the door to find Darius standing there. He smiled and opened the front door. "Hey D, and Allie." He said as he hugged Allie and let them.

Jude smiled and walked over and hugged Darius and then Allie. "Hey you two." She said with a smile as she pulled back and took another bit of her pop tart.

Darius smiled at Jude. "I see you are craving strawberry pop tart already." He said to her as he looked around the living room. "Alright were is Mac at?" He asked when he did not see her.

Tommy smiled at him. "Relax D she is up stairs in her crib asleep you will see her later then you can have Darius and Mac time." He told him with a laugh.

Before anyone could say anything there was a knock at the door again. "That must be Mick." Tommy said as he opened the door again and smiled when he saw Mick standing there. "Hey Mick come on in." He said as they did the manly hug and Mick walked in.

Jude's mouth about hit the floor when she saw Mick. He was six foot two. Blue eyes and black wavy hair was just long enough to look good on him. He was sexy as hell. Tommy saw the way Jude was looking at Mick he smiled at her walked over to her. "Mick this is my girl Jude Harrison. Jude this is Mick St John." He said to her as he slid an arm around Jude's waist.

Mick smiled at Jude and at Tommy. "Nice to meet you Jude. I have hear your music and this is Beth Turner. She is my girl friend and work for the DA in LA. She is going to help me." He told them as he held Beth close to him.

Jude looked at them and smiled. "That is fine with me and it is nice to meet you both." She told them as she finished her pop tart and walked over and shook their hands.

Beth smiled at Jude and Tommy. "It is nice to meet the both of you. I love your music Jude." She told her as she reach up and pushed a lock of her long blond hair behind her ear. Beth just a little bit taller then Jude with blue eyes. She was slender and had straight long blond hair with her bangs cut just above her eyes.

Jude smiled at them. "I am glad you like my music." She told them just as Mac started to cry. "Oh that is Mac I will be right back." Jude said as she went up stairs and came back down a few minutes later with Mac in her arms. Mac was dressed in a little pink outfit and wrapped in a pink blanket. Jude found everyone in the living room. "Mick, Beth I would like for you to meet our daughter Mackenzie or Mac as we like to call her." Jude said as she walked into the living room and sat down in a chair next to where they were sitting on the couch. She saw Beth looking at Mac. "Beth would you like to hold her?" Jude asked as she saw the look on Beth's face.

Beth looked up from the baby in Jude arms to Jude and smiled. "Could I please." Beth said as she reach out for the baby. Jude handed her the baby just as Tommy come talking back with a pot of coffee.

Jude got a smell of the coffee and turned pale. "Quincy you are so dead when I get back. " Jude said as she got up and ran for the bathroom. With Tommy hot on her heals. Leaving Beth and Mick sitting there in surprise.

Darius saw the look on Mick and Beth's face. "It looks like it is time to ban coffee from G Major again. Don't worry about it. Tommy is safe or at least for now he is. Jude is pregnant again and the smell of coffee makes her sick." He told them as he pored himself a cup of coffee. "He will be safe as long as her violent streak does not come back with this pregnancy." He said with a laugh as he remembered all the times Tommy, Spied and Kwest got smacked up side the heads for something they did or said.

Mick laughed as he watched Beth with that baby. She would make a great mom one day. He was going to have to talk to her about adopting a baby or something he thought as Jude and Tommy came walking back in a few minutes later. Jude looked really pale and was leaning against Tommy. He walked over to the chair that had left a few minute earlier and sat down and pulled Jude down into his lap.

Tommy looked over at his friend. "Sorry about that." Tommy said as he rubbed Jude's back and kissed the top of her head. "Why don't we get on with why Mick and Beth are here. I called them and told them what was going on here and that we could not find the mother of the dead baby. Mick and Beth agreed to help up and Mick called me back and asked to meet with us." He told them as Jude sat up and looked over at Mick and Beth. Beth got up and handed Mac back to Jude as Mick stood up and walked over and picked up his brief case and opened it and pulled out a file.

He opened the file. "Your mom and her husband must have a lot of money and lot of connections because finding a paper tail on all of this was hard as hell to do but I found it. The mother of the baby you buried is Ashlynne Rogers she is 15 years old and her life has been thing but hell. Her mom is a drug addict and her step father is a alcoholic and is abusive. She is really smart from what I got from her school record she is a straight A student and didn't miss any school. The only time she did miss was a couple of days after she had the baby then she was back and has not missed any since." Mick said as he handed them the file and sat back down he really wished he could help this girl.

Jude took the file from Mick and read it. She gasped as she read it. When she was done she had tears in here eyes. She handed the file to Darius and buried her head in Tommy chest and cried. Tommy had read the file with Jude. "Tommy we have to help her. We have to get her out of there. Is there something we can do to help her?" She asked him as she pulled back and looked up at him.

Tommy agreed with Jude. He wanted to help her two. He saw Darius reaction to what he was reading also. "I don't know Jude all we can do is try. We know here she goes to school at lets see if we can go and talk to her." He said to Jude and he rubbed her back.

Jude looked up at him and gave him a watery smiled. "Lets see if Sadie will watch Mac. I don't want to take her with us." She said as she got up and called Sadie and Kwest. She hung up her phone and ran a hand through her hair. "They will be here in a few minutes." She told them as she walked over and sat down on Tommy's lap again. She held Mac in her arms and kissed the top of her head. They all just talked back and forth till Sadie and Kwest showed up and Jude told them what was going on.

Jude walked over to the closet and opened it and pulled out her leather jacket and slid it on. She wanted to help this girl and then come back home to her own baby. Tommy followed Jude and grabbed his jacket. "We can all take my hummer if you want. There is enough room in it for all of us." He suggested as he put is jacket on and put on his jacket and grabbed his sun glasses.

They all agreed that about taking Tommy's hummer. They pulled up in front of Ashlynne's school and got out they walked in and talked to the principal. They told him who they needed to talk to but said that they needed to talk to her before they told him what was going on. He didn't want to do it until Darius stepped up and offered the school a huge amount of money. The principal picked up a phone and called for Ashlynne. When she walked in Jude gasped at the sight of this girl in front of her. She had long dark brown hair and huge brown eyes and pale skin as she looked scared at hell to be in the office.

Jude could tell she was scared. Jude walked up to her. "Hello Ashlynne I am Jude Harrison and I would like to talk to you." Jude said in a reassuring voice hopping that Ashlynne would talk to her.

Ashlynne looked between all of them. She knew who Jude, Tommy and Darius was. Everyone knew about them. She was scared to talk to them. She could not for the life of her know what they wanted to talk to her. She ran hand through her long hair.

Jude nodded her head. "We are not going to hurt you. I promise you that. Please just talk to us for a few minutes." Jude said to her again when she saw the look of fear on her face. Ashlynne nodded her head.

Jude looked over that principal. "Is there some place we can talk to her in privet please?" Jude asked him. She didn't want to do the in front of a office full of people starring at them. He nodded and showed them to conference room. Jude and Ashlynne were followed in by Tommy, Darius, Allie, Mick and Beth.

Jude took a seat and looked over at them. "Let me do this alright." She told them as she looked over as Ashlynne. "I can see by the look on your face earlier that you know who I am. I am sure you know what I have been through this last year. And then four months ago I had a baby and was told my daughter died and then we found out she didn't." Jude said as she tried to keep her emotions under control all she wanted to do right now was cry.

Ashlynne knew this everyone knew about what happen to Jude this year. "I don't see what this has to do with me." She said as she looked down at the table.

Jude sighed. "Ashlynne they let Tommy hold a baby in the hospital the night our daughter was born. A little girl the doctor said it was mine and Tommy's little girl but it was not. The little girl Tommy and I buried that we thought was our daughter was not our daughter. She was yours." Jude said with tears in her eyes as Ashlynne's head shot up and she shook her head.

Ashlynne jumped up from the table shaking her head and backed away from them with tears in her eyes. "I didn't want to be pregnant. I didn't want the baby. I didn't want to get pregnant not like that. I told him it would happen and he would not listen to me. He told me he had to get it from some where. So he would come into my room at night when my mom was to stoned to care and would rap me. When he found out it was to late for me to get rid of the baby. He told me I had to hid it from my mom then he would get rid of the baby. I wore baggie cloths and stayed way from my mom as much as I could. I started to want my baby. The first time I felt her move I cried. The first time I felt her kick I cried." She said with a small laugh as she looked from them as she reach up and wiped the tears from her face. "Then when I was almost nine months along I told him I wanted to keep the baby. That I didn't want to give up my baby. He got angry and he hit me I fell down the stairs. I went into labor. For the life of me I didn't know where my mom was. He took me up stairs to my room and locked me in there. I was all by myself and scared. I was there for hours by myself. I think my mom was gone because the way I was screaming I know she would have heard me. So either she was not home or she just did not care." She said on a sob as she slid down to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest. She kept talking. "My body just knew what to do. I finally pushed and pushed and She was born. I had seen enough TV to know that I had to clean her mouth out and I did and I tied a show string around the cord and did the rest of the delivery. After I did. I cleaned up the mess in my bathroom and cleaned her up. She was alive and crying I saw to you. I nursed her hand held her. Then he come back and took her from me. I screamed and cried and he hit me. He hit me so hard it knocked me out. The last thing I remember was yelling at him not to take her from me." She told them as she cried. She did not want to believe them. There is no way that her baby was the baby that Jude and Tommy buried. There was just no way.

Jude listened to what Ashlynne told her. She got up from her chair and walked over to Ashlynne and sat down next to her. She was crying to. "Ashlynne who hurt you. Please tell us. Let me help you please. I want to help you. I won't let anyone hurt you again." Jude said as she reach out and placed a hand on her back. Ashlynne flinched. Both in fear and in pain. She had bruises on her back that hurt. Ashlynne looked over at Jude and into Jude's eyes and saw that Jude was telling the truth. She believed Jude. "It is my stepfather. He did this he was the one that raped me and got me pregnant and took my baby from me. What happen to my baby. I swear she was alive when he took her away from me." She said as she cried. She relaxed and leaned into Jude.

Jude wrapped her arm around this scared and frightened girl and held her. "I don't know what happen to her. But when they handed her to Tommy was dead. I am so sorry Ashlynne. I know what it is like." Jude said knowing what Ashlynne was feeling right now. It was the same thing she felt when Tommy told Jude that their daughter was dead. She wished she did not know what Ashlynne was feeling but she did in some way.

Ashlynne looked up at Jude. "I can't go home. Now that I have told you guys. He will kill me." She said panicking because she did not know where she was going to go.

Jude looked over at Darius and Tommy. "She can't go home. Can she come and stay with us. Darius you have enough concoctions you have to be able to make this happen please." Jude said to him not wanting to send this girl back into the life that she was living in. Jude want to help her. Wanted to give her the life she disserved.

Darius watched and listened to what Ashlynne had said. His heart went out to this girl. He was going to help her. He was really surprised and happy that Jude wanted to help her this much. He nodded his head. "I will make some call. But Ashlynne you are going to have to tell the police what has been happening to you. You are going to have to tell them everything that you just told us. It us the only way we can get you the help that you need and way from your mom and stepfather." He told her as he looked over at Allie.

Allie got up and walked over to Ashlynne and knelt down in front of her. "Ashlynne I am a doctor and a friend of Jude, Tommy and Darius. I am also Jude's doctor. Will you let me examine you that way we have proof that you have given birth to a baby and if you have my bruises from any resent beating. I know you may not want to do this but it will help so we have proof of the abuse." She told her as she placed a hand on Ashlynne shoulder.

Ashlynne looked up and around the room at the people that wanted to help her. "Why do you wall want to help me what is in this for you?" She asked them still not sure if this was for real or not.

Jude looked down at Ashlynne sitting there next to her. Then over at Tommy. "We want to help you because Jude and I know what it is like to lose a child and I know what it is like to be beat over and over again my your father and to not have anyone there to help you. We want to help you because we can. We don't want any press or anything like that out of helping you. We just want to because you don't disserve this no one does. We want to be your friends and help you will you let us to that please?" Tommy said to her as he ran a hand through his hair. He knew that everyone in this room wanted to help her. They wanted to give her a better life.

Ashlynne looked from Tommy to Mick, Beth, Darius, Allie and them back over at Jude. "But you have your real baby back now and alive. Why do you want me there?" Ashlynne asked her as she wiped the tears from her face.

Jude smiled at her. "Because if it was not for your daughter I don't know if Tommy and I would be together now. What Tommy and I went through was pure and utter hell and we did it together and realized just how much we love each other. You daughter means so much to us. Tommy held her and told her good bye. We stood by a grave and watched her be buried and said good bye to her. I know this might not make since to you but I loved your little girl I thought she was my own and I grieved for her. Even thought I never met her. I want to help you because I know you need the help and I don't want you to go through this alone." Jude said to her as the tears ran down Jude's face. Tears for what she thought she had lost and tears for what Ashlynne had lost.

Ashlynne listened to what Jude said and knew that Jude would help her. She knew that Jude understood what she was lost. She nodded her head. "Alright will you come with me when she does her exam please?" Ashlynne asked Jude.

Jude nodded her head. "I will be there for you as long as you will let me." She told Jude as she wiped the tears from her face.

Allie smiled at Jude and Ashlynne. "Alright there is one more thing. We need to know how your baby died Ashlynne. We need to un bury her and do an autopsy on her. Because the told Jude and Tommy what she was theirs and because they said it was a placenta abruption no one thought of doing on. Will you agree to let up do one. So we know what happen to her?" Allie asked Ashlynne knowing this was going to be really hard for her, Jude and Tommy.

Ashlynne looked at her and nodded her head. "Call me Ash and yes I will agree to this. We can bury her again when this is done right?" Ashlynne asked not sure of what they would do after they got what they needed.

Jude nodded her head. "Yes you can and when we do you can name her anything you want. We will have a new had stone put on her grave." Jude told her as she wiped her own tears away and started to get up off the floor.

Darius made some calls. He was smiling when he hung phone. "I made the calls and called in a lot of favors Jude you are going to be performing at the mayor's granddaughters birthday partying next month. I have a court order on the way here saying that the school as to realize Ashlynne to you and Tommy. We are going to take you to Allie's office and do what she needs to do. While we are doing this there are going to be police from the SVU unit will meet us at Allie's office. They will take your statement of what happen. I have another court order saying that you can stay with Jude and Tommy for along as you want. Your mother and step father are going to be arrested. Your stepfather is looking at long time in prison for what he did to you and for what he did to your daughter." Darius said to her as he walked over to them and smiled down at Ashlynne. "I would like to welcome you to the G Major family Ashlynne we are all going to take care of you and make sure no one hurts you again." He told her meaning every word he said to her. He could not let this little girl be hurt any more by what her parents did to her. No one should have to go through what she did. He was going to make sure it never happened to her again.

Ashlynne smiled at him and then the rest of them. She didn't want to trust people or believe that there were nice people out there but she knew that what they were saying to true. She knew they were going to try and to everything they said they would do. Ashlynne got up off the floor. "Can we do this now and get it over with. I am scared and I just want this over with." She told them as she looked around that room.

Jude smiled at her as Tommy helped her up off the floor and pulled Jude into his arms. He knew that this had been hard on her. He looked over at Ashlynne and nodded his head at her. "Yes we can." He said to her as he held his hand out to her and she took it. She was scared of Tommy, Darius and Mick the most. Tommy saw her hesitate and smiled at her. "Ashlynne I know it is hard to believe me but I promise you. I will never physically or mentally hurt you." He told her as he looked down at her.

There was a knock on the conferences room door and it opened and the principal was there. "The police are here with a court order for you guys to take Ashlynne from school and I have been told not to call her parents will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" He asked in confusion as he ran a hand over his face and wondered what the hell is going on. He knew that something was up with Ashlynne he had known it for a long time he just did not know what. She would never open up to anyone. Darius looked at him and nodded his head. "I will tell him what is going on. I will get a ride from one of the officers when this is done. Why don't you let Jude Tommy, Mick, Beth and Allie take you to Allie's office now." He told Ashlynne when he saw the look on her face. She didn't want to have to tell this story again. She knew that she was going to have to but she didn't want to have to tell her principal.

Ashlynne smiled at him. "Thank you." She said as the rest of them walked out of office and out of the school. They got into Tommy's hummer and went to Allie's office and did what needed to be done then arrived back at Jude's later that evening .

Jude opened the door and let everyone on. "Ash this is were you will be staying. There is plenty of room for you here. Tomorrow Sadie and I will take you shopping for a new cell phone and new cloths and anything else you want or need." She said they walked into the living room. She laughed when she saw Kwest on the couch asleep with Mac on his chest. She took out her cell phone and took a picture of it. Just as Sadie come walking into the living room.

Sadie had a bottle of pop and some popcorn in her hand. "Did I hear someone say something about shopping?" She asked as she walked in and stopped when she saw Ashlynne standing there. "Um Jude who is that?" She asked Jude as she stared at Ashlynne that talking at woke up Kwest. He sat up and looked around the room. "What is going on?" He asked as he carefully moved so that he did not drop the sleeping baby on his chest.

Jude walked over to Kwest and picked up Mac and kissed her on the top of the head as she held her close to her own chest and inhaled the smell of her daughter . She then looked over at Sadie and Kwest. "Sadie, Kwest this is Ashlynne she is going to be living here with me and Tommy. Ashlynne this is my sister Sadie and her feature husband and one of my best friends and Tommy's best friend Kwest. And this little girl right here is Mackenzie." Jude said as she smiled down at the sleeping baby in her arms. "Why don't I take you up stairs and I will show you your room and Tommy will order us something to eat and tell Sadie and Kwest what is going on." Jude said to Ashlynne. She could see that Ashlynne was feeling over whelmed and was kind of scared.

Sadie nodded her head. "It is nice to meet you Ashlynne." Sadie said to her giving her a friendly smile, but still wondering that is going on.

Kwest nodded his head. "Nice to met you two Ashlynne." He said smiling at her.

Ashlynne watched them. "Nice to meet you two. " She said not sure what else to say. She looked over at Jude and nodded her head. Then followed Jude and headed up stairs as Tommy told them what was going on. Jude stopped for second and looked at Mick and Beth.

"Mick, Beth I need to talk to you two for a minute can you wait around until I get Mac laid down and show Ash her room?" She asked them as she rubbed Mac's back. Mick nodded his head. "Yes sure we can." He told her with a smile on his face. He really liked these people and he wondered that Jude wanted to ask him and Beth.

Jude smiled at them then looked back as Ashlynne. "Come on lets go show you your room so you can relax before dinner get here and so you can have some time to your self." Jude said to her as they walked up the stairs and down the hall of the upstairs. "There are four bedrooms up here. Mine and Tommy's room is right there." She said as she pointed to the double doors leading into the master bedroom. "This is the Mac's room." She said as she walked into the room across from Jude and Tommy's and laid Mac down in her crib. She turned on the baby monitor then walked towards the door again. She closed it behind her and moved down the hall to another room. "This is going to be the room for the new baby" Jude said to her. As she opened the door to show Ashlynne an empty room with nothing but carpet in the room. She then walked down the hall to another bed room. "This is going to be your room. You can redo it any way you want." Jude said as she opened the door and let Ashlynne into the bedroom.

Ashlynne looked around the bedroom and gasped it was really big. Ashlynne figured the room that she would get was going to be little because that is what she use of have and what she was use to. This room was painted in a really light green with a cast iron bed double bed with laced curtains or a canopy hanging down the side of the bed. The comforter and bedding was done in a cream colors with purple and green jeweled colored satin squares on it. There was a huge chair in the corner that matched the bed room and looked very comfortable. With a purple and green throw on it. There was French doors on the wall across from the bedroom door. Ashlynne could not believe this was going to be her room she had never seen anything so pretty in her life. "This is my room are you sure?" Ashlynne asked her still not believing it.

Jude smiled at her. "Yes this is your room and this is your closet and this is your bathroom." Jude said showing her the big walk in closet and the bathroom with it's own shower and Jacuzzi bath rub.

Ashlynne smiled at Jude. "Thank you I have never had anything like this before." She said as she looked around. Jude smiled at her as they walked out of the bathroom.

Jude walked over to the foot of the bed to the entertainment center that was there and opened it. "This is yours two." She said showing Ashlynne the 45 inch LCD high Diffusion TV that was in there and the CD player and DVD and DVR that was in there. "All the remotes for every thing is in the stand next to the bed. It is all yours so use them how ever you want. The only thing I asked is that you don't play your music to loud and then that is only because of Mac. Other wise I would not care. As you know I love music. When we go shopping tomorrow we will get you a laptop also. The house has wireless internet access. You have a desk over there. " She said as she pointed out the desk. Ashlynne looked around in amazement.

She looked at Jude again and smiled. "Thank you and I will keep the music down. I have question if it is alright to ask you said that one room was going to be a nursery why do you need another one?" Ashlynne asked her as she walked over to the chair and sat down in it.

Jude smiled at her and placed a hand on her still flat belly. "I am pregnant again. That is why we need another nursery." She told her as she sat down on the bed.

Ashlynne laughed. "Wow don't you and Tommy know how to use a condom?" She asked then slapped her hand over her mouth at what she said in fear that she was going to get hit.

Jude laughed at what Ashlynne said. "Relax Ash it is fine and I guess we don't. When I got pregnant with this baby I was in a really bad place at the time. It had finally hit me that my daughter was dead and I had stopped eating and sleeping and Tommy took me away for a while. It happened while we were gone when I was finally coming to terms with what happen. We didn't plain it. It just happened but we want this baby just as much as we wanted Mac." She said with a smile on her face.

Ashlynne removed her hand from her mouth and smiled at Jude. She would see that Jude was happy about her new baby so she was happy for Jude. Jude sighed and stood up. "Are you going to be able to handled being here with one baby and then another one in a few short months?" Jude asked her wanting to make sure Ashlynne was going to be alright with all of this. Allie had suggested that Jude and Tommy get Ashlynne into some counseling for what she was dealing with. Tommy and Jude had talked to Ashlynne about it and she had agreed also.

Ashlynne thought for a minute. "Am I going to have to baby sit?" She asked Jude.

Jude smiled at her and shook her head. "Only when and if you want to and then you will get paid for baby sitting." Jude told her.

Ashlynne smiled at Jude. "I can deal with that." She said as she yawned. "Do you care if I stay up here for a while and lay down. I might watch TV if that is alright?" Ashlynne asked not sure of what Jude expected of her.

Jude smiled at her. "You can do what you want. I will get you some pajama pants and shirt and if you want you can take a shower or a bubble bath. The bathroom is stocked with my favorite bath and body work products and tomorrow we will get you what you want." Jude said with her as she got up off of Ashlynne's bed and walked to the door. Ashlynne had no cloths here. They didn't go to her house and get anything. She Jude asked her if she wanted anything from there She had told them no. So she had nothing.

Ashlynne smiled at her. "I just might do that." She said as she got up and walked over to the bed. Jude left the room and came back a few minutes later with pajama pants and a t-shirt for Ashlynne to sleep in.

"There is a stereo in the bathroom if you want to listen to some music if you decided to take a bubble bath. There is also scented candles in there you can use if you want." Jude told her as she walked in and sat the cloths on the bed.

Ashlynne smiled up at Jude. "That sound good. I think I am going to go and take that bath then." She said to her.

Jude was leaving the room when she remembered. "Hey Ash I have the pain pills the doctor gave you for you back when you need on. Just let me know and I will give them to you. I forgot to bring them up stairs when we came up here." Jude said to her as she headed for the bedroom door.

Ashlynne stopped into the bathroom. "Alright and Jude again thank you." She said as she walked into the bathroom and shut the bathroom door.

Jude smiled as she walked down the stairs and back into the living room. She smiled when she saw Sadie, Kwest, Tommy and everyone else in the living room. "Tommy can I talk to you, Mick and Beth for a moment in the office." She said smiling at them.

They got up and followed Jude into the office. "Mick Tommy and I need your help with one more thing. Tommy's soon to be ex wife has a son that she had ever met. She started to explain to them as she shut the door and walked over to the couch and sat down. She told them all about Portia and explained that Darius had tied but could not find Portia's son. She told them everything. "So we want to hire you to try and find him and bring up back the information. We just don't want anyone else to know what we are doing right now. So many have been looking and can't find him but I think you and Beth can. " Jude said smiling at them.

Mick listened to what she said. "We will see what we can do. Beth and I are going to stay here at a friends place for a couple of weeks. So I will look into it for you." He said as he stood up and held his hand out to Beth. They were going to be staying at on of Joseph's places here in Canada for a little while. He was just hoped he could help them with this like he did with finding Ashlynne.

Jude smiled at them as she leaned against Tommy. "Thank you and I will talk to you two later. Hey Beth would you like to come shopping with me Sadie, and Ashlynne tomorrow?" Jude asked her wanting to make her new friend feel welcomed.

Beth smiled at Jude. "I would like that very much. " She said to Jude as she looked up at Mick and smiled at him. She was glad that Jude and her were getting along so well.

Jude smiled at her. "That is great. How about we meet here tomorrow at 11 am." She suggested because she hated getting up to early.

Beth laughed. "That sounds great to me I hate mornings." She told Jude.

Jude laughed. "So do I. I will see you tomorrow then." Jude said as they watched Mick and Beth leave. When they were gone Jude looked up at Tommy and smiled at him. She leaned up and kissed him gently. "I love you Tommy." She said to him when she pulled back and looked up at him.

Tommy smiled down at Jude. "I love you two girl. Now what do you say that we go and talk to your sister about this shopping trip that is going to cost me a big time." He said with a laugh as Jude smacked him on his arm.

She knew that he was teasing her. They did not need to worry about money. "That is not right Quincy. I was going to use my money but now I am not. I will use your credit card." She told with laugh as the look on his face. "Now lets to talk to my sister." She said as she pulled him out of the office.

**A/N: Alright that is it for this chapter. In the next chapter. Tommy and Portia's divorce will become finale and Tommy just might pop the question . After that chapter. There will be one more and this story will be done. Please review and let me know what you think. I Know it has been along time since I posted and again it was all me but please leave me feed back and let me know that you think the baby should be a boy or girl or twins and names. Thank you for reading and please review. I love them good or bad. Please please please review I did not get that many for the last chapter so I am not sure if you everyone liked it or not. **

**Tanya**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**I need to say that I am sorry that it has taken over a year to get the new chapter of Now And Forever up. I have had a lot going on. When Instant Star ended last year I lost my interest in writing this story. Then I had some family major drama that also caused me to lose interest in writing. Then I started to read some Instant Star fan fictions and I found my interest in writing and in Instant Star coming back. I need to say thank you to my two best internet friends Ashley and Sammy. You two stuck with me and let me vent to you when I needed to, you let me cry on your shoulders so to speak when I needed it and you make me laugh when I needed it. You have helped keep me sane these last few months. This chapter if for the two of you. Thank you for being here for me when I needed it. You are truly great friends. I also need to say thank you to every one for reading this story and to those of you that have sticking with me through it. I am sorry I let you down by not posting sooner. I am so sorry. Please keep reading and sick with me. There is one chapter left after this one. **

It had been a two weeks since Ashlynne come to live with Jude and Tommy. They were finally getting things settled and figured out. Ashlynne seemed to be doing alright but kept having night mares about what her step father did to her and what he did to her baby. It was finally hitting her that her baby was dead. She had agreed to counseling and they had the baby dug up and an autopsy done they were still waiting for the results. Her mom and stepfather had been arrested. And Jude had been given custody of Ashlynne. Yes she was only five years older then Ashlynne but the judge had agreed to is and so had Ashylnnes's case worker. Beside that no one tell Darius Mills no. And he had backed Jude, Tommy and Ashlynne up in court all the way and that had helped. Ashlynne was surprisingly doing well with Mac. She played with Mac as much as she could and was really good with her. They had got Ashlynne in school. Jude felt bad though because they still had not got to go shopping for the things Ashlynne needed, wanted and deserved. So now Jude found her felt in the mall with Sadie and Ashlynne wondering if she should not have her head checked for agreeing to letting Sadie go shopping with them.

She looked over as Ashlynne who was sitting next to her. "Why did we agree to this again?" She asked as she ran a hand through her blond hair and sighed. They had got Ashlynne a new cell phone, I pod, Laptop and digital camera. They had cloths for her and everything else she would need. They have even went to Bath And Body Works and got her the things she wanted from there. Tommy was going to throw a fight when he sees how much they spent but it was worth it. Now Sadie was shopping for herself.

Ashlynne looked over and Jude and laughed. She had never had this before. Someone to talk to and sisters to agree with. She had never had friends before. She was liking so far and Jude and Tommy were cute together though she would never tell them that. "I have not idea is there some ways to get her to leave the mall?" She asked Jude with a smile on her face. The had been here for three hours. "I am ready to go home." She said as she looked down at the bag with her laptop, phone and I pod in it. She had only been with them for a week and yet being with Jude, Tommy and Mac and having Sadie, Kwest, Darius, Allie, Jamie, Patty, Portia, Liam and SME around felt like a family already. They made her feel welcome and wanted. They spent time with her and didn't treat her bad if she did something wrong or hurt her just for run. They all helped her with her school work.

She smiled as she thought about the people that had became like a family to her in just a short time. She laughed as she remembered the other day when Patty had come to pick her up from school. Some kids had been hassling hr because she was staying with Jude and Tommy and the story had gotten out of what had happened to her. Patty had seen them picking on her and her just taking it. Patty came up and told them off and when one of the guys for in Patty's face. She hit him and then give him a wedge all but ripping his under ware off of him. Then kicked him in his ass. She then told them that she was Ashlynne's body guard and if they mess with Ashlynne again they would be dealing with her and Big Lou. Then as they talked away Patty put her arm around Ashlynne and told her she needed to let her meanness out and that she was going to learn how to stand up to people and Patty was also going to teach her how to kick box. Ashlynne loved it. Until they all came long no one stood up for her.

Jude looked over at Ashlynne and smiled. "Why didn't I think of that before. You are a geniuses and I don't know what I would do with out you." She said as she looked up just as Sadie come out. "Hey Sadie, Tommy called we have to go home, Mac needs me." She told her as she winked at Ashlynne. She knew that it was a lie but she really wanted to go home to her baby and Tommy.

Sadie came out with two dresses in her arms. A red one and a black and purple one. She knew that Jude and Ashlynne wanted to go home and she had drug them from store to store after they had gotten all of the things Ashlynne needed and the things they wanted to get her. But she had made them come with her to get some things also. She sighed and added the dressed to her growing pile of cloths. "Nice try Jude. I know you two just want to go home because you don't like shopping. So since I know you are missing your daughter and you want to go home and play with your new laptop and I pod how about this let me pay for this then we will stop by Build A Bear Work Shop. I want to have a bear made for Mac and my new niece or nephew that you are having." She said to them as she smiled at them. That was not the only reason she wanted to go to Build A Bear Work Shop. The other day she had heard Ashlynne telling Portia that she had never had a Teddy Bear and she wanted to get Ashlynne one now.

Jude smiled at Sadie and looked over at Ashlynne. "That sounds great. I would love to have a Teddy Bear made for Mac and the new baby." She said as hand found her belly. She would like to say it was flat but it was not. She was starting so show already. A lost faster then she had with Mac. "Hurry up then Sadie and you have to carry all of that." She told her as pointed to the bag that the sales lady was handing do Sadie.

Ashlynne smiled as she watched them. She had never been to a Build A Bear Work Shop. She thought it was cool idea she wondered if it would be stupid to ask to make a bear for her daughter so her baby had something to be buried with when they bury her again. "That sounds like fun. Um do you think it would be alright to make a bear for my baby and bury it with her?" She asked in a quite voice.

Jude and Sadie looked at her. They had both been thinking the same thing just did not know how to ask her about it. Sadie handed the sales lady her credit card and told her she would be right back. She walked over and sat down on the other side of Ashlynne as Jude reach out and took Ashlynne's hand. "Sweetie I think that is a great idea. Yes we can do that. Any bear you want you pick it out and we will have it made for her.' Jude said to her as Sadie nodded her head in agreement.

"Ash don't ever be afraid to ask any of us any thing. None of us will get angry at you for asking us question or for you having an idea. I think it is sweet that you want to give your daughter a bear to have buried with her." She told her as her and Jude hugged Ashlynne.

Ashlynne hugged them back. Then pulled back and smiled at them. "I have thought of what I want to name my daughter. I want to name her Katherine Allison Rogers. After you and Sadie you two are the closest thing I have to sisters and you took me when I needed some place to go. You all have me a family and made me feel wanted." She told then as she got teary eyes. She saw the tears in Jude and Sadie's eyes. "So I asked Tommy and Kwest the other night what your middle names were and why I wanted to know and then told me." She said to him as she reach up and wiped the tears from her own eyes.

Jude felt the tears fall down her face as she listened to Ashlynne. She was honored that Ashlynne wanted to name her daughter after her and Sadie. "We think of you as family now Ashlynne you are stuck with all of us." She told her as Sadie and her hugged Ashlynne again.

Sadie was crying two. "I can't believe you want to name your baby after us. Thank you and Jude is right you are stuck with all of us now. You are part of our family." She said hugging her with Jude. Just as the sales lady called out and told them they had her stuff ready for her. She got up and grabbed all of her bags. "Now lets to Build A Bear And Build us some teddy bears." She said smiling at them knowing this was going to be fun.

An hour and half later the come walking into Jude and Tommy's place with bags after bags of cloths electronics and six bags fill with teddy bears and that was not counting the three huge bears that would not find in a bag that was still in the back of the car. Tommy looked up as the come and in Jude dropped her bags on the floor just inside the living room. He swallowed as he saw how any bags she just carried in. "Tell me that is all you bought." He asked her as walked over and dropped down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

She leaned up and kissed him then laid her had back in his shoulder and then closed her eyes again. "Sadly no what is not even half of it. Ash, Sadie and Kwest are brining in the rest of it." She said a she pulled her feet and laid relaxed again Tommy. She was tired and wanted to sleep. Her found her belly as she laid there on the couch next to him.

Tommy kissed her back then wrapped an arm around her as she laid against him on the couch. He kissed the top of her head and placed a hand over her on her belly were their child was growing. "Do you have any idea how much you spent?" Tommy asked her just as Sadie, Kwest, and Ashlynne come walking in with their arms loaded with bags. "Please tell me that some of that is Sadie's and you just carried it in by accident." He said staring at all the bags that they had.

Ashlynne laughed as she placed the bags in her arms and hands and dropped down in the chair just side the living room. "No there are all of ours. Sadie's are in Kwest's car." She said laughing as she thought about all the bags that had been put in Kwest's car. "It was a good think we took your hummer we never would have fit all the bags and us in to Kwest's car or Jude's mustang. His car is so full there is hardly any room for Kwest and Sadie in it." She said laughing at just how full the car was.

Jude opened her eyes and laughed at the look on Tommy's face. "Relax Quincy there are things here for me, Mac, the new baby, and for Ash. Most of what is here is for Ash. We spent about 3000.00 maybe a little bit more but before you freak out. Her laptop cost us almost a thousand dollars. I wanted to get her something that would last and had great memory and all that latest things in it. And we also got her a new cell phone and an I pod." She told him as she sat up and smiled at him.

Tommy relaxed when she told him how much she spent. "Alright that is not bad.." He said to her as Mac started to cry. "I will get here and bring her down and you can feed her." He said as he kissed her on the top of her head. He looked over at Ashlynne. "Hey come help me please and grab your stuff ." He said as he smiled at Ashlynne. He was glad her was here. She was a great kid.

Ashlynne laughed at looked at Tommy. "You spend more then that on hair care products so you can't complain to much." She said smiling at him as his mouth his the floor and Sadie, Kwest and Jude started to laugh. It was the first time Ashlynne had picked on Tommy about his hair.

"Hey leave my hair out of it and come help me please." He said as he walked by her and messed up her hair. It was good to see her joking with them and not flinching when someone touched her. It made him feel good that she trusted him. They walked up stairs and Tommy smiled over at her. "After you put those in your room would you come into Mac's room I want to talk to you for a few minutes." He said placed a hand on her shoulder when he saw her tense up. "Relax Ash it is nothing bad I promise." He told her as he removed his hand and went into get Mac and change her.

Ashlynne wondered what Tommy wanted to talk to her about as she placed the bags on the bed. She figured she would put them away later but she did pull out the box that had her laptop in it and put it together and plugged it in so it could charge. Then did the same with her I pod. She went into the nursery. "My laptop and I pod are plugged in and charging what did you want talk to me about?" She asked as she walked over and looked down at Mac and Tommy changed her. She reached out and ran a finger gently over Mac's soft baby blond hair and looked down at her.

Tommy smiled at her as he reach over and shut off the baby monitor. "My lawyer called today. My divorce is finale and I want to do something special for Jude tomorrow night. I want to ask her to marry me. I was hoping that you might be willing to watch Mac tonight for us. I will pay you for watching her. Patty and Jamie are right next door if you need any thing. They said they would help out if you are willing to baby site and if you need any thing and I will program my number, Darius, Allie, Spied, Wally and Kyle's numbers into your phone so you have them." He told her, he didn't want to over whelm Ashlynne so if she said no it would be alright and he knew Sadie and Kwest would watch her.

Ashley smiled at as listened to Tommy talk. She knew that he was nervous about tonight and that he was giving her a chance and showing that he trusted her. She pulled out her new titanium color black berry and handed it to him. "How much are you going to pay me and start adding numbers. Jude, Sadie, Kwest and G Major's number is already in there. So I don't need those. Now move and let me change Mac while you dot that." She said as Tommy took her phone from her and moved out of the way. She stepped up and finished putting Mac's cloths back on her since Tommy had already changed her. Ashlynne smiled down at her as she smiled up at her and reach out and grabbed for Ashlynne's long brown hair.

Tommy watched Ashlynne with Mac. "How about 100.00 dollars." He said with out thinking. He had never paid any one to baby sit and no idea what to pay any one. He started to place numbers into her phone. He had started to plan for tomorrow night since he got the call right after Jude and Ashlynne left.

Ashlynne looked over at him and gasped. "Tommy I think that might be way to much to pay me for baby sitting if you are only going to be gone for a couple of hours." She told him as she picked up Mac and walked over and sat down on the floor next to him.

Tommy looked down at her and smiled. "Then what if I ask you to help me with something else call it a bonus." He said as another idea come to him. "After we leave tomorrow night. I will have a bunch of rose petals and scented candles delivered. When I call would you go in and decorate Jude's room for me. Make is look special and light all the candles. Then keep the baby monitor into you room for the night and keep and ear out for her. Take care of her through the night and I will double what I am offering to pay you now." He told her he wanted to make the night special for Jude. He knew that Jude would not want to leave Mac over night with any one so soon after what had happened and this way it would be prefect. Mac would still be in the house and yet Jude and Tommy could still have their romantic.

Ashlynne smiled up at him. "I am so in and the money a great offer but I will do it for free Tommy. You, Jude and everyone have made me feel welcome and like I belong." She told him as she tickled Mac on her baby and laughed when Mac giggled at her.

Tommy finished programming her phone. "No I will pay you. I want to. And you are family now and you belong. I am paying you because I want to." He told her as he handed her phone back to her. "Lets get down stairs before Jude comes looking for us." He told her as he reach down and picked up Mac. He knew Jude would come looking for them soon.

"We better and hopefully by now Kwest has the rest of the stuff out of the car. I am ever going shopping with Sadie again. She bought three times what Jude and I bought. I feel bad for Kwest when he gets the credit card bill." She told him as they walked out of Mac's room and down the stairs her and Tommy both laughing.

They walked back into the living room and Tommy stopped and looked at the three huge bears sitting in the living room. "My god where did those come from? And who are they for?" He asked as he took in the site for him.

Jude smiled at him. "Well the purple on is for Mac. The black one and the blue one are for the new baby." She told him as Sadie walked over to Jude and handed her a medium size bear "And this black and red one is for you Ash. Sadie over heard you talk to Portia the other day. She heard you tell Portia that you had never had a bear before. So while you were having the purple and hot pink one made for you daughter Sadie had this one make for you." Jude told her as she handed the bear to Ashlynne and smiled at the look of surprise on her face.

Ashlynne had never had a teddy bear before. She could not believe Sadie and Jude had done this for her. She took the bear from her and looked at it with tears in her eyes. She looked up at them. "Thank you I love the bear thank you so much. No one had ever given me a teddy bear before." She told them as she looked around the room at the adults standing in the room.

Jude and Sadie once again had tears in their eyes. "I know that is why I told Jude about it and we got you the bear." She said to Ashlynne feeling good that she was able to do something special for her.

Jude leaned against Tommy as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You did good Girl. It is great to see her smile." He said as he kissed her temple and went back to watching Ashlynne and Sadie.

Jude looked over when she heard Mac start to fuss. "Tommy would you go and get a bottle for her please so I can feed her." She said as she walked over to Kwest and took her daughter from him. "You can have her back after I feed her I promise." She told him as she placed Mac on her shoulder and patted her on the back. She knew the Kwest and everyone else wanted more time with her but Jude did not get the chance to breast feed her like she had wanted to. But she knew she could hold Mac and bond with her by feed her and holding her. So she did it as much as she could. "Tommy there are some more bears in the other bags for Mac and the new baby and there is one in there that is one in there for Ash's baby." She said as she took the bottle from Tommy and started to feed Mac.

Tommy smiled down at Jude. He could not wait until tomorrow night. The only people that knew that is divorce was finale was Portia, Darius, Shay, Mason, and Ashlynne. They had all agreed not to tell Jude so he could surprise her tomorrow night. He never thought he would get to be with Jude little lone marry her and have children with her. Now here they were with a daughter and another baby on the way. He knew that he was so lucky and now they had Ashlynne also. She was a new part of their family if any one had told him this would have been his life a year ago he would have told them they were out of their mind. He leaned down and kissed the top of Jude's head as he watched her. He looked up when he heard a click and saw Sadie and Ashlynne with their cell phones out taking pictures of them.

"We had to you three look so cute together." Sadie said as she smiled at them. She was happy for Jude and Tommy. She didn't think she would ever get the chance to see them together and happy like this not after what they had been through this last year.

Jude smiled up at Sadie. "Hey Sadie would you take a picture of us with Ashlynne please?" She asked Sadie as she patted for Ashlynne to join them on the couch. She wanted a picture of them together.

Sadie smiled and pulled out her phone. "Of course I will." She said to them as she took the picture of them.

Tommy smiled and looked over at Jude. Mac had finished her bottle and was asleep in Jude's arms. "Jude why don't you burp our daughter and then take her up stairs and put her down. Then go and take a shower. We are going out tonight." He told Jude as he winked as Ashlynne and then kissed Jude gently.

Jude looked at Tommy in surprise. "Tommy we can't just go out. We have no one to watch Mac." She said as she looked down at their daughter in her arm.

Ashlynne smiled at Jude. "Jude I will watch her so you two can go out tonight it will only be for a little while and if I need any thing. I have Sadie, Kwest, Jamie, Patty. Darius, Allie, Shay, Mason, Spied, Wally, Kyle and Liam's numbers programmed into my phone and yours and Tommy's numbers also. Go out with him and have a good time. Mac and I will be fine." Ashlynne said to her as she ran a hand through her hair.

Jude smiled as Ashlynne and then looked over at Tommy. "Aright Tommy but if you need any thing at any time you call us." Jude said a she got up and headed for the stairs. With Mac in her arms as Ashlynne smiled at Tommy.

Sadie smiled as she watched Jude get up and go up stairs then she turned and looked over at Tommy. "Aright Tommy do you want to tell Kwest and I what I going on?" She asked as she walked over and sat down next to him and Ashlynne on the couch.

Tommy smiled at her. "My divorce if finale and I am going to take Jude out tonight and then bring her home and ask her to marry me. That is why I asked you to pick up the something special for her." He said to her.

Sadie gasped as Tommy and then hugged him. "I am so happy for you and Jude Tommy. And I was wondering why you wanted me to pick something like that up for her." She said as she pulled back and smiled at him. "You better make her happy Tommy or I will knock your teeth like I did my dad's" She said with a smile her face as she pushed a lock her long blond hair behind her ear. She looked over when she heard Ashlynne gasp at her.

"Tell me she is joking" Ashlynne said to her as she Tommy gulp and Kwest laughed.

"It is true. Stuart called Jude a bunch of names and said some pretty hurt full things to Jude when she was pregnant with Mac. And Sadie took care of it. She dropped her father with one punch." He said as he remembered that day.

"Wow maybe you should teach and Patty should start a class teaching young girls how to defend them self's." She said as she tired to picture Sadie hitting someone .

"If that happened we would all be in trouble." Tommy said to a smile on if face. "Sadie slid located Kwest's arm when they were told that Mac was dead. And I once saw Patty take down Shay by just twisting his finger." He told her as he got up and walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water.

"Tommy, I am going to take your best friend home now." Sadie said when Tommy came back into the living room.

He smiled at her. "Alright I will talk to you two later." He said to them as he walked over and hugged Sadie and then gave Kwest a man hug. Then he watched them leave.

He looked over at Ashlynne. "I am going to go and get ready." He told her as he started for the stairs.

Ashlynne smiled at him. "I am going to go up to my room and play with my new laptop and start down loading music to my new I pod." She said walking with Tommy up stairs and into her room as Tommy went into his and Jude's room and got dressed. He went to check on Mac. He walked into her room and over to her crib. She was sound asleep dressed in a purple buttoned sleeper. He reach out and ran his hand over her baby soft hair. He could not believe that the little girl laying in the bribe before him was his and Jude's daughter. He never thought he could be this happy. He had a daughter that he loved. The girl of his dream and he was about to ask her to marry him tonight and they where going to have another baby. He never thought he could get this lucky or ever be this happy. He looked up when he heard a noise in the door way. He turned to find Jude standing there . "Wow." He said as he saw her standing there in a little black maternity dress. Her long blond hair was up in some type of hair do that looked like it could would fall at any moment.

Jude smiled at Tommy as she watched him with their daughter. "I am glad you like and you know it is your fault and that Quincy sperm or your. I am only three months along Tommy and I am ready starting to show. I never showed this soon with Mac." She told him as she smiled at him. She was not that big yet but you could tell that was pregnant.

Tommy smiled at her. "Jude you look amazing and I love that dress on you." He said as he walked over to her and kissed her gently as he pulled her close to him. He pulled back and smiled down at him. "I love you." He said told her as he kissed her forehead.

Jude smiled as he pulled her to him. She placed her hand on his shoulders and kissed her back when he kissed her. Only he could knock the wind out of her with just a kiss. "I love you two." She told him when he pulled back and said he loved her.

Tommy ran his hands up and down her arms. "What do you say we check in with Ash and let her know that we are leaving and then got to dinner." He suggested to her. He wanted to get this night started. He was nerves about asking her to marry him.

Jude nodded her head and pulled away from him. "Lets do that." She said as they walked to Ashlynne's door. The door was open and she was sitting her desk with her laptop open. "Ash we are leaving now. Here is the baby monitor and she should not need another bottle formula for another two hours. She should be alright. If you need any thing just call us or Allie and D." She said to Ashlynne as she sat the baby monitor on the desk.

Ashlynne looked up when Tommy and Jude come into her room. She smiled at them. "You two look great." She said as she took in the sight of them. She tired not to laugh as Jude told her when Mac needed to be fed. " Jude relax I will remember when she needs to be fed and I will call if I run into any trouble. And I know we won't. We are will be fine go and have fun." She as she had sure the monitor was on.

Jude nodded her head. "Alright we will talk to you in a little while." She said as she took Tommy's hand in hers. "Can we leave please before I change my mind about going out and leaving my baby." She told him she knew that Ashlynne would be alright alone with Mac. She just didn't want to leave her baby.

Tommy leaned down and kissed her temple. "Relax Girl Mac with be fine. I know you don't like leaving her. It means you are a great mom." He told her as they walked down the stairs and got our their coats. Tommy opened the door for Jude and made sure to shut and lock the door and made sure the security system was set.

They went to dinner at the finest restaurant in Toronto. They had a nice romantic dinner and went dancing. "That was fun Quincy." Jude said as they walked to the front door a couple of hours later. "Now what do you say we go into the house and finish this amazing night." She said as she leaned against the door and pulled him to her. She slid a hand up around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

Tommy groaned as Jude kissed him. He slid his hands around his waist and pulled her closer to him as she kissed him. He slid his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance in Jude's mouth. He smiled against her lips as he heard her moan. He slid his tongue into her mouth and tangled her tongue with his. He pulled back when air because a must. "Jude we need to go in side." He told her as he rested his forehead against her.

Jude was gasping for air when Tommy pulled away from the kiss. She rest her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "Alright why don't you go and let Ash know we are home and I will go and check on Mac." She told him as Tommy opened the door and let them in. He shut off the alarm as he watched her put her coat away. He put his away and followed her up stairs. He stopped at Ashlynne's room and watched as Jude walked into Mac's room. He was just getting ready to knock on Ashlynne's door when he heard his and Jude's bedroom door open.

Ashlynne had been getting ready to leave Jude and Tommy's room when she heard them down stairs. She heard what Tommy said and waited until she heard Mac's door open. Then come out of Jude and Tommy's room. "Tommy I am sorry. I was just finishing up when you two come in it is all set. The songs you wanted to play are down loaded and burnt on a CD and on repeat in the stereo in your room. It is all set and ready to go. I have Mac's baby monitor still and I will keep an eye on her tonight. Good luck." She said as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek then went into her room and closed the door.

Tommy smiled as he listened to Ashlynne talk. She was gone before he could never thank her. He sighed and knew he could do it tomorrow. He ran a hand through his hair and went to Mac's room. He leaned against the door and watched Jude with Mac.

Jude walked into Mac's room and over to her crib. She smiled down at her beautiful daughter as she leaned down and pick her up. Mac was a sleep but Jude still wanted to hold her. She could not believe her and Tommy had miss the first two months of Mac's life because of her mom. She still could not understand how her mom could have stolen her child from her. She just could not wrap her head around it. She leaned down and kissed the top of Mac's head and she held her close to her heart. "You are my beautiful little girl and I won't let any one take you from me or your daddy ever again. I love you more then life it self." She said as she smiled down at Mac. She looked up when she heard someone clear their throats. She smiled when she saw Tommy standing there.

She smiled at Tommy as she got up and placed Mac back into her bed. "We did good when we made her Quincy. She is the best of us." She told him as she walked over to him. "I never thought I could love any one as much as I love you her and this baby I am crying now." She said as she leaned up and kissed him gently.

Tommy smiled at her as he cupped her right cheek in his hand. "Yes we did do good. She is the best of us. I know what you mean about never knowing you could love any one as much as you love Mac and the baby. I feel the same way about you, Mac and the baby you are carrying." He said as he picked her up when she kissed him. Tommy pulled back and looked down into her eyes. "Come on lets go to bed." He said as he walked out of Mac's room and made sure the door was closed. He carried Jude to their room and opened the door. He smiled when he heard her gasp. He sat her down on the floor so she would look around the room.

Jude wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck when he picked her up she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She opened them when Tommy opened the door to their room and she was hit with the sound of her own voice. She gasped at what she saw before her. She started to walk around the room and look around when Tommy sat her on her feet. The hole room was light in nothing but candle light there were sliver roses all over the room and rose pedals all over the bed the floor and every surface that was not covered in candle and on the bed was a tray with dark chocolate dipped strawberries with white chocolate drizzled over them. She looked over at Tommy with tears in her eyes. "You did all of this how and why?" She asked him. Wondering when he had planned all of this.

Tommy reach out and wiped the tears from her face. "Yes I planed this. I had some help. Ash knew what I was doing. I had every thing delivered and she helped me get it ready for you. I wanted to night to be special you see I got a call today. Portia and I are not longer married." He said to her as he pulled her to him. "I love you Jude and I wanted to make this night special." He said as he leaned down and kissed her.

Jude gasped at him again as she listened to him talk. Her eyes filled with tears as he said that he and Portia were not longer married. "I love you two Tommy." She said against his lips as he kissed him.

He pulled back after a minute. "In the bathroom the is a box in the for you why don't you go and let your hair down and see what is in it while I change and open the bottle or sparkling cider. "He said as he turned her around and gently pushed her into the bathroom.

Jude laughed at Tommy pushed her into the bathroom. "I will be out in a few minutes." She said as she walked over to the counter and opened the box that Tommy had got her. She gasped as she saw a Pleated swingy slip from Victoria Secret in platinum and ivory lace. She had seen it today when they were at Victoria Secrets and Jude had loved it. She took her hair down and ran a brush through is then put some more lotion on and some body spray. Then removed her cloths and slid into the slip that Tommy had got her. She smiled as ti slid over her body it fit her even with her being pregnant. She loved it. She walked out into the bedroom to see Tommy in black silk boxers and nothing else.

Tommy had just changed and poured them each a glass of sparkling cider. He looked over at her when he heard the bathroom door open. "You look amazing." He said to her as she walked over to him. He got up and handed her a glass of the cider. "To us and our future together." He said smiling at her clinked their glasses together.

Jude took her glass from him. "You don't look so bad your self Quincy." She said smiling at him. She listened to his toast and nodded her head as she took a drink of her cider. She gasped as something in her glass hit her lip. She looked down into the glass and gasped again inside her glass was a diamond ring. She looked up at Tommy. "Tommy?" She asked as she looked back down into the glass again.

Tommy smiled at her and took the glass from her. He took the ring out of the glass and got down on knee. "I love you Jude. I have loved you from the day I first saw you when you called me Little Tommy Q. You stole my heart then I was just to stubborn to admit how I felt for you. You were only fifteen. Then when I kissed out on the night of sixteenth birthday I know I was a goner. You are all I could think about and it scared the hell out of me. Then I married Portia to help her but also thinking that you might move on but you didn't you stuck with me and I found myself falling for you even more. You became my world Jude. The reason I got up in the morning and the reason I went to bed at night so I could dream about you. You because my every thing. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have lots more babies with you. Will you marry Jude?" He asked as he took her left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger.

Jude had tears in her eyes as she listened to him talk. She looked down as he slid the ring onto her finger. "Yes I will marry you Tommy." She said as she leaned down and kissed him.

She slid a hand into his hair as he picked her and carried her over to the bed. He laid her on it and followed her down careful not to hurt her. He reach out and picked up the stay of strawberries and sat them on the stand next to the bed. He pulled back and smiled down at her. "I love you Harrison soon to be Quincy." He said as he moved her hair out of the way and found the sensitive spot behind her ear with his mouth. He started to nibble and suck and kiss his away down her neck as his hand founds it's way under her slip. He slid his hand up her thigh only to groan when he found that she didn't have on any panties. "God Jude are you tiring to kill me." He said as found her wet center with his finger. He ran a finger of her clit as he rubbed her gently.

Jude moaned as he found the sensitive spot behind her ear. She closed her eyes and spread her legs as he slid his hand up her thigh. "Mmm.. Tommy…" She moaned out as he slid his fingers over her bare center. She laughed when she asked if she was trying to kill him. "No I just thought it would speed things up a little if I did not put them on." She panted out a he slid a finger into her wet folds and found her clit. "Ahh…Tommy.." She cried out as he rubbed her clit.

Tommy smiled against her neck as she moaned and gasped as he rubbed her clit. He pulled his hand out of her and pulled back so he could remove her slip. He took in the sight of her laying there on their bed in nothing at all. "You are the most beautiful women I have never seen. "He said as he ran a hand down her body and over the small baby bump that was there already. He lowered his head and took her left nipple ito his mouth and started to nibble on suck on it as he rubbed her belly.

Jude helped him remove her slip and smiled up at him. She gasped as he ran a hand over he belly. "Only because you make me feel that way." She told him as she closed her eyes and moaned as he lowered his head and took her nipple into his mouth. "Tommy!" She cried out as she arched her back and slid a hand up into his hair.

Tommy felt him self getting harder and harder as she talked and cried out as he started to suck on her nipple. He slid the hand that was on belly down into her wet center again. He could not wait to be inside of her. He pulled back and removed his boxers and moved between her legs. "Jude I love you and I can't wait." He said as he lowered his head and kissed her.

Jude arched up into his hand when he slid into her wet center. "God Tommy." She moaned out as nibble and sucked on her breast and rubbed her clit. "I love you two Tommy and don't wait." She said as spread her legs and kissed him back. She cried out into his mouth as slid into her.

Tommy moaned into Jude's mouth as he slid into her. She was so wet and tight. He knew he would never get use to his. He loved the way she felt around him. He slid his tongue into her mouth as he started thrusting in and out of her.

Jude moaned and cried out as Tommy started thrusting in and out of her. She slid her legs up and around his waist as he made love to her. She knew either of them were going to lost long. "Tommy." She panted out when his hand slid down between them and started to rub her clit. It sent her over the edge. She came all over him.

Tommy kissed just hard as he moved his hand down between them and slid it into her wet folds. He was so close but he wanted her to cum before him so he found her clit with his finger and started to rub it. Knowing it would send her over the edge and he was right. A couple of minutes later she came apart in his arms. He came a minute latter yelling her name.

"I love you Jude." He said as he pulled out of her and laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms. He laid his head against her and ran his hand up and down her back as he held her close.

Jude smiled "I love you two." She said as she snuggled into him. She placed her hand on his chest as laid her head on his chest. She smiled when she saw the engagement ring on her finger. She could not believe Tommy had asked her to marry him. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of contentment. "Hey Tommy someone has to blow out the candles that are still burning out." She told him as yawned.

Tommy opened his eyes and smiled. "I will get them and I will put the strawberries in away." He told her as he kissed the top of his head and got up out of the bed.

Jude opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hurry please. I want you to hold me." She told him as she watched him pull him boxers.

Tommy pulled on his boxer he leaned down and kissed her gently. "I will be back in a couple of minutes." He said as he picked up the tray and blow out the rest of the candles. He put the strawberries away then went back up stairs. He walked past his room and into Mac's. He walked over and looked down at his daughter. "Mommy said yes baby girl. Daddy asked her to marry him tonight and she said." He said to his sleeping daughter. He pulled her blanket up and around her and then went back into Jude. He smiled as he found her snuggled under the blankets asleep. He walk over to the bed and removed his boxers and climbed into bed with her. He had just pulled her close to him when he felt hand slid across his stomach. He smiled as he looked down at her. "I thought you were a sleep." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

Jude had her eyes closed when Tommy came into their room and got into bed. She kept her eyes closed as she felt him slid into their bed and pulled her close to him. She snuggled into his and slid a hand over his waist as she laid her head on his chest right over his heart. "No I want waiting for you to come back. I sleep better with you holding me." She said to him as she felt him kiss the top of her head. She smiled as she felt this. He always kissed the top of her head when they snuggled. She loved it. She closed her eyes again and started to drift off to sleep.

Tommy smiled and laid his head on top of hers. "I can't sleep with out holding you either." He told her he closed his eyes. He laid there listening to the sound of her breathing. He drifted off to the sound of her breathing and the feel of her in his arms.

Tommy woke up the next morning to find Jude gone. He got up and went in and took a shower and shaved then got put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black and gray t-shirt. He walked down stairs to find Jude sitting on the couch dressed in a pair of legging and a gray and white top. Her hair was up in a missy bun and she was Mac in her arms feeding her. "How are my to beautiful girls this morning?" He asked as he walked over and sat down next to her.

Jude looked up when she heard Tommy come down the stairs. She smiled at him. "We are great. I woke up early and got up and took a shower and got dressed then went to check on our daughter. I found her and Ash in the nursery playing. She is great with Mac, Tommy and you paid her two hundred dollars to baby sit and help you with last night." She said smiling at him as he sat down next to her and Mac. "You are an amazing man Quincy and I love you." She said as she leaned up and kissed him.

Tommy smiled and kissed her back when she kissed him. He slid a hand up and cupped the back of her head in his hand and deepened their kiss. He pulled back when he heard Mac laughing at them. "Hey angle baby how are you today." He said as he lowered his head and kissed Mac on her forehead. "Hey where is Ash I want to thank her for help with last night.?" He asked her as Mac took on of his fingers in her little hand and started to play with his finger.

Jude was so caught up in the kiss that she forgot for a minute that Mac was there until she heard her laugh. She pulled back and smiled down at their daughter and at Tommy as he talked to Mac. He was amazing with her. "Sadie stopped by and they went to get some coffee and muffins and a chi tea for me." She told him just as the door opened and Ashlynne, Sadie and Kwest walked in with coffee and muffins. Jude looked up at them as the smell of the coffee hit her nose. "Get the coffee out of here please." She said as she went pale.

Sadie gasped as she remembered. "Shit Jude I am sorry I forgot about coffee making you sick while you are pregnant." She said as she pulled of Jude's spiced chi. "Take these out side." She told Kwest as she handed him the coffee. Kwest nodded and all but ran out of the house with the coffee.

Ashlynne laughed as she saw Kwest run out of the house. "I have never seen him move that fast before."" She said to them.

Tommy chuckled. "That is because when Jude was pregnant with Mac. Kwest came into the studio on day with coffee and Jude throw up all over him. He kept coffee away from her after that." He said explained to Ashlynne.

Sadie laughed as she remembered that day. "I am surprised he didn't say any thing about the coffee." She said as she walked over and handed Jude her chi tea. She gasped when she saw the ring on Jude's finger. "Damn Tommy you sure know how to pick a rock." She said happily as she looked at the ring on Jude's finger.

Jude laughed at Sadie's statement. "Yes he does. So Sadie want to help me plan a wedding for three months from now. I want bet married before I have this baby." She said to them just as Mac started to fuss. "Quincy could you please get her a bottle." She said as she sat down her chi tea and started to rock Mac.

Sadie smiled at her. "I would love to help you plan your wedding. Any idea on the colors you want?" She asked as she started thinking of idea.

Jude rubbed Mac's back. "I was thinking black and red only because I can't see Patty in any other color but black or red. I want you to be my maid of honor and Patty, Ashlynne, Allie and Portia to be brides maids and Mason." She said smiling at them.

Tommy walked back into the living room just as Kwest come back into the house. He smiled at Jude. "I like the idea of that. And I want Kwest to be my best man, and I want Jamie, Shay, Wally, Kyle and Spied to be my grooms men." He said to them as he sat back down next to her.

Jude took the bottle and started to feed Mac. Just as there was a knock at the front door. She looked up at Tommy. He kissed the told of her head and sighed. "I will get the door and you feed Mac." He said getting up and to answer the door. He come back in a minute later running a hand thought his hair. He walked over to Sadie and Kwest and leaned down. "I need you two to take Mac up stairs. D and Allie are here and they need to talk to Ash. The autopsy is back. I will fill you in later. I don't want " He told Sadie and Kwest.

Sadie saw the look and Tommy's face as she walked back into the room. She knew what was about to happen was not going to be a good thing. She nodded her head and got up .

Tommy walked over to Jude and knelt down next to her. "Hey Girl D and Allie are here they need to talk to us and Ash. Let Kwest and Sadie take Mac up and stairs and finish feeding her up there." He said to her as she looked into his eyes and knew that he was trying to say with out saying it.

"She needs another ounces before you burp her. Feed her then feed her the last three ounces." Jude said as she handed Mac to Sadie and Kwest took Mac and went up stairs.

Tommy looked over at Ashlynne as Darius and Allie walked into the room. Ashlynne looked at them and waved a them. She had a feeling why they were here but was not sure if she was ready to hear it yet. "You got the results back didn't you?" She asked as she sat down next Jude and looked back and forth between the adults in the room.

Darius looked at Allie then over at Ashlynne. He didn't realize this would be so hard. This girl in front of them had been through so much in her life now she was about to find out how her daughter died. He looked at Allie knowing that he could not tell her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then opened them when he felt Allie squeeze his hand.

Allie knew that this was going to be hard. "Ashlynne I don't know how to tell you but to come out and say it." She said sadly wanting to find the right words but knowing it was never come out any way but harsh and cold.

Ashlynne walked over to Jude and sat down next to her. She took Jude's hand and held on to it. She knew that she as going to need Jude's support. "Just tell me Allie please." She said as she bit her lip and tired to remain calm.

Allie sighed and nodded her head. "Ashlynne he smothered her Ashlynne your step father killed our daughter." Allie said as tears filled her eyes. She knew she was not suppose to get involved with her patience but she had with this group of people and she could not help but feel for this girl sitting in from of her.

Ashlynne felt tears to her eyes as Allie told her how her baby died. "Oh god no," She said on a sob as it hit her. Her step father had killed her baby. He had murdered his own child. "It's my fault. If I had told someone I was pregnant and what my step father was doing to me. She would be a live today. It's all my fault. I killed my baby" She said as she cried. She felt Jude and Tommy wrap their arms around her as she cried.

Jude didn't know what to do so she just wrapped her arms round Ashlynne and just held her. She pulled back and looked at Ashlynne with tears in her eyes. "No." Jude said turning Ashlynne so Jude could look her in the eyes. "Ashlynne it is not your fault that your baby is dead. You did not kill her. You loved her and carried her for nine months. You have birth to her all alone and nursed her and loved her. You did nothing wrong. You can't blame your self." Jude said as she hugged Ashlynne again as Ashlynne sobbed in her arms. She felt tears in her eyes and had not idea how to help Ashlynne.

Tommy wanted to punch something. He could see and hear the pain in Ashlynne and knew there was nothing they could do about it. He had tears in his own eyes as he listened to Jude talk to Ashlynne and try to get through to her. "Ashlynne he will pay for what he did. I promise you that. We will do everything we can to make sure he pays for what he did to you and your baby." He said as he rubbed her back wishing he would do more and hating that he felt so help less.

Ashlynne pulled back with tears in her eyes and looked at them. "It hurts, it hurts so much that I let him hurt me and then he hurt my baby. I loved her. I never loved any one liked I loved her and he took her away from me. He killed her and I couldn't help her. I could not help her and she needed me." She sobbed as she ran a hand thought her hair. She sobbed for herself. Her lost of innocents but most of all for the loss of her baby. A little girl that she would never to see take her first steps, ever get to see go to school. She would never get to see her daughter to any of the things a little girl should get to do. Her step father as seen to that. "I will make sure he pays. I want charges pressed against him for what he did to me and to my daughter. I want to make sure he can never do any thing like this again. I am tired of hiding. I had her for nine months like I was ashamed of her and I wasn't. I don't want her forgotten." She said as she stood up and whipped the tears from her eyes. She knew this was not going to be easy. Her daughter was dead.

Darius stepped for ward. "We will help you to make sure she is never forgotten. We will start a foundation and have a benefit concert to help raise money to fund the foundation to helped other girls. To give them a safe place to go and get help. I will personally do what ever I can to help you." He said to her feeling as helpless as the rest of the where and hopping he could do more.

Ashlynne looked up at Darius. "Thank you D. Thanks all of you. I don't know what I would do with out any of you here right now. You have all saved me." She told them as she stood up and ran a hand through her long hair. "I need to be lone right now. I am going to go up to my room." She said to them.

Jude nodded her head. "Ash you are welcome and if you need any thing or don't want o be lone we are here. If you want to yell at someone or hit someone let us know and we will call Patty and Spied. He makes a good punching bag and Patty would love to help you hit someone." She said with a small smiled on her face.

Ashlynne smiled at her she would not help it. "I will keep that in mind and I promise that if I need someone to yell at or hit I will let you know and we can all Patty and Spied." She said as headed for the stairs. She went up into her room and picked up the bear that she had made for Katherine and laid down on her bed and cried for her baby.

Jude looked over at Tommy, Allie and Darius with a worried look on her face. "Do you really think she okay alone?" She asked as she ran hand through her hair.

Darius sighed and ran a hand over his head. "She wanted to be lone Jude. I think she will be okay just be here if she needs you. You are doing a great job here with her and I am every proud of the both of you." He said to them. As he heard Allie gasp. He looked over at her wondering what was going on.

Allie was just getting ready to say something when Jude ran her hand through her hair. "Darius look at her hand." She said smiling as she walked over and took Jude's hand and showed Darius the ring on Jude's finger. "When did he ask you?" She asked as she starred at the diamond on Jude's finger.

Darius looked at the ring on Jude's finger. "T, you sure know how to pick a diamond every girl working at G Major is going to want a rock like that." He said smiling down at it.

Jude smiled at them. "He asked me last night." She said to them as she looked over at Darius. "I need to ask you something." She said as she felt herself starting to get chocked up. "Darius as you know my father is not longer around. Over the last few years you have been there thought a lot with me. And this last year you were here and helped us thought so much. You have became like a father to us and Sadie and I don't know what we would do with our you. I love you Darius you are have become like a second father to me and I want you to give me way please." Jude said with tears in her eyes as she looked up at him.

Darius listened to what Jude was saying. He had started to think of Jude and Sadie like daughters of the last couple of years and he loved them like they were is daughter. "Jude I love you like a daughter and I would be honored to give you away at your wedding." He aid as he walked over to her and hugged her. He pulled back and looked at Tommy. "You better not hurt her Tommy or I will lock in a room with Sadie and Patty." He warned as he smiled at Tommy.

Tommy smiled as he listened to Jude talk to Darius. "I will do every thing in my power not to hurt her." He said as he pulled Jude into his arms and kissed her gently. "Allie you have become a big part of our family in the last year. We want you in the wedding party also." Tommy told her as he remember what they talked about earlier.

Allie smiled at them. "I am so happy for the both of you and I would love to be a part of your wedding." She said to them as she hugged Jude and then Tommy. She leaned against Darius and smiled. She was so happy that she was a part of this family.

Jude smiled at Darius and Allie as she laid her head on Tommy's shoulder. She knew they had a lot to over come and that they really had to be here for Ashlynne for now. But she knew that they would do it. They were all a family and they could do any thing as long as they stuck together.

**_Jude's Dress_**

http : // i223 . photobucket . com / albums / dd53 / tanya2byour21 / Clothes/ Maternity%20Clothes /

_**Jude's Night Gown**_

http : // i223 . photobucket . com / albums / dd53 / tanya2byour21 /Clothes / V282367

_**Jude's Engantment Ring**_

**_http : // i223 . photobucket . com / albums / dd53 / tanya2byour21 / Icons%20and%20Others / Other%20things / _**

**A/N: That is it for this chapter. The next chapter I think will be set just before the wedding we will find out the sex of Jude and Tommy's baby and the out come of the investigation into what happen to Portia's son. Please review and let me know what you think. I love the feed back and am open to suggestions if you think I should change something. **

**Tanya. **


End file.
